Shi Jin no Miko
by Lola-Gurl
Summary: Kumiko was once a spoiled teenager with a difficult past. But all that seemed to change the day she found a certain book, one that would change her life. The day she became the Shi jin No Miko changed her for the better. R&R!
1. Legends Come to Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. Well, that's obvious, or I wouldn't be posting this on the Internet, you'd be watching it on TV. Also, this is my very first Fushigi Yugi fic ever, so PLEASE be nice. I only want constructive criticism, no flaming. If you wish to Flame, do it elsewhere. I'd appreciate suggestions and ways to make my story better (and compliments are always good ) Later on, this story will become Tasuki/OC, just so you're 'warned'. Thanks!

Oh yea, and by the way, if you're wondering about the title, the translation (if I did it right) is The Priestess of Four Gods.

Key:

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Bold AND Italics- Flashbacks**

**_Shi Jin no Miko_**

**Chapter 1: Legends Come to Life**

* * *

Music blaring from her headphones, Kumiko Inoai leaned against the bus window and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to see Miaka and Yui again; after all she only got to visit when she had break at her boarding school. It was a long ride on the bus from Kyoto, but Kumiko knew it was worth the trip to see them. When the bus stopped she got off and went to their appointed meeting place. Kumiko twisted a strand of her hair impatiently, as she did when she was nervous or excited. She had gotten her hair cut recently and it was hard to twirl because of its new length. She hoped her two best friends would like it.

"Oh COME ON guys," It had been at least an hour and a half and neither girls showed up. "You better have a good reason this time, Miaka." She dialed Miaka's number on her cell phone and waited for it to ring.

"Hi, you've reached the Yuki residents. We're not available right now-"

"Dammit Miaka!" She hung up and put her cell phone back in her bag. _Maybe they just forgot,_ she thought halfheartedly. Kumiko left to the library, knowing that was Miaka and Yui's main hangout.

When she arrived she didn't see either of her friends. She did however see two familiar faces reading an old musty book. "Hey, Keisuke, long time no see." She smiled brightly at Miaka's older brother and his friend Tetsuya, who seemed surprised to see her.

"Hey, it's nice to see ya again." Keisuke closed the book so Kumiko couldn't see what he was reading.

"Have you seen Miaka? She was supposed to meet me at the bus junction but she and Yui never showed up. Besides, I'm only in town today."

He shook his head. "Nope haven't seen them."

"Oh." Kumiko's smile turned into a sudden frown. "So, watcha reading anyway?" She asked, walking over to get a look at the front cover. "The Universe of the Four Gods hmm…sounds interesting enough. What is it, Mythology or something?"

Kumiko tried to open the book, but Keisuke kept it from her reach. "No, I can't let you read it," He said firmly.

"Oh come on Keisuke, I'm not stupid! Just because I'm not a college student doesn't mean I can't handle a book you're reading. Going to Seikoro Prep. has got to be good for something!" She tugged the book from his grasp and opened it to the middle. "Chapter 12, The Priestess of Four Gods. Oh cool, a priestess! Does she save the world or something?" Suddenly, the book started to glow luminous colors. "What's up with this book, Keisuke?" But before he could answer a pull as strong as gravitation itself pulled Kumiko inside it.

"Crap. That's Three." Keisuke mumbled.

Kumiko felt as if she was doing somersaults. A sensation of nausea washed over her as she clenched her stomach. Her head started to ache and she felt the dizziest she had ever been. All of the sudden, the dizziness stopped as she hit hard ground. "Ow." She lay flat on her back unwilling to move. When she finally felt well enough to sit up, she did so, and brushed the dirt off of her school uniform. "Mom is so gonna kill me if I get this dirty." She then for the first time looked to see where she was. She was no longer in the cool and quiet library building, but instead in front of a small temple surrounded by lush deciduous trees. A small fire filled with smoldering embers lay embedded in the granite floor.

Kumiko slowly got up and looked wildly around. This place was in no way familiar…. or was it? It was almost as if she had been here before, but she couldn't pinpoint where or when. But wherever she was, she definitely wasn't in the national library…. or anywhere near it.

"This is sooo not cool. I'm going to kick Keisuke's ass when I get back. _If_ I get back." She picked up her bag and stepped inside the temple. "Hello? Is anybody here?" There was no answer. Her footsteps echoed against the ground as she looked for a sign of anyone near by. She suddenly stopped, for she reached a giant tapestry above her written in Chinese. It had a wild array of colors and illustrated four majestic looking animals: A turtle, tiger, dragon and phoenix. In between the four regal beasts was a woman wearing a long dress with many ribbons and bows. "Wow," Kumiko breathed in awe.

The sound of footsteps awoke her from her state of admiration. She wildly turned around to see two burly men swaggering in. '_They look wasted,'_ Kumiko thought, slightly amused.

"Heysweetheartwhassyurrname?" One slurred. '_Yup, they're smashed,' _Kumiko concluded.

"Leave. You two have no right to be in this temple, especially if you're not sober. This temple is for silent prayer, now I suggest you leave!" Kumiko ordered, getting angry at there presence.

"Or what?" The other man said.

"Or else I'll make you leave." She raised her head up boldly, not feeling quite as brave as she was playing out to be. Both men laughed.

"You make us leave? The only way we're leavin' is with you!" One exclaimed, his drunken friend rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Chauvinistic pigs," Kumiko smirked. Maybe she wouldn't be able to take them, but she could trick them. She reached into her bag and took out her cell phone. "See this? It's a weapon that powerful sorcerers use and if you two don't want to disappear forever I suggest you go now!" She dialed her own number and the phone started to ring.

"She's powering it up, let's go!" After pulling his companion to his feet, the man led his friend out of the temple and out of Kumiko's site.

Kumiko laughed. "Bakas!" She put her cell phone back in her back with a look of utmost satisfaction on her face.

"That was quite something you did just now. You have a strong heart." Kumiko turned her head back towards the tapestry to see a small old woman standing by the Kotatsu.

"Who, who are you?" Kumiko felt the woman could do her no harm, unless she thought her a dangerous foreigner.

"People call me many things, Oracle, Preeminent Person, Tai Yi-Jun, old hag. But you can call me Tai Itsukun." Kumiko walked towards her and smiled slightly.

" I'm Pleased to meet you. My name is Kumiko Inoai." She bowed slightly, knowing that if the woman was called an Oracle or Preeminent that she was much more powerful and important than herself. Besides, it was good manners anyway.

"It was very brave and very clever to protect the temple that way young lady. Although, I am not accustomed to the item you used." Tai Itsukun said.

"Oh, My cell phone!" Kumiko took it out of her bag and showed her. Tai Itsukun examined it closely.

"How strange…" She said softly, and then handed it back to Kumiko. '_I wonder where I am, and how to get home…' _Kumiko thought wistfully.

"I was wondering, could you tell me where we are? I seemed to be a bit lost."

Tai Itsukun laughed. "You're from outside the book aren't you?"

Kumiko blinked. "How did-"

"I know because currently there are two priestesses here from another world." Tai Itsukun answered.

"Priestesses? Of what?" Kumiko asked.

"Of one of each of these gods." Tai Itsukun pointed to the tapestry. "Genbu, the turtle, is the God of Hokkan, the country to the north. Biyakko, the Tiger, is the guardian to Sairou in the west. Seiryu, the Dragon, is the God of Kuto to the east. And finally, there is Suzaku, the phoenix, the guardian of Konan to the south."

"So who's the girl in between them?" Kumiko pointed to the figure with the flowing hair in between the four beasts.

"That's the priestess of four gods. She keeps peace within this world, and between the four gods," Tai-Itsukun said proudly.

"I see. So, what do you mean that there are priestesses from another world?" Kumiko sat down on a cushion that was seated in front of the alter to the tapestry.

"The priestesses of Suzaku and Seiryu have both come to find their senshi and revive their gods. The priestess of Suzaku is Miaka Yuki and her rival, the priestess of Seiryu is named Yui Hongo." Kumiko stood up.

"That's impossible! They're both my friends, they'd never become enemies! I know them both very well and that'd never happen!"

Tai Itsukun took out a small mirror, and it grew until it was taller than Kumiko. "See for yourself." The mirror flashed scenes that had been. Pictures that showed the pain and agony of both Miaka and Yui as their friendship split apart and shattered into pieces.

"No…they can't, no way." Tears began to well up in Kumiko's eyes, as she couldn't bear to watch any longer. "No, please…I don't want to watch anymore of this." The mirror flashed and was gone.

"Is there anything I can do? Can I see them?" Kumiko looked at Tai Itsukun with eager eyes.

"I can have you brought to Konan, to see the priestess of Suzaku, but I'm afraid it would be hard to get into Kuto at the moment. Nakago, head of Kuto's guard and army as well as a Seiryu senshi, is keeping foreigners out and citizens in while the priestess is looking for her senshi." Kumiko nodded.

"Alright. Please, take me to Miaka." Suddenly another feeling of nausea started as she was pulled faster than the speed of light across the countryside. The feeling suddenly stopped as they stopped moving.

"Here we are." Tai Itsukun said. "This is the palace, where the emperor Hotohori lives."

"It's nice," Kumiko said, looking up the grand steps. The building was indeed grand, but not as grand as the feeling Kumiko had that she was about to see her friend. She was jerked out of her state when someone shoved passed her, almost knocking her down. "Watch where you're going ass hole," She called.

"Screw off," the man called back.

"You first!" Kumiko yelled, sticking up her middle finger and waving goodbye with her other hand. Tai Itsukun grabbed her hand and forced down her middle finger.

"You'll want to watch your behavior, and your language," Tai-Itsukun warned, "You're about to go into the regal emperor's palace." Kumiko nodded.

They walked up the grand marble steps and were let through by the royal guards. Tai Itsukun led her to a courtyard where a small group of people were idling. Suddenly, a girl under the shade of a mulberry tree squinted and got up.

"Kumiko! Is that you?"

She ran towards Kumiko and gave her a hug. "Miaka! It's SOOO good to see you! I was going to meet you and Yui today at the junction but-" Kumiko was interrupted by Miaka.

"Oh no! Today was the day, wasn't it? I haven't been keeping track. I've been here so long," Miaka looked down at her feet.

"What do you mean?" Kumiko asked her friend.

"I've been here for over two months. I have to stay here until my job is done. Time moves slower in the real world." She replied.

"Miaka, I'm sorry. I feel bad for getting mad at you and Yui for not showing up. I understand, I, I'm real sorry." Miaka shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Don't be. Oh! Hey, lemme introduce you to my senshi. But first, we'll get you out of your school uniform. It looks like you fell in dirt or mud or something." She took Kumiko's hand and led her to a room where she could dress. Tai Itsukun followed. "Here," Miaka handed her a simple robe-like Kimono.

"Thanks," Kumiko went behind the small curtain and started to change.

"Kumiko!" Miaka exclaimed. "You didn't tell me you got a tattoo!"

Kumiko blushed slightly and said, "Oh yea. Nobody else knew about it. I got it a while ago. Mom doesn't know about it yet." A thought suddenly hit her. "Wait…how can you see through the curtain?" She asked.

"Well, it's sorta got fluorescent colors, Kumiko." Miaka said, seeing only the colors through the screen.

"But Miaka, it's only black ink. There's no color."

"Let me see it!" Tai Itsukun demanded, pushing past the curtain.

"Hey, don't peep on me!" Kumiko shrieked, grasping her cloths to her body, leaving only the tattoo showing.

"Child why didn't you tell me you had the mark of the four gods on your back?" She demanded.

"I didn't find it important, sorry."

"Well it is important. Do you know what this means!" Kumiko shook her head. "It means that you are the priestess of four gods," Tai Itsukun said unblinking.

"Me? The priestess of four gods? No way, that's not possible." Kumiko said, laughing nervously.

"But it' s true. The legend says that the priestess of four gods will come with a marking of them on her back." Tai Itsukun said insistently.

"But it's just a tattoo! Anybody can get them in my world."

"But I don't think other people's glow with the powers of the gods, do they?" Kumiko was silent. She just couldn't imagine herself as that beautiful woman between the four gods bringing peace. She could hardly contain peace between her emotions and decisions.

"Wait, does this mean Kumiko has to become my enemy?" Miaka said, her voice wavering. Tai Itsukun shook her head.

"On the contrary. Kumiko's job as the priestess of four gods is to bring peace between the gods."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Kumiko asked uncertainly.

"Oh, you have to get seven senshi and summon-" Miaka was interrupted by Tai Itsukun's voice,

"No. She has no gods to summon. Instead of seven senshi, she has four guardians from each god to protect her."

"Wait, what's are you all talking about?" Kumiko was beginning to get irritated at the whole situation.

"Normally, a priestess for each of the four gods will have seven senshi, or warriors, to defend her from harm. You know that they're a senshi because of a marking they have on their body. When all seven are found, the god can be summoned and the country saved," Miaka explained.

"Okay, so I only have four? And what do I do with them?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, more or less they protect you as your power grows stronger. You'll have to have a lot of power to control all four gods," Tai Itsukun said.

"Hey, you never said anything about controlling them," Kumiko said warningly. "Don't worry. When you have the power, you will control them. But we have other things to worry about. Like finding the Suzaku guardian that will protect you."

After putting on the kimono, Kumiko, Miaka and Tai Itsukun went back to the courtyard. "How will I know which one is my 'guardian'?" Kumiko asked Tai Itsukun. "The portion of your marking with the phoenix on it will start to glow red and will cause you great pain. It will go away as quickly as it comes, but it works as a warning to let you know who the guardian is," she answered. Kumiko nodded. Miaka started to introduce her senshi one by one. "This is Tamahome," She said, grabbing his arm tightly and forcing him to shake hands with Kumiko.

"Nice to meet you." Tamahome said, shaking hands with the smiling Kumiko.

Next she was introduced to the emperor Hotohori, who was also a senshi. Then Nuriko, who at first Kumiko thought was a woman. "Don't be fooled," Miaka whispered to her, "He's a guy. He tricked me too."

"Is this another priestess, no da?" Chichiri, the next of Miaka's senshi, asked looking at her oddly, cocking his head to one side.

"Sorta," Kumiko said, "I'm the priestess to all four gods. It's confusing and I don't quite understand it."

"Well it's nice to meet you anyway, no da." She was introduced to Mitsukake, who had the power to heal all wounds, and Chiriko, the youngest senshi who was very happy to meet her.

"This kid is practically a genius," Miaka beamed, ruffling his hair.

"Well, I'm not all that bright, but-" he began but Miaka interrupted by bragging to Kumiko how he had taken college exams given by the government.

"Well you seem to be quite the little Albert Einstein," Kumiko said. Chiriko gave her a puzzled look and she laughed. "I'm sorry, I forgot, you wouldn't know who he is. Never mind."

Miaka pulled Kumiko aside. "So, who the guardian?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know, I never felt a pain," Kumiko answered, slightly worried.

"How can that be…oh wait! Tasuki isn't here. Where is he?" Miaka rushed over to Tamahome and whispered something in his ear. Tamahome said something back, and Miaka ran back to Kumiko. "Trust Tasuki to be missing in action when we need him. He's probably down at a bar someplace-" But before she could finish the one who was obviously Tasuki appeared.

"Oh. Hell. No." Kumiko said flatly. This Tasuki was the guy that had bumped into her before.

"Oh Tasuki, I'm glad you showed up!" Miaka said. "Kumiko, this is Tasuki. Tasuki, this is my good friend Kumiko!"

"We've met," He said briefly. Kumiko gave him a look that plainly said his presence wasn't welcome. Suddenly she felt a strong burning sensation in her back and she winced.

"Tai Itsukun said the pain would be strong, but not this strong," She said through clenched teeth. It hurt so badly Kumiko almost fell to her knees. But just as Tai Itsukun said, the pain was suddenly gone as quickly as it had come. Tasuki raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now we know which one's the guardian," Miaka said, trying to look at the bright side. "So now what, I find the other four and get strong and all that stuff?"

Kumiko sighed. "I wanna go home."

"I know, but right now it's not an option, for either of us." Miaka said to her friend in empathy.

"Will somebody mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Tasuki asked impatiently.

"Kumiko here has been named the priestess of four gods by Tai Itsukun. She has four senshi guardians from each god to protect her and help her powers grow stronger. You just happen to be the one for Suzaku." Miaka explained.

Tasuki gave her a weary look. "Do I have to? Do you know that she gave me the finger!" Miaka gave Kumiko a look of disbelief while Kumiko slightly blushed and only shrugged.

"His fault. He told me to screw off." It was now Tasuki's turn to get Miaka' s look of disbelief.

"Yea but-"

Miaka held up her hand.

"No, I don't want to hear it. You two are going to have to get along, whether you like it or not." The two glared at each other.

"Tai Itsukun, what do I do now? How do I find the other senshi from the three other gods? For all I know one of them could be dead!" Kumiko complained slightly.

"If you go back to the temple where you first appeared, you will be able to create a spell to find the rest of them," Tai Itsukun answered her.

"But I don't even know where we were. How am I supposed to find it again?" Kumiko asked.

"The temple is at the meeting point of all four countries, and it is called the Kyoto temple.

"Kyoto! That's where I live in my world!" Suddenly Kumiko remembered why the temple looked so familiar. The Kyoto Temple was also a temple in her world, and she had visited it once before.

"Alright," Kumiko said calmly, "I **will **go back to the temple and find the other guardians." Then she quietly told herself. "And I **will** find a way to go home."

Tasuki turned to Miaka. "Do I have to?" He asked her pleadingly.

Miaka gave him a look of disappointment and nodded. "Do it for Konan." The emperor Hotohori stepped forward to Kumiko.

"Before you leave, you'll need weapons to protect yourself," He said, motioning for them to follow. He led them to an armory, filled with many weapons that Kumiko could easily see in a museum.

"Cool," She said looking around the many swords, cross bows and knives.

"I'm fine with my Tessin," Tasuki said, leaning up against the wall. Kumiko grabbed a sword and took it from its sheath. It shown brightly, even in the dark arsenal.

"I like it." She said, putting it back. Then she laid eyes on the most beautiful thing she had seen yet. "Woa," With trembling hands, she picked up the bow and admired its beautiful mahogany shimmer. She touched the slender arrows that were beautiful, yet very dangerous. "Kick ass," She grinned.

After loading everything into packs and onto horses. The two reluctantly started off. "By Miaka! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Kumiko called as she waved goodbye to Miaka, who was growing smaller in the distance.

Tamahome put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be worried about her. She's tough," he said, trying to sooth her nerves. Miaka shook her head.

"She may seem tough, but she gets homesick easily. Lately, she hides everything under her harsh exterior. She didn't used to." Miaka gripped Tamahome's hand tightly. "Be safe, Kumiko," she whispered.

Immediately after they were out of the city, Kumiko turned to Tasuki and said, "Ok, I'm going to listen to my CD player now, so don't bug me." She reached into her bag, which was hung on her shoulder, and grabbed it.

"What is it?" Tasuki asked listlessly.

"It's called a Compact Disk player. You listen to music that was recorded on a disk." Kumiko rolled her eyes.

"But what-" Tasuki didn't bother finishing, for Kumiko was already listening to her music.

Tasuki gave a sigh of disdain. _Women were so selfish and ignorant. Yet easy to fool because of there stupidity…_he grinned. "Kumiko," He called over her loud music. She took off her headphones and looked at him in extreme annoyance.

"What?" She asked crossly.

"It's this way," he pointed up towards the mountain path.

"Whatever," Kumiko followed him, and his grin grew wider. In reality, he had no clue how to get to the Kyoto temple, but at least this way he'd get to see Kouji.

_This is so pointless, why must I follow this idiot?_ Kumiko thought to herself. _Because, he's your Suzaku Guardian and he knows Konan better than you do, _her voice of reason answered. The high altitude brought colder weather, and when they stopped to rest for the night, Kumiko was getting cold. "It's never this cold in Kyoto," She said, hugging the silk Kimono closer to her skin and wishing it was wool.

"Well, we're not in Kyoto, your highness," Tasuki said annoyed as he took out an iron fan that shimmered slightly.

"And what in the name of hell is that?" Kumiko asked pointing to the fan.

Tasuki gave a small chuckle and said, "It's my tessin. This baby can turn anything into ashes in a second flat."

Kumiko gave a laugh of mockery. "I **highly** doubt it. It's a frickin' piece of metal. It can't do that."

"Wanna bet?"

Kumiko was starting to annoy him, and Tasuki was about ready to use his tessin for more than just lighting a fire for warmth. "Go ahead and try, baka."

"REKKA SHIN'EN!" He wasn't lying. Kumiko screamed, a burning flame singeing her scalp. Suddenly, a cooling sensation overcame her and the pain went away. Tasuki stared in astonishment. "What the hell? What kind of magic tricks are you playing?" She looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"That thing would have, SHOULD have charred your head. You…stopped it or something." Tasuki shrugged and made a fire with his tessin by shouting the same spell.

_Tai Itsukun was right: My powers have started to grow,_ Kumiko thought. Her stomach gave a hasty rumble. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrow. The sun was slowly creeping behind the horizon, so Kumiko knew if she wanted to catch anything to eat, then she would have to do it now.

"You know, you're holding that upside-down." Kumiko turned to look at Tasuki.

"I'm left handed, moron. It's my predominant hand and this just happens to be a left handed bow." She spotted a small rabbit nibbling grass. It wasn't big, but it would easily make a meal.

"Sorry lil' guy." She pulled back and let the arrow fly, hitting the rabbit straight in the side. Kumiko grinned: That would shut Tasuki up. When she retrieved the rabbit and the arrow Tasuki gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kumiko asked.

"We have food." He broke into hysterics, thoroughly enjoying the situation.

"Well you could have told me that BEFORE I had to waste the poor innocent bunny's life!" Kumiko suddenly felt she could not eat the rabbit; for she had taken its life when she hadn't needed it. Instead, she buried it beneath the tree where it had met its death.

"Women are so stupid," Tasuki muttered.

Kumiko lay down on the soft ground with a blanket and her bag of things that had made the trip with her without eating a bite. Kumiko looked through her bag and found the picture of her family she kept in a pocket. "Goodnight," She said softly, putting it back. Tasuki stayed awake and tended the fire. The smoldering wood was almost mesmerizing and helped him to forget the task that lay before him.


	2. Befriending an Enemy

So, how did you like the first Chapter? Well, it's obvious that you liked it well enough to read the second one (that's always good…I think) Well, please review! (And if there's anything you want me to clarify, go ahead and email me: please use that one, my other email has some 'issues'

Key

_Italics-Thoughts_

**_Bold AND Italics- Flashbacks_**

**_Shi Jin no Miko_**

**Chapter 2: Befriending an Enemy**

* * *

Morning soon came and brought it's light across the mountains. Kumiko awoke to the noise of chirping birds, and slowly opened her eyes. She gave a small curse and got up. "I'm still here," She sighed. Kumiko knew Miaka would have packed her school uniform someplace, so she started to quietly search through bags. Tasuki had finally fallen asleep and was sprawled out by where the fire used to be. His flaming hair the color of sunsets was his pillow, and he didn't have any blankets. "Pathetic," Kumiko rolled her eyes. He was so stupid.

She found her uniform and hastily changed into it. She thought it warmer than the kimono, even if there was a bit of dirt on it. She also found a bit of the food, which she ate quickly. It was boring being the only one up, but Kumiko thought it better than having Tasuki bug her. She found a stream where she got water and washed her hair the best she could without shampoo. When she returned, Tasuki was still sleeping. "So lazy, Tasuki," she sighed and nudged him with her foot.

"Go away, Kouji, I'm still sleeping." He said groggily.

"Um, I'm not Kouji. Sorry. We need to get moving if we want to get to the Kyoto temple." Tasuki groaned. He'd thought yesterday had been a nightmare.

"Okay, I'm going." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good." Kumiko folded up her blanket and put her bag once again over her shoulder. "C'mon, we don't have all day to sit around, Tasuki!" When they were at last on their way, Kumiko didn't resort to listening to music, but instead listened to the music around her. Tasuki completely ignored her, but continued to lead the way.

Near mid-afternoon, Tasuki proclaimed, "Okay, we're here." Kumiko blinked.

"I don't recognize this place, are you sure?" Tasuki didn't answer, but instead rode ahead of her. "Tasuki! We're not at the Kyoto temple! I demand to know where we are!" She yelled, urging her horse to go faster.

"Genrou! Long time no see!" A man ran outside to meet Tasuki.

"Genrou? What the hell?" Kumiko wondered out loud.

"Kouji, how goes your new job as leader?" Tasuki jumped of his horse to greet his friend.

"Fine, I suppose. Eiken is still being a pain in the ass though. But he could easily be gotten rid of," Kouji grinned, giving a violent motion.

"Tasuki, this isn't funny. Tell me where we are!" Kumiko had caught up, and was towering over Tasuki and Kouji.

"She's cute," Kouji laughed.

"She may be cute, but she's a real bitch." Tasuki whispered back.

"Oh that's it. I'm NOT speaking to you." She got off her horse and started to pet his soft mane. Kouji continued to ask Tasuki questions.

"Is that the girl that was here last time, the Priestess of Suzaku?" Tasuki shook his head and briefly explained the situation. Kouji nodded. "Okay, I get it. So is she like that all the time?" Kouji pointed to Kumiko.

Tasuki nodded. "Sadly."

"Shut up Tasuki!" She called.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me!" He called back to her. She clenched her fists and continued to pay attention to the horse.

"At least **you're** beautiful," She cooed, petting it some more.

"But anyway, tell me more about what's going on here," Tasuki said. "Doesn't look like much has changed." Kouji laughed.

"It hasn't. Other than the fact that women aren't constantly here to fit Eiken's err…._needs_." Both of them laughed. "Y'now, if she's that annoying, Kumiko could always have a little play time with some of the guys," Kouji grinned, letting his mischievous side take the better of him.

"Nah, she'd probably kick their asses anyway."

"Kumiko, we're going inside!" Tasuki called, shutting the door. She sighed.

"Okay. Whatever." Kumiko usually wouldn't care whether or not they did. But for some reason, Kumiko didn't want to be alone. "It's not as if I care what he thinks," She laughed out loud to herself. She never cared what others thought. Even in a tough private school, where first impressions meant everything, Kumiko couldn't care more or less what people called or thought about her. So why was this world so different?

But deep down, Kumiko knew why she cared: He had called her a bitch. Something nobody had ever called her before, even by the horrible girls at school. _Does he really think that? Am I really being that mean and annoying?_ She supposed that being inside a book and having to save the world might have put a little bit of stress on her, but did she really come off as a bitch? She shook her head, as if to mentally shake the thoughts out of her. "Maybe I'll apologize," She said softly to the horse, "What do you think?" The horse gave a small noise and Kumiko laughed. "Okay, if you say so."

She slid open the door and was engulfed in the pandemonium. They were all obviously drunk; Singing songs and laughing like morons. Kouji and Tasuki were amongst them all. Kumiko sought them out, after getting more than fifty sexual comments and references. "Tasuki, what the hell is going on?" Not too good a start on an apology.

"Well, what do you think, smart one?" He then turned to Kouji and said, "She won't be a virgin by the time she leaves this room."

"Guys! Do something!" She demanded.

"Like what? Once these parties start, they don't end for a while," Kouji laughed.

Kumiko felt like yelling and reprimanding rather than apologizing. Instead of doing either, she stormed out of the room, pushing past everyone to get to the door. "Narrow-minded ass holes!" She made a fist and punched her other hands. "I swear the next time Tasuki-" She began.

"-The next time I what?" Kumiko turned around to see Tasuki with a smug look on his face, leaning against a tree.

"The next time you pull something like this, I'm going to go off on my own." He laughed.

"Yea, and you'd be able to find the way by yourself?" Kumiko gave him a look of defiance.

"You've forgotten. I'm the priestess of four gods. I can do it on my own."

Tasuki sighed. "Women. You're so wretched and sad, I almost feel sorry for you. But then I remember how annoying you are and I take it back." The words hit Kumiko like blows to the face. She said nothing, but as instead stared into his malicious amber eyes.

"Whatever Tasuki, whatever." She turned her heel and walked away from him, leaving him in a state of shock.

_Now THAT was unexpected. Why didn't she just yell profanities at me? _Tasuki shrugged and went back inside to join the party. He didn't know why he came outside in the first place.

Although she didn't know where she was going, Kumiko kept walking. She didn't want to go far, but she didn't want to turn back either. _This is hopeless. I'm NEVER going home at this rate. What will mom do, call the police? She'll think I dropped out of school and ran away…_Kumiko gave a sigh and sat down against a tree. The blood red outline of the sun against the horizon was beginning to fade, and hues of pink and purple started to define the puffy cumulus clouds.

Kumiko didn't bother going in when it got dark; for she knew what Kouji said was true: Once one of those parties started, they didn't end for a while. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders to keep in the warmth and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the boisterous noise from inside. _What should I do now? What would **you** want me to do…dad… _Kumiko flinched: She didn't want to think about her father, or anything to do with him. Her eyes stung at her, but Kumiko held back the tears. _Not here, not now,_ She thought, forcing the pain back into the corner of her mind.

When she awoke, it was early morning and the sun was just sneaking out from behind the tops of the trees. Kumiko yawned. "Did I really sleep against this tree?" She thought out loud. She stood up slowly, her legs aching from staying in the same position all night long. The rowdy merrymaking had stopped, or so it seemed, and Kumiko decided now would be a good time to go inside. Everyone was apparently sleeping, because the room where everyone had been was deserted. That is, except for two figures who were talking quietly in the dim corner of the room.

"So, where have you been?" Tasuki asked, almost casually.

"Outside. Sleeping. Didn't you even bother looking?" Kumiko asked.

Tasuki shrugged. "No."

Kumiko blinked. Was he intentionally trying to hurt her feelings or bruise her pride? It sure seemed so to Kumiko, but then, she could never be sure.

"Ok, so do you have everything ready?" Kouji asked. Tasuki nodded.

"Yea. Thanks for the help. I'll see ya soon enough."

"Good luck." Kouji pointed to Kumiko, who gave him a dirty look.

"Yea, well, I'll do what I can. Good luck wouldn't be enough: I'd need a miracle." Tasuki then turned to Kumiko. "Okay, we're leaving then." Kumiko felt slightly pleased, she didn't even need to ask when they were leaving.

That day's traveling seemed to go much slower than the two previous days. Kumiko had a terrible headache and every second seemed like 10. In addition to that, Tasuki's words kept playing back in her head: **_Good Luck wouldn't be enough…I'd need a miracle._ **_What's that supposed to mean? Why does he refer to me as if I'm such a horrible burden? _The thoughts nagged her all morning. They passed a traveler, who they asked of outside news. He told them all he knew: Kuto still wasn't allowing anyone in or out, The priestess of Suzaku was continuing on her journey in hopes of summoning her god, and the newest news: Word had spread about the Priestess of Four gods.

Kumiko had a feeling that it wasn't a good thing. Even though she was a symbol of peace, she knew better: There were some who wanted absolute power, and peace didn't matter as long as they were in charge. Her life would be at stake. "Looks like it's still quite a battle," Kumiko mumbled as they waved the traveler goodbye. "Miaka. Yui. How could you?"

"_**C'mon, you're not serious! Your mom's making you go to a prep school! Jonan's not good enough or something?" Yui was in shock. Kumiko nodded sadly. **_

"_**Yea. She says she wants the best for me, and that I would make her proud if I became a doctor or a lawyer. If she really knew what I wanted to do with my life…she'd freak." Miaka laughed slightly. **_

"_**Probably. But, are we going to see you again? Kyoto's pretty far…" **_

_**Kumiko smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure I get to visit you guys. Oh wait, I'm such a ditz, I almost forgot! I got you guys something," Kumiko reached into her pocket and took out three bracelets. "Miaka, the red bracelet's for you: You're full of life, and have compassion for all people close to you. Yui, you get the blue one: Because I could never find another true blue friend. And besides, it matches your eyes!" Kumiko handed them each their bracelets, and they put them on immediately. **_

"_**Thanks so much Kumiko! Hey, don't you have one?" Miaka embraced her friend. **_

"_**Yea. Mine's pink." **_

"_**Why pink?" Yui asked. **_

"_**For L-O-V-E!" Miaka laughed. **_

"_**No. Pink because it's the color of innocence and peace." All three girls started laughing.**_

Around noon, Kumiko and Tasuki stopped to rest for a moment. When she felt she could stand it no longer, Kumiko asked, "What did you mean when you told Kouji you'd need a miracle?"

Tasuki didn't answer for a minute. "I'd need a miracle to put up with you." That was the final straw for Kumiko.

"You know what I hate? Red headed pyromaniacs whose hobbies are drinking, swearing, and lighting people on fire!"

"Oh really? Cuz' I hate stupid girls who only think about themselves!" Tasuki shot back, his grip on his Tessin getting firmer by the second.

"Ugh, you know you are the most rude and arrogant human being I've ever met and I wish you would just leave!" Kumiko shouted.

Tasuki shrugged. "Fine. Find your way by yourself oh great priestess of four gods." He turned and started to walk in the direction of which they came. A flood of guilt and shame instantly washed Kumiko's sudden anger away.

"Tasuki…wait." He stopped. Kumiko's knees trembled beneath her as she shakily said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Any of it. It's just…" she stopped. She swallowed her tears and continued, "It's just SO hard for me to be here. You don't know what it's like to see two of your best friends fighting each other over the stupidest thing. And to be in the middle of it where either of them could turn their backs. I…I just really need a friend right now." She could no longer withstand the tears, or her own weight. She fell to the ground and started to cry, like she had needed to for months. Tasuki knelt by the shattered girl and forced her to look him in the eye.

" Hey Look, I'm not mad at you if that's what you think." Kumiko forced a small laugh.

"Liar."

Tasuki blinked. "Okay, maybe I'm a little pissed from when we first met and all but…" he couldn't find the words.

"…You don't have to find your way on your own. And…I guess I'll be your friend and stuff."

Kumiko gave a small smile and wiped away her tears. "Let's start over. From the beginning okay? My name's Kumiko." She held out her hand.

Tasuki, not accustomed to 'starting over' shrugged it off and said, "Tasuki. Nice to meet you." He helped her up to her feet and she gave a authentic smile Tasuki had never seen from her.

"Shall we be going?" she asked lightly.

He nodded. _You Know, this new beginning this might not be so bad after all…._He thought to himself.

The silence on the way was now almost unbearable for Kumiko. "Tasuki, you didn't really tell me about yourself. Neither did Miaka."

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked, looking at her with a surprised look on his face.

"I dunno. I guess I can tell you about first, so you can get the hang of it, I suppose. Let's see, I turn 16 in five days, I forgot about that, I live in Kyoto, and I don't have any siblings."

Tasuki sighed and said, "17. I grew up in a village called Taito but ran away when I was 15 and I have five older sisters."

"Really? That'd be fun!" Kumiko said, thinking if she had five sisters that they'd get along great.

"So it would seem," Tasuki shook his head. "Not if you're a guy." Kumiko continued to talk, and ask questions, and Tasuki kept answering. "You know another thing about women," He joked, "Is that once they start talking they never shut up."

Kumiko stuck out her tongue playfully. "Well, guys don't know when they need to shut up either. That's why they always say the wrong thing at the wrong time." She laughed. The idle talk continued, along with the occasional teasing, and the time passed quickly. Kumiko never really had any guy friends before, and she supposed that it wasn't so bad. Surprisingly, she enjoyed his company for the first time.

When it was dark, the two stopped and made camp, as Kumiko decided to call it. She found it ironic that before time went so slowly when she was miserable, but now that she was content, time went to fast. She was getting sleepy, and she went to bid Tasuki goodnight. "Hey, aren't you going to sleep?" He shook his head.

"Nope. I stay out here for at least a little while longer," He poked the fire with a stick, causing one of the logs to break into pieces.

"Well, then I'll just sit out here with you so you don't have to be alone," She sat down opposite from him and watched the fire smoldering.

"Y'know, you don't have to," Tasuki said. Kumiko shook her head and replied,

"I know. But I want to."

"How come you weren't so-"

"Happy-go-lucky before?" She laughed. "Let's just call it PMS." He blinked. She shook her head and laughed. "Oh never mind. Sometimes it seems like I have a lot of different personalities. Sometimes I can be aggravated by everything, other times I'm really happy. Then I can get really emotional, and who knows what else."

"So which one's the real you?" Tasuki asked.

Kumiko shrugged. "They're all me, I guess. I'm usually in the middle. Not so temperamental." Tasuki nodded, to show he understood, but he quite didn't. How could she be so different? The only thing he could say for certain was that she wasn't anything like the one sided people he'd met.

"So, why do you hate women anyway?" The fire crackled and illuminated Kumiko's face in the pale moonlight. Tasuki looked up from the fire.

"Like I said, I have five older sisters. And they tried to dress me up like….it." Kumiko raised an eyebrow.

"It? It the clown?"

Tasuki shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. They tried to dress me up like NURIKO. They were horrible." He imitated them in high-pitched voices. "'Oh Tasuki-Kun you'd look SOOOO cute in pink! Let's put some theater make-up on him, he'd look so Kawaii! Tasuki, come here and we'll dress you up all pretty like us."' Kumiko giggled.

"What? What's so funny about that?" he asked her.

"I dunno. You'd just…look funny dressing up like Nuriko."

"Yea, well he enjoys it. I think." Tasuki shrugged.

"He fooled me. I thought he was a women," Kumiko gave a small smirk.

"Yea, well he fooled half the guys back at headquarters." They both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kumiko said between gasps of laughter. When they both finally stopped laughing, she smiled and said, "Tasuki…thank you. I know I've been a pain. Just…let me know when I'm annoying ok?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Okay, sure."

Kumiko yawned. "Alright, I think I'm going to give in and go to sleep now. You?"

Tasuki shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not all that tired yet." Kumiko sighed and said,

"Okay, whatever you say. Goodnight."

"yea, goodnight. See ya in the morning." Kumiko stared up at the stars through the evergreen trees. She wondered if she were in her world, she could look up at the same stars. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. A snapping noise awoke Kumiko in the night. It was dark around her and the fire was only a pile of embers.

She sat up slightly and looked around. Her eyes were adjusted to the darkness, but it was still hard to see. An uneasy feeling settled in Kumiko's stomach: Something…or someone was nearby. _I need light…_she thought frantically. Suddenly, a small orb of light started to glow from her fingertips. Soon it grew big bright as a flashlight.

"My powers certainly are a benefit of being a priestess," Kumiko stood up and slowly looked around. The light grew brighter and her subconscious request. Out of nowhere, a hand clasped around her mouth. Instinctively, she thrust her elbow into her attacker's stomach and whisked around. The man clenched his stomach and fell to the ground. A whizzing noise went passed her ears as Kumiko felt a sudden pain in her shoulder.

_There's obviously more than one…_She thought. Kumiko rapidly ran to her sword that she had received from Hotohori.

"You want to kill me? Than do it the right way." A man approached from the surrounding woods, put down his bow and arrow, and launched at her with his sword. Kumiko swung at him and suddenly her sword was covered in blood and the man lay dead on the ground.

All of the sudden she couldn't breathe. _They aren't real, this is a book. They're not really alive. It's just a story, _she assured herself. His companion, who as still on the ground looked frantically up at Kumiko. He was unarmed.

"Now, tell me who you are and who sent you." She pointed the sword at him and put it to his throat.

"Never," He spat. She pressed the sword closer to his neck.

"I mean it. Tell me, or you will die." In a second's time, the tables had turned. A third assassin, who had obviously been hiding, now had a sword to her throat.

"Lower your weapon." He commanded. Kumiko struggled, but he advised her, "We're the assassins. Think about it logically." She reluctantly dropped her weapon to the ground. "Now you die," He laughed.

"REKKA SHIN'EN!" A sudden burst of flames swallowed her attacker as he fell to the ground screaming. Kumiko turned to see Tasuki, who was smirking slightly.

"Don't mess with me, or the priestess." He warned. When Kumiko turned back, the one man left alive had escaped. Breathing hard, Kumiko fell to her knees and clutched her chest. She had never been so scared in her life. "You okay?" Tasuki held out his hand. She nodded, grabbed her blood-covered sword, and stood up.

"Yea. Thank you so much. If you wouldn't have saved me, I'd be dead."

"Or worse."

Kumiko gave him a puzzled look. "What's worse than being dead?"

Tasuki raised his eyebrows. "Trust me, there's worse." Kumiko only nodded.

She ran her hand across her neck. "He almost got me there." She laughed, for she had escaped death quite simply without even realizing it. "Hey, look, isn't it cool? I have light at my fingertips. My powers rock!" She held her hand out for Tasuki to see, and he nodded.

"Kumiko, you're bleeding!" Until that moment, she had completely ignored the pain in her right shoulder. She looked down to see that the blood had stained through her white shirt.

"Oh, so I am. In' that funny?"

She pulled down her sleeve so she could see the gash in her arm. Tasuki reached out his hand and touched it slightly, which caused Kumiko more pain. "Ow you baka! Don't touch it!" She winced.

"Sorry," He said remorsefully.

"It's ok. I think I have a few bandages in my bag, at least I hope." She grabbed her small bag and started looking through it, letting things fall where they may. "Ah, found it!" She grabbed the diminutive tin with the first aid sign on it. Tasuki helped wrap her shoulder, which she graciously thanked him for.

"Hey, stuff fell out of your bag," They both started to gather things up and put them back in the bag. Tasuki stopped at an object and stared at it.

"What's this?" He asked her.

Kumiko snatched the photo from him. "It's a photograph. A moment frozen in time, I guess. You take picture with something called a camera." She held it tightly in her hands, not wanting to show him.

"So, what was it a picture of?" he asked, getting up and trying to see it.

She was silent for a moment, but then suddenly said, "My family." Even though she didn't want to, she handed the picture back to him.

He looked at it closely. "Is that you?" He asked, pointing to a familiar figure.

Kumiko nodded. "That's mom on the right, and on the left is…my dad." She bit her lip. "But he's gone now. Passed away."

"You mean he's-"

"Dead." Kumiko's words overlapped Tasuki's.

"Oh."

"He died a few months ago." Tasuki handed her the picture, which she put in the bag. "I don't really think I can sleep after that," She said, trying to smile.

"Yea…" Tasuki's thoughts were elsewhere. _I didn't know she lost her father…no wonder she was so horribly mean. I shouldn't have been so awful, _he thought, a strong pang of guilt in his side. "Kumiko" She looked up at him with her stunning hazel eyes. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Did your attackers ever say anything about who sent them? Or where they were from?"

Kumiko shook her head, a disappointed look upon her face. "Nope. I couldn't get it out of them." She sighed. "I'm of no use." Then she laughed and said, "Well other than saving the world." Her smile left her face, as she could keep the act up no longer. The uneasy yet familiar feeling of fear sent chills up and down her spine. She could have easily died. And there would be others sent to kill her, Kumiko was sure of that.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Tasuki's voice snapped Kumiko back to reality.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just think I should at least try to sleep. Y'know, so I won't be tired tomorrow when we leave." She grabbed the remaining things that belonged in her bag and shoved them in carelessly. Tasuki nodded and she lay back down.

The light that had once sprung from her fingers dimmed, and then disappeared completely. She sighed, trying to exhale the fear and anxiety that filled her. Though she tried, sleep did not come to her. _Maybe it's for the better. I_ _should keep on guard…_ _Priestess of Four Gods…_ The words echoed. She hadn't even been there for a week, and she was already sick of that title. What was she supposed to do anyway? Tai Itsukun hadn't given her many details, only that she had to control the gods and stop them from fighting. Kumiko bit her lip; This wasn't going to be easy, and how much would she have to give up to save this place?

* * *


	3. Distress and Dangers

Wow, another chapter up. Go me! Thanks to everyone so far for the reviews (I really appreciate them, guys!) It seems that most of the romance fics involve Tasuki (Oo) I'll have to keep up with competition, he he… anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Key

_Italics-Thoughts_

**_Bold AND Italics- Flashbacks _**

**_Shi Jin no Miko_**

**Chapter 3- Distress and Dangers**

* * *

The sun took its place in the sky soon enough, but neither Kumiko nor Tasuki got up to leave. _I wonder if he's sleeping,_ Kumiko wondered. She knew that it wasn't likely, but Tasuki could probably find a way. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Just like the day before, her head ached with pain. "So much for more rest," She mumbled. "Hey Tasuki, you sleeping?" There was no answer. Kumiko blinked. She could have sworn he was there. She stood up and looked around. "Ha, wouldn't leave me here my ass." She clenched her fists. If this was his idea of a joke, it wasn't funny.

But then a thought hit her: What if he had been captured or taken while she was trying to sleep? Someone could have easily come and try to kill her again… Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed their arm and flipped them over her shoulder and onto the ground; as she had seen on a TV special on women's self defense. "Ow." Kumiko let go and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh Tasuki, I'm SOOO sorry! I didn't know it was you and I was a still a little jumpy, I really-" But he started to laugh.

"Kumiko, you're an idiot. I knew that. I didn't mean to scare you. Man, if I were an attacker, you'd probably kick my ass."

Kumiko grinned and said, "Yea probably." She gave him a hand up.

"My back's gonna be sore for awhile, I'll tell you _that_ much," he said, rubbing his lower back. Kumiko gave a small smile.

"Sorry. Hey, did Kouji know anything about where the Kyoto temple is?" Kumiko had totally forgotten to ask him the day before.

Tasuki nodded, "Yea, well a little bit at least. He gave me a pretty accurate map." Kumiko replied, "Ok, but if anything we can always try to contact Tai Itsukun."

Kumiko's stomach gave a groan. "Well, looks like it's time for breakfast. Tasuki, will you go get some food out of one of the bags?" He nodded and did so. Kumiko sighed and said, "I wish I had some toast. Or cereal. Or eggs with soy sauce." Tasuki, who had no clue what she was talking about, ignored her sulking and handed her some food. "Thanks." She ate quickly.

"Well, I'll give you one thing, you don't eat quite as quickly or as much as Miaka."

Kumiko laughed, "Yea well, whenever we went to a restaurant, she was the one who brought up the bill." Tasuki didn't say anything, only nodded.

A thought suddenly occurred to him as he turned to Kumiko. "Hey, how's your arm?"

She looked down. "Oh _that_. It's fine. Feels better already." She lied slightly, even though she could tell it was healing, it still gave her pain. "Are you sure?" He asked her, eyeing the wound.

"Yes Tasuki, I'm sure. After all, I'm the one who's hurt, right?" Kumiko didn't want him to worry; that would keep them off track. They would lose time if she stopped to get it treated. "Well, I think we should head off. We don't want to lose time, Y'know."

Tasuki nodded. "Okay."

"Hey Kumiko, what are you supposed to do when you get to the Kyoto temple?" Tasuki asked. Kumiko thought back to what Tai Itsukun had said.

"_**Once you reach the Kyoto temple you must light a holy fire and chant prayers to the four gods," She told Kumiko. **_

"_**But how will I know what to say? I don't know any prayers." Tai Itsukun smiled. **_

"_**The words will come to you in due time. Do not worry your head over such small things. The gods will appear to you in turn to tell you which senshi will be the guardian. Except of course Suzaku, who you've found." **_

"**_Okay. I'll do my best, Tai Itsukun…" _**

Kumiko turned to Tasuki. "I have to light a holy fire and try to make contact with the gods. They'll show me who my other three guardians are."

"I see." It was silent for a moment, then Kumiko stopped abruptly.

"What is it-" Tasuki began, but Kumiko interrupted with a soft "Shh."

They listened.

"Someone's near by." She got down from her horse and drew out her bow and arrows. She knocked one and put it in ready position. Tasuki gripped his tessin. They could hear soft footsteps approaching; stalking footsteps. A small sound came from behind Kumiko and on instinct she whirled around and fired an arrow.

A man, dressed in all black caught the arrow as if it were a ball being tossed. Kumiko gasped. _How could that be! I fired that thing so fast he could have missed it with a blink of an eye!_ The man dropped the arrow and smirked.

"I am only a messenger." He turned to Kumiko and said, "And the message is this: Give up your title or die."

Kumiko furrowed her eyebrows and gave a small smirk. "Well you may tell whoever your working for to shove a stick up their ass and leave me alone. I'm not going to give up my duty for anyone! Now, go: Before your employer never receives word from you again." But he was gone before Kumiko could take another breath.

"Well, that was weird." Tasuki blinked at looked around. The man was nowhere to be seen.

"What an ass. If they think I'm gonna give up, they've got another thing coming." She once again packed her bow and arrows away and climbed back atop her horse. Tasuki laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked him.

"Well, you use pretty vulgar language for a woman." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well you use it too." She pointed out.

Tasuki shrugged. "Yeah, well I'm a guy. I have an excuse." She gave a small smile.

"Okay, I'll clean up the language a bit if it makes me a more PROPER woman." Her smile grew into a grin and they both laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder what'd be like to actually _live_ here forever. It'd suck." Tasuki looked at Kumiko, surprised at her comment.

"Well, not that this place is horrible. It's actually quite gorgeous compared to our world, but there's no…. technology. At least compared to where I come from. It's just-"

"-Not your home," Tasuki finished.

Kumiko nodded. "I guess. I'd never be able to settle down and get married either. God, I'd run away." She looked at Tasuki and realized what she'd just said. "Oh, that's not what I meant! There's nothing wrong with running away! I didn't-" She stopped and saw that Tasuki was laughing.

"Well, what's so funny about that?" She asked him.

"You're so self conscious. Does it matter?" He laughed more, and Kumiko only thought about it.

_Does it matter? Was the past just gone, and never to matter again?_ No, Kumiko told herself. _The past DOES matter. It helps shape who you are…doesn't it?_ "Is that one of the reasons you ran away?" She asked Tasuki.

He shook his head. "No. I…I just couldn't stand my mother anymore."

Kumiko nodded. "I know how that is. I hate my mother." He looked at her in amazement.

_Though she may hold grudges, Kumiko could never have the heart to hate someone…could she?_ "What do you mean?"

Kumiko bit her lip and said slowly, "After my father died, my mom pretty must lost it. She didn't go crazy or anything, she just…didn't want to live anymore, I guess. She's an alcoholic. I'm guess I'm sorta lucky I go to Seikoro. Otherwise, I wouldn't really have all that nice a home to live in."

"What's Seikoro?" Tasuki asked.

"Seikoro Prepatory School for Young Females. In Kyoto. I go there and learn stuff…I guess you could say it's a place for really smart girls."

"What about boys?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No boys. It's an all girls academy."

Tasuki didn't ask. _Kumiko's world sure does sound odd…but interesting at the same time._

"You don't have school, do you?" She asked him.

"Well, there is. I just don't go. I did. Up until I ran away," He said, almost heedlessly.

Kumiko tisked at him. "You're closing doors Y'know."

"Huh?"

She laughed. "Never mind. My sensei continually says it to me. But then again, he doesn't know how to teach a modern day class."

"You're weird, Kumiko. You do know that, don't you?"

Kumiko nodded in answer to Tasuki's question. "Yup. Well, some of the time. I _can_ be normal. That's just…less fun."

He gave a small smirk. "True."

Kumiko decided to voice a thought that was bothering her. "Hey Tasuki, why don't people live out here? I mean, this place is really nice. In fact, it's beautiful. Why wouldn't they settle it?"

Tasuki shrugged. "Well, bandits, like myself, inhabit this mountain. Many people don't want to deal with it. Outlaws frighten people." He looked at the reaction on Kumiko's face and quickly said, "Oh, you didn't know…did you?"

"That you were a thief? Oh, I knew that, it was pretty obvious. Everything about you pretty much spells it out. It's just…you'd think people could fend for themselves and keep bandits away."

Tasuki shrugged. "Well, they don't. Guess they don't know what's good for them." Kumiko was silent.

She would never be able to steal from others for a living. So how could he? It made her wonder if Tasuki had a conscious, or if he just did what he wanted whenever he wanted.

"Look I know you think it's wrong. At first I did too. But then again, before Emperor Hotohori, people were outlawed all the time. They had no choice but to become thieves and bandits, or they'd die of starvation."

"And you were dying of suffocation," She said aloud, without realizing it.

"Yea, I guess you could say that," Tasuki said, slightly shifting uncomfortably.

"I know how it feels to suffocate. Metaphorically speaking that is. You can't live that way. You have to rebel. I guess that's why I got a tattoo. To…rebel against my mom."

Tasuki didn't say anything. He knew, although it didn't seem so, Kumiko was a lot like him. He felt a strange kinship with her, although he barely knew her. He thought it odd how two or three days ago he hated Kumiko and wished she'd leave him alone. _She really does have a lot of sides to her,_ Tasuki thought.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kumiko suddenly asked.

"Hear what?" He asked in reply.

"Running water!" She took off and followed the sound of rushing water. Tasuki laughed nervously.

"Great. Water." He took off after her.

"Wow, this is awesome! It's soo clear!" Kumiko had gotten off and stopped at a river, which was sparkling in the midafternoon sun.

"Yea, guess so." Tasuki said, staying as far away as 'casually' possible.

"Should we stay the afternoon? I think this'd be a good place to rest a while."

Tasuki shrugged. "I dunno. I guess. But don't **you** want to keep going? This slows us down…" he told her.

"I don't care. Getting to the temple a little later is worth it for this. I'm sure it's sanitary," She dipped her hand in and took a drink of the cool water.

She found it didn't taste like water, but much more than that. From the second it touched her lips it sent a sensation through her. "Wow, this is the BEST water I've ever had!" She exclaimed. She ran her fingers through the water softly, enjoying the feeling of the water's resistance. "I'm going to swim, how 'bout you?"

Tasuki shook his head. "Nope. This is the only pair of cloths I have, I'd rather not," he lied through his teeth.

Kumiko shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself." She took off her shoes, socks and jacket and left them in a pile. She then dove into the water, almost gracefully, not splashing a thing. The water was refreshing and Kumiko felt at ease under the water. As if there was no such thing as the past, present or future: there was just being.

She came up to the surface to breath. She grinned at Tasuki, who was leaning up against a tree watching her swim. "You really don't know what your missing Tasuki!" She dove back underwater.

"Oh trust me, I do," he told not only her, but also himself. When Kumiko finally felt that she had swam enough, she got out.

"Um…are you gonna travel in wet cloths?" Tasuki asked the soaking wet girl. She shook her head, causing her hair to shake water.

"No, I'm going to find that silk Kimono. And a place to change into it." Tasuki raised his eyebrows.

"What, did you think I was going to change in front of you?" She asked, half joking.

"I pray you don't," He said flatly.

"Okay, that's it I'm kicking your as- uh, oops. Sorry, um…butt. Oh never mind! Just…stay here and um…make sure nobody peeps at me." She ran off in search of a way to block her from view.

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Women." Kumiko came back a few minutes later in her Kimono and her hair in a very wet bun. "I put it up so it wouldn't leave water stains in the silk," She explained.

"You should probably worry more about leaving bloodstains on it," Tasuki commented. She raised an eyebrow. "Your shoulder," He pointed to it.

"Oh! I forgot! That water could have easily infected it! I should wrap it up again," She pulled down one sleeve and unwrapped the bandage. But to her, and Tasuki's, surprise, there was no wound. The bandage was no longer blood-soaked and her arm was without a mark.

"It's…gone," She stammered in disbelief.

"Uh, what do you mean by 'it's gone'?" Tasuki asked, walking closer.

"I mean it's not there anymore. It's as if it never happened. I have no wound." Tasuki looked at her bare arm, which was indeed bare.

"That's strange," he looked at Kumiko, then at the river. "The river!" They exclaimed.

"It must have some healing properties of some sort," Kumiko pulled her sleeve back up and went close to the water. "Must have something to do with being so clear and incandescent."

Tasuki looked at her. "Do you even know what that word means?" She looked back at him.

"Well do _you_?"

He shook his head and replied, "Nope."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us," She concluded. "I think we've spent enough time here, we should go." Kumiko nodded, and they went on their way.

Later that evening, Kumiko got terrible pains in her stomach. "No fair! I shouldn't be having cramps! I just dealt with these a week ago!" She complained in anger.

"Uh…am I supposed to know what that means?" Tasuki asked. She shook her head.

"No. I'm…" Kumiko never got to finish, because at that moment, she started to rock back and forth and fell off onto the dirt road.

Tasuki got on his knees immediately. "Kumiko, are you okay? What is it?" Little beads of perspiration started to appear on her forehead and she said,

"My stomach. It hurts…I need help." She could barely breathe much less get the words out.

"Don't worry, I'll find help."

He carefully picked her up and put her on one of the horses. He climbed on the back of it, with the other horse's reins in the tight grip of his right hand. The sped off, searching for anyone nearby. Kumiko occasionally whimpered in pain, almost unable to bear it. Tasuki suddenly saw the candlelight from a cabin window, and lead them towards it. He knocked on the door frantically. A middle-aged woman answered the door.

"Do you need something?" the woman asked.

"It's my friend, Kumiko. She needs help, fast." Tasuki cautiously took Kumiko down and put her inside. "We stopped by this river and-"

"She drank from the water," The old woman interrupted. Tasuki nodded. The woman sighed. "You wouldn't believe how many people come to us in need for help because of that river. It has great healing powers, but is very deadly if it ever reaches the drinkers lips."

"Is it fatal?" Tasuki asked her.

"It can be. This young lady would have died if you hadn't acted quickly."

She went to a cupboard in her kitchen a retrieved a small flask. She poured it into Kumiko's mouth, which swallowed consciously. A man, who was sitting by the fire, went to get a cold washrag, which they placed over Kumiko's head. She breathing became less choppy and a look of tranquility spread over her face.

"You may stay here, if you would like," the woman said kindly. Tasuki thanked her, but didn't sleep. He stayed up to watch over Kumiko and make sure she was safe. Miaka's words kept replaying through his mind. **_"Do it for Konan," she had said._**

Tasuki finally understood the meaning of being a guardian to Kumiko. Though he was away from his own priestess, he was doing this for the greater good of not only Konan, but the whole world. Near early morning, Tasuki head Kumiko say things in her sleep.

Mostly they were things like, "Pass the maple syrup" and "Purple Radioactive Toasters are eating my homework", but there were a few times when Tasuki heard Kumiko mention her father or mother. When the sun rose across the sky, Kumiko finally awoke from her sleep. Her vision was blurry and her head was spinning, but her pain was gone.

"Kumiko, can you hear me?" She blinked a few times and found herself staring up into Tasuki's eyes. They no longer looked malicious, as they had the last time she had looked into them closely, but instead they were shining, like gold.

"I can hear you well enough." She sat up and looked around. "Uh, Tasuki, where are we?" Tasuki sighed.

"Long story," he warned her.

The woman came out into the room and said, "Ah, you're awake. I'm glad to see it. I hear your name is Kumiko."

She nodded. "Yup. Kumiko Inoai. Thank you very much for saving me." She shook hands with the woman.

"My name is Saimarou. And really it's not me you need to thank. It's your friend here. He was the one who brought you to us. He stayed awake all night, and never left your side." Kumiko looked at Tasuki in incredulity.

He looked away and blushed slightly. "It was nothing."

Her husband came inside with firewood, which he placed in by the fireplace. "This is my husband Pechui." Kumiko shook hands with him as well. "So, are you two married?" he asked them.

Both Kumiko and Tasuki blushed furiously.

"No no no, we're just friends. We're traveling out of Konan to the Kyoto temple." Kumiko, realizing what she had said, covered her mouth. Tasuki gave her a dirty look.

Saimarou nodded. "Ah, I've heard of it. It is a great temple for prayer is it not?"

Kumiko nodded, and realized she had not blown their cover yet. "Yes. That's what we intend to do. Or at least _I_ do, I don't know about my companion here, since we don't really know each other all that well and certainly aren't getting married."

After a quick meal, the two thanked the couple and headed off.

"Y'know, you should have just stuck with the 'we're married' story. It's a little more believable," Tasuki pointed out.

"Well I'm sorry, but I just don't want to think about that kind of thing. Especially when I'm 15 years old. Almost 16."

Tasuki had forgotten. She had told him that she when she was going to be 16 soon. Her birthday was in two days.

"Sorry. You're right." They were both silent.

"Tasuki?" She said.

"Yea?" He called back to her.

She smiled slightly and said, "Thanks. Once again, you saved my life. Now I owe you twice."

He shook his head. "You don't _owe_ me anything. Nobody who knows you wants you dead."

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "Ha, you should see some of the girls at my school, they know me and they want me dead."

Tasuki didn't say anything in reply. Why was she so Irritable? There was an awkward silence between them until Kumiko couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a hassle. Look, I think you should go back to Miaka. She NEEDS you, you're her senshi, not mine. I'm strong, I can make it on my own."

Tasuki shook his head. "No. Miaka would want me to stay with you."

"Miaka said you were determined," Kumiko mumbled.

"Well that's good to hear." Tasuki said.

A feeling of unease filled Kumiko's stomach, although she wasn't sure why. To some extent, she felt uncomfortable with the fact that Tasuki had saved her life twice and she was unable to repay him in any way. She had nothing in return. Furthermore, she felt as if she didn't deserve the treatment. But it wasn't the first time. She closed her eyes and tried not to think.

"_**Kumiko, before you leave…" Kumiko could still remember the way her father sounded. **_

_**She turned around. "Yea, dad?" He placed a small box in her hand. **_

"_**I want you to have this, since I won't see you until December," He gave her a hug. **_

"_**What is it?" She inquired, excited about what could be in the box. **_

"_**Open it and see." She opened it and took out a shining gold necklace. **_

"_**Oh daddy," She ran her fingers across the engraved letters, 'Kumiko'. **_

"_**Dad, I don't deserve this. I don't have a present for you in return." **_

_**Her father shook his head and said, "Being my daughter and making me proud is present enough. And besides, I'm going to miss your birthday." Kumiko embraced him tightly, along with her mother. **_

"_**Goodbye, I love you both," She smiled and got onto the bus, luggage in tow. "By Kumiko! See you in December sweetie," her father called. **_

"**_Make us proud!" her mother exclaimed as the bus drove away. Kumiko waved out the window at her smiling parents. _**

Kumiko exhaled quickly, as if to get rid of the memory as well. That was the last she saw of her father. That was the last time she saw either of them smile. Kumiko found it hard to believe that she could remember her fathers voice, or his face. She fingered at the necklace around her neck. It was the last present she would ever get from her father.

"Kumiko, are you okay?" Tasuki looked at her, a perplexed look plastered on his face.

"Yea," Kumiko was slightly out of breath.

"Doesn't seem like it," He muttered.

"Well maybe I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?" She snapped. It was silent. "Sorry," She mumbled.

"It's okay."

She sighed and said, "No it's not. I really am a bitch sometimes."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Okay, I know I we just met a few days ago and I don't know you all that well, but for one thing, you've gotta stop being so damn literal."

She sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'm too literal." She squinted. "Hey, is that a town?" Tasuki looked to where Kumiko was staring.

"Sorta looks like it," he said.

She grinned. "Well, finally a glimpse of one since we left."

"Uh Kumiko, we left, like four days ago."

"True. But time passes real slow here. I'm not so used to this, I live a fast paced life." Then she laughed. "Well, if you could call running frantically to get to class without being marked tardy fast paced."

They slowly made their way down the valley to the village. It was a steep slope, and they were careful not to slip. At one point it was so dangerous that the two got off of their horses and led them.

"We're almost there," Kumiko said, out of breath. When they had finally made their way down the hill, the road got easier and they got back onto their horses.

The town was fairly small, mostly made up of houses and a few other buildings. The two didn't attract many stares, instead the people continued to talk amongst themselves. _Hmm…guess I'm blending in better. This Kimono works well. Just as long as Tasuki doesn't do anything completely stupid,_ She thought to herself. Tasuki began to look around at the buildings.

"Watcha looking for?" She asked him curiously.

"Bar," he answered.

"Oh come on Tasuki. This is a pretty small village, they probably won't have one," Kumiko tried to insist. The entire truth was that she didn't even want to go to a bar in the first place. Especially if she was going to get the same comments she did last time.

They tied their horses near by. "Tasuki, do we have to?" She asked. He gave her a pleading look. She sighed. "Ok, fine." The inside of the building wasn't as dingy as Kumiko would have expected. Instead, it seemed nice, almost like a restaurant.

"Tasuki: Only two, then we leave." He raised his eyebrows.

"Only two? Oh come on Kumiko!" She rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Three but that's IT. I do NOT want to have to drag you out of here after you've gotten your ass kicked by everyone else."

"I'm not going to get my ass kicked," he retorted.

"Well, Tamahome got you pretty bad," she grinned.

"How did YOU hear about that?" He looked at her in slight amazement.

"Miaka."

He clenched his fist and said, "She's Sooo gonna get it when I see her again." Then he went to the bartender to order drinks. He came back with a grin on his face, with two drinks in his hand. "You're not going to drink both of them right now, are you?" He shook his head.

"Nope. One's for you."

"Uh, Tasuki, I don't drink."

He shrugged. "Well, then, I'll just have to drink it myself." Kumiko rolled her eyes.

"Tasuki no baka."

They sat down at a wooden table. Kumiko knew this was going to be a while. Tasuki went on right ahead merry making with other people while Kumiko sat and looked around. Suddenly she heard something that made her ears perk up.

"Yes, and the girl was wearin' a funny looking outfit. Had six men and another girl with her. Odd bunch they were-" Kumiko blinked. Could they be talking about Miaka or Yui. She turned around and faced the person who had spoken.

"Excuse me for intruding on your conversation, but I couldn't help but overhear. What was this about a group of odd looking people?"

The man looked her over, as if he was checking her normality, then said, "Oh yea. This girl, 'bout your age. She had brown hair, up in buns. She had some sort of ugly short dress on. Very strange. She had about seven comrades. All very strange. Purple haired guy, sorta looked like a girl, a funny man who looked like he had a cat's face, small child, tall burly man with a cat-"

Kumiko interrupted, "Did you ever talk to her?"

The man shook his head. "I didn't, but my buddy did." He nudged his friend, who was sitting next to him.

"I asked her name. She called herself Miaka, and said she was the Suzaku no Miko-"

Kumiko's heart lightened. _Miaka! She's here, I can't believe it!_ Kumiko tried to keep her excited emotions under control as she casually said, "And this other girl? What did she look like?"

"Well, she was odd looking. She was taller than the one called Miaka, and she was wearing all black. It was sort of an oddity, her cloths. She also had her hair up in buns, but it was somewhere between a red and a black. I believe they called her 'Mischa'. She's supposedly the Genbu no Miko. But I don't know what she's doing in these parts."

Kumiko was puzzled. Genbu no Miko? There were three priestesses? The last that she had heard from Tai Itsukun, the only ones were Miaka, Yui and herself.

"Hmm…that is strange. Genbu is the guardian for Hokkan, but it's priestess would have no reason to be here in Konan."

The men looked at her strangely. "And how's a woman know so much about this?" One asked, almost suspiciously.

"Oh well, my grandfather is quite the storyteller, and he always told me stories about he four gods when I was young," She lied through her teeth.

"Ah, I see. Make's sense," one said, then took a huge swig.

"Well, I best be going. Thank you." She turned back to Tasuki and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow! What was THAT for!" He asked, rubbing his ear with his free hand.

"Well I had to get your attention one way or another."

"Well another would be better." She shushed him.

"We don't have time for this. Miaka's here."

"What? What do you mean?" He looked around.

"Not HERE in this room. Here in this town. I just heard the two men next to us talking. They said they came in just before we did. There's no way they kept going."

"So, where do you think they are," He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But our best bet is to find them soon." Tasuki nodded.

Kumiko turned to ask the two men if they knew where Miaka was staying. They told her they didn't know, but that there was a small residence at the end of town where someone was letting travelers stay with them. The two left the bar to find the house.

"Well, it's good we can see everyone." Kumiko said cheerfully. Suddenly she shivered.

"Oh come on Kumiko, it isn't that cold," Tasuki told her. She shook her head.

"I'm not cold. Look." She pointed ahead, to where the moonlight bathed a person standing on a cliff top. They seemed to be dressed in black, and slightly dangerous.

"Who do you think it is? Another assassin?" Tasuki asked her. Kumiko shrugged.

"I don't know. They're obviously following us. Whoever's sending them really wants me dead."

"Hurry, let's go." Tasuki grabbed her hand.

She turned to look at him. "No. I'm going to take care of them. All they'll do is follow me to the end of the earth if they have to. I'll kill them before they kill me.

"Kumiko, aren't you overacting a little? How do you know that's an assassin?" He asked. She pointed to their fingers, which held four Shiruken Stars held tightly.

"Ok, I believe you."

"Wait here, I'll be right back," She told him, as she took her sword from it's sheath and quickly, yet quietly headed up the hill. Bathed in darkness, Kumiko waited for a moment to strike.

* * *

So did you like it? If so, review! If not, stop reading. Doesn't bother me. Just don't flame. It's discouraging. Thanks! 

Lola


	4. Conflict and Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi.. But I do own Kumiko! I'd appreciate suggestions and ways to make my story better (and compliments are always good ) Later on, this story will become Tasuki/OC, just so you're 'warned'. It wouldn't let me add romance as a genre. --' A character that comes in this chapter, **Mischa Yuki** (Miaka's cousin) doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend Paris-Rose. Thanks!

Key

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Bold AND Italics- Flashbacks**

**_Shi Jin no Miko_**

**Chapter 4 - Conflict and Celebration**

* * *

Kumiko launched silently at the figure. She stopped right before her sword hit their neck. The figure looked surprised, but didn't attack.

"Uh, would you mind REMOVING that please!" The said, sounding very nervous. Kumiko gave a smirk.

"Well you're the assassin aren't you?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN ASSASIN!" The yelled, now seeming to be suffering from extreme paranoia. It was then Kumiko and just listened to their voice. It was a girl.

"Well, you ARE wearing all black." She pointed out.

"It's called GOTH!" The girl whined. Kumiko dropped the sword.

"Wait, you said Goth. You're from the real world?" She asked. The girl turned to her.

"You mean you are too?"

Kumiko nodded. The two jumped up and down squealing, until both realized what they were doing. They simply shifted uncomfortably and blushed. "I'm Kumiko Inoai, it's nice to meet you. Sorry about all that." She stuck out her had.

The girl hesitated slightly. "Mischa Yuki."

"Oh, you're the priestess of Genbu!" Kumiko exclaimed.

Mischa nodded. "Uh huh."

"Hey, you said your last name was Yuki?" Mischa laughed.

"Yeah, you probably know Miaka. She's my little cousin. I'm…let's see…three years older than her? Yea, three."

"So where is Miaka?" Kumiko asked.

"Oh. She's in the house," She pointed.

Kumiko nodded, then said, "So watcha doing out here?"

Mischa shrugged. "Well, I dunno. Sorta looking around, I guess. I was just thinking about going back inside, do you want to come with me? That is, if you're done trying to kill me."

Kumiko slightly blushed and said, "Yes, I think I've given up on that." The two headed into the house on the edge of the hillside.

When they got inside, Kumiko got to fully look at Mischa. Her hair was black, but had a hint of red shimmer. It was up in buns near the back of her head; much further up than Miaka had hers. It was easy to tell that Miaka was her cousin except for one thing: Her eyes. Mischa's eyes were a sky blue. Just as she had said, she was wearing all black: Including black nail polish and a long trench coat. _No wonder I thought she was an assassin. _

"Mischa, where have you-" Miaka stopped when she saw Kumiko. "Kumiko! Oh, It's good to see you! Where's Tasuki?"

Kumiko shrugged. "I dunno. He probably went back to the bar."

Miaka cocked her head. "You two aren't still fighting, are you?"

Kumiko shook her head. "Not really. We worked things out…sorta."

Miaka laughed. "Well as long as you're not telling each other to screw off anymore."

Mischa looked confused. "Who's Tasuki?"

"He's annoying." Both Miaka and Kumiko said simultaneously.

"Oh. Well, thanks for warning me." At that exact moment Tasuki came through the door.

"So, you didn't happen to kill any assassins did you Kumiko?" He grinned. She jokingly stuck out her tongue.

"Oh shut up. She's right here. And she isn't quite an assassin. She's the priestess of Genbu."

Tasuki shrugged. "Eh, close enough." Mischa raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Tasuki, this is my cousin Mischa. Mischa, this is Tasuki."

Tasuki surveyed Mischa. "She's weird." He concluded.

"I wouldn't talk. You've got some pretty odd features yourself." Mischa shot back. Miaka looked slightly worried.

"Not again," she whispered to Kumiko.

"Well it's better than looking like a dead person," he commented. With a blink of an eye, a shiruken star was less than an inch away from Tasuki's face, deeply rooted in the wood of the doorframe. "Oh Mischa! That was Sooo cool! You did that perfectly! Ooh do it again do it again!"

Miaka shrieked in excitement. "What do you mean? I missed." Mischa said. Tasuki took out his tessin.

"Tasuki, do threaten everybody you don't like with that thing?" Kumiko asked.

"Have since I got it," He grinned.

"Be careful Mischa, that thing shoots fire. He lit my hair on fire four days ago," Kumiko pointed out.

"Don't worry. If he wants to fight with fire, I've got it covered." She took out a lighter, which gave a small flame.

"Oh god. She's done for," Miaka said.

Tasuki stared at it. "How did you do that without a spell?"

Mischa blinked. "Thank god for evolution," she said, putting it back in her pocket. She brushed past Kumiko and said, "you didn't say he was **that** annoying." She went into the other room.

Tasuki turned to Miaka. "You didn't tell me you had friends more annoying than Kumiko," he told her.

"Hey!" She punched his arm.

"I was just kidding!" He rubbed his arm and gave her a look.

She grinned. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"So, you and Miaka are cousins?" Kumiko had walked out of the room to talk to Mischa.

"Yea, on my dad's side. He's Miaka's uncle."

Kumiko smiled. "I met Miaka when I was in…I think 2nd grade. I moved to Japan from America. I had NO idea how to speak Japanese. But I learned pretty fast. I was lucky I didn't get held back a grade. Although, that would have put me in Miaka and Yui's grade."

"I'm a senior this year. I graduate in the spring." Suddenly Mischa's eyes grew wide. "SHIT!" She yelled, pounding on her forehead. "I'm a baka, I'm a baka, I'm a baka," She kept repeating. Miaka ran into the room.

"What?" She asked her cousin.

"I forgot to turn in my college application!" Mischa was now banging her head on the wall.

"For which one? I thought you had a bunch," Miaka said.

"Yea, I turned those in, but I don't really want to go there. I forgot to turn in my application to go to art school." Mischa persisted to pound her head on the wall.

"No offense Miaka, but your cousin's a wack job." Tasuki was standing in the doorframe watching Mischa. She flipped him off and continued to pound her head. "Well, that's what, the second time in a week, Tasuki?" Kumiko teased.

"Try fifteenth." Miaka muttered.

"That's not funny!" He folded his arms, slightly pouting.

"Sure it is!" Tamahome came up behind him.

"Oh shut up." Tasuki glared at Tamahome, who returned the glance.

"Tasuki doesn't have that many friends does he?" Kumiko asked.

"Last time I counted, it was like…5." Miaka giggled.

"If you're done torturing me with mean comments, I'd like to leave!" He began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Aww…. but that's no fun!" Kumiko pouted.

"Not my fault you're not fun. You won't even get wasted." Tasuki's comment made the room go slightly silent, except for Mischa's continuous pounding.

"Tasuki, come here," He leaned in to Kumiko, who flicked his nose. "Ow! That hurt!" He rubbed at his nose, where her finger had hit.

"No shit Sherlock That's what you get for being a baka." Kumiko laughed slightly. He was so stupid, and it was amusing to take advantage of his ignorance. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her ear. Tasuki had flicked it. "Hey!" She glared.

"Well that's what you get for being a woman," He mocked.

"No, a monthly friend is what you get for being a woman."

Kumiko, Mischa and Miaka laughed why Tasuki and Tamahome stared at them dumbstruck.

"A monthly friend?" Tamahome repeated aloud.

Tasuki shrugged. "Women are weird. And stupid. And Annoying. And…" His list went on. He failed to notice that nobody was listening anymore.

"Sorta sounds like your complaining about yourself, no da." Chichiri had entered the room, his 'catlike' mask upon his face.

"Hiya Chichiri! It's been a few days." Kumiko smiled brightly at him, her face looking slightly like Chichiri's mask. "Where's Emperor Hotohori?" She asked.

"He's back in his palace. He had to stay behind, no da."

Kumiko pouted. "Aww, I wanted to thank him. The weapons he let me borrow are awesome. Saved my life a few times."

"And that sword of yours almost TOOK mine," Mischa commented. Chichiri raised an eyebrow. "She thought I was an assassin and she tried to kill me."

Tamahome blinked. "And you're getting along?"

Kumiko shrugged. "Well, she forgave me for my stupidity, so yea."

Miaka yawned. "I'm tired, I'm about ready to fall of to sleep right here as I stand."

"Oh yea, I was meaning to ask you, where are the owners of this house?" Kumiko hadn't seen anyone.

"They're in one of the other rooms. They've been kind enough to let strangers stay in this house."

Just then, a woman came in told them where they all could sleep. Kumiko thanked her graciously for her hospitality. Her eyes began to droop and she tried not to yawn. Everyone else seemed to be ready to sleep as well.

"I'm off to bed guys. See ya in the morning." Kumiko got the chance to sleep on a mattress for the first time in days, which she was extremely thankful for. It made it easier to sleep. The candles were put out, and soon only Kumiko was consumed by the peaceful dreaming of her subconscious mind.

She awoke in the morning to the sounds of laughter and loud voices. She sat up to see Mischa had Tasuki up against the wall. His eyes were wide with terror and he seemed to be trembling.

"What are you doing to him?" Kumiko got up and ran over to him.

"I'm threatening him, what does it look like?" Mischa grinned. "The 'almighty' Tasuki is afraid of water." She motioned to the bucket of cold water she had in her hand.

"Oh stop. He's not all that bad."

Kumiko was surprised at Tasuki's sudden fear of water, but knew that he had avoided telling her.

"Not until I get what I want." Mischa's grin grew wider. "Say 'Mischa is all powerful' and I'll put down the water."

Tasuki glared at her. "No way! I'm not going to say it!" Mischa's hands grew tighter on the bucket of water.

"Do it, or else." Tasuki sighed.

"Mischa is all powerful," He said reluctantly. A look of satisfaction on her face, Mischa put down the bucket. Tasuki stormed out of the house.

"Good going." Kumiko followed him out.

She found him sitting on the ledge of the hill where she had threatened Mischa the previous night. "You didn't tell me you were afraid of water." Tasuki didn't say anything.

"Well, I can see why you wouldn't. I don't just go around telling strangers stuff like that." He was still silent.

"Oh come on Tasuki, it's not all that bad-"

"Yes it is! It is if you come from a group of people who trust you to be their fearless leader. Where I come from you can't just be afraid of something that stupid."

"But it isn't stupid," Kumiko insisted. "If you wanna know stupid, you should here what I'm afraid of." She sat down next to him.

He turned and looked at her. "What are you afraid of that could possibly worse than that?"

Kumiko turned away and blushed slightly. "You'd laugh."

"No I wouldn't. Tell me." He insisted.

She sighed and looked back at him. "Only if you promise not to laugh."

"My honor."

She blinked. "Yea, but do thieves really have honor?" She asked.

"Just tell me!" he urged.

"Okay fine." She took a deep breath and uttered, "Unrequited love." Her words were barely more than a whisper.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?"

"Unrequited love." This time her words were more audible.

"Oh."

"Stupid I know," She said.

He shook his head, "No, it's not stupid. It's just…I can't see you being afraid of something like that."

"Yea well, it scares me. Dealing with it isn't fun either." They were silent.

" I almost drowned when I was little. My family wasn't near by and I didn't know how to swim. Still don't. That's why I've always been afraid of water."

Kumiko nodded. "I don't know, I've always sorta been afraid of Unrequited love. More so know than before. Especially after what happened to Yui." She thought about Yui's love for Tamahome, and having to live with the fact that she would lose him to her best friend.

"What did happen?" Tasuki apparently wasn't told.

"Miaka doesn't like talking about it, but both her and Yui were in love with Tamahome. But Tamahome loved Miaka. When Miaka left and came back, she told Yui that she came back to rescue her, but told Tamahome it was because she loved him. Yui found out. Now they're not friends anymore. And what's worse, blood is being shed." Kumiko looked down at her dangling feet.

"I see."

"Look, we should probably go back inside. But when we go, don't let Mischa get to you. Just, walk away from the argument."

He laughed nervously. "Yea, but that's the thing, I really can't just walk away from an argument."

Kumiko smiled. "I'll tell you a little bit about that. If you walk away, you win." With that, she got up and went back inside, followed by Tasuki.

"There you are Kumiko. Did you have to save the coward?" Mischa smirked. Tasuki felt his temper rise, but Kumiko touched his hand and gave him a pleading look. For some reason, it soothed him.

"No. Tasuki and I just had a little talk." She pushed him into the other room before Mischa could say another word. They found Chiriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri and Nuriko lounging in the next room. They were occupying themselves with various things that looked oddly familiar to Kumiko. "Where did you get that stuff?" She asked.

"Oh, it was in a bag over there, no da." Chichiri pointed to Kumiko's bag, which lay open on the floor.

"Gimme my stuff back!" She snatched her cd player, watch, notebook and pencil (of all things) from them.

"I was playing with that!" Nuriko whined at her, trying to get the watch back.

"Do you even know what it is?" Kumiko held it out of his reach. He shook his head.

"No, but I was figuring it out."

Tasuki grinned. "Liar. You were probably no closer to 'figuring it out' than you are to becoming a woman!"

"Watch it Tasuki," Kumiko warned.

But Nuriko only twisted his arm back simply and said, "Oh no harm done. To me anyways. Tasuki's tactless, and thus, he pays."

"Ow! Nuriko! Stop stop stop!" Tasuki whined in pain. Kumiko blinked.

"Nuriko's been taking vocabulary lessons from Chiriko," She concluded. Nuriko shrugs.

"Well, if you're around him enough, it sorta automatically happens, no da," Chichiri said. Miaka came into the room and looked from person to person.

"Uh Nuriko, you might want to let go of Tasuki's arm," Chiriko suggested. Nuriko let go and tried his best to look innocent.

Tasuki rubbed his arm and said, "Ask Kumiko. She's a witness."

"I'm gonna ignore all that stuff and tell you the good news," Miaka said. "The woman who let us stay here agreed to let us stay a few more days!"

"Why?" Kumiko asked. Not that she didn't enjoy sleeping on a nice mattress, but it confused her to why Miaka wouldn't want to summon Suzaku as soon as possible so she could go home.

"Oh, well, you know that we just got here. It's best to rest, since we've been traveling. Besides, we need to wait for Hotohori to meet us."

Kumiko nodded. "Gotcha."

"I'm hungry, how 'bout you guys?" Miaka suddenly said.

Kumiko sighed. "Miaka, I swear, you're always hungry. I left Kyoto with a lot of my money thinking I'd pay for the bill!" The two girls laughed slightly. The woman, Rinlai, as Miaka called her, came in with bowls of rice with chicken and oriental spices.

"Eat up," She said brightly.

Kumiko smiled at her. "How can we ever repay you for all you've done?"

Rinlai shook her head. "No need. My payment is seeing the joy on my visitor's faces." She left and Kumiko grabbed a bowl before Miaka could finish her third.

"Mischa, get in here before your cousin devours all the food." At light speed Mischa was in and out of the room so fast she was only a blur.

"Ok then." When Kumiko was full, she left the boisterous room to find Mischa. Mischa sat on a chair with her legs crossed and her feet sticking out. Her combat boots lay on the floor beneath the table, out of anybody's way. She had a small piece of paper and was drawing on it with a pencil. "There you are." Kumiko said, as she sat down beside her.

"Hey," Mischa didn't look up at her, only continued drawing.

"Whatcha making?"

Mischa didn't answer for a second. "Oh, you know, just doodling. Nothing else here to do. But bother Tasuki. And of course, you won't let me do that."

"Hey, no hard feelings or anything. I just thing Tasuki's been in a foul mood. Miaka said he's usually really light hearted, kind and fun, but since I've met him, he's been crabby."

"That's because he hates girls," Mischa answered, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, it's true. He's sorta a misogynist," Kumiko answered truthfully.

"In English?"

Kumiko smiled slightly and answered, "I'm agreeing with you. Misogynist means he doesn't value nor care for women."

"Sounds like Tasuki alright," Mischa still hadn't looked up.

Night quickly came, as there was nothing really to do. Though it would be nice to relax, Kumiko almost wished that they could move on with their journey and get to the temple. Kumiko mostly spent her time listening to her cd player curled in a corner of the room. The music soothed her and helped the pain she held ease slightly.

"PM5K?" Mischa asked, hearing the music. Kumiko nodded. Mischa gave her thumbs up. "Awesome band."

As Kumiko lie in bed that night a thought hit her: Her birthday was tomorrow. October 7th.

"I wonder what Mom's doing right now, knowing I'll be missing on my birthday," She thought aloud. She sighed. She already knew her birthday would be horrible; nobody would remember. And he wouldn't be there….Kumiko thought about her father's final gift. She fingered at it and clasped it tightly in her grasp. She wouldn't take it off, not ever. Sleep finally over came the girl as she yawned and closed her eyes.

Kumiko once again awoke to the sounds of angry voices. "Oh not again," She grumbled.

"Kumiko! This time you HAVE to side with me!" Mischa yelled. "He's gone TOO far." She opened her eyes and sat up.

"What is it this time?" She asked listlessly.

"He called me a transvestite!"

Kumiko winced. Now he deserved it; and everyone knew it. "Why am I all of the sudden the peace keeper?" She asked irritably.

"Because you ARE the peacemaker! You're the priestess of four gods!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Oh yea. Oops. Forgot about that." She laughed slightly to herself at got up.

"How about both of you just shut up and not talk to each other?" She suggested. They both glared at each other and walked away. "Thank god," Kumiko whispered.

"Gods," Chiriko pointed out, "There's four."

Kumiko nodded weakly, feeling stupid. "Does anybody know where my stuff is? I'm really starting to miss my school uniform." Kumiko soon found her bag, and grabbed her school uniform. It was dry, and very clean; it looked as if nothing at touched it since it was purchased. "The river," Kumiko smiled. She had come so close to her death that day, and here she was on her birthday still alive. But how much longer would she live?

Kumiko shook the thoughts. She changed into it, and stepped out of the house for fresh air. The morning was a beautiful one; the sky was a azure blue and wispy cirrus clouds dotted the sky. Birds sang and children from the village ran to and fro, playing happily. She smiled. She was glad it was such a beautiful day, after all, her birthday wouldn't be much fun otherwise. _So far nobody's noticed_, She thought. She was almost sure Miaka would remember, after all, they had been friends for a long time. She had told Tasuki, but chances were he wouldn't remember.

Wanting a chance to look around, Kumiko walked through the town. Now that she was wearing her school uniform, she looked a little out of place. But Kumiko didn't mind, if she was quiet and swept past them as normally as everyone else, nobody noticed. People were selling things. Many of them had animals or vegetation to sell. Others had fine goods, like silk and linen. One trader even had metal and iron objects; which she figured were quite rare for a small village. Then she saw it: A pair of glimmering eyes that seemed to follow her. She started to feel uneasy; with other people around, she didn't know what this person would do. She started to push quickly through the crowd, hoping to get away from whoever was following her.

But to no avail, whoever it was kept perusing her. She hid behind a house away from the others, hoping her tracker hadn't seen. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see only Tasuki.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked.

"None of your business," She said, wondering why he wanted to know, and why he had used such a tone.

"Actually it is. If you think you can run around places like this and not get into trouble, you're wrong."

Her face hardened. "I'm not an infant, I can take care of myself Y'know." She pushed his hand off of her shoulder.

"Doesn't seem like it. How many times have I had to save you? I'm your Suzaku guardian, I'm supposed to protect you!"

Kumiko felt her anger rise. "You know what Tasuki, just fuck off. I don't need you as my shadow!" She covered her mouth, but it was too late; the damage had been done. Tasuki shrugged and turned his heel.

"Dammit," She bit her lip. This day wasn't going as well as she expected. She was about ready to pull out her hair. Just as she was finally starting to get along with Tasuki she had to go and let her temper rise. _And why the hell am I a Libra again?_ She thought as she kicked a rock. Kumiko sighed. What would she do now? She reviewed her options. One, she could go back and apologize to Tasuki for being so stupid, or she could stay out amongst the people until she felt like going back. _No, I won't go back._ She decided. _That'll make this even worse. The last thing I want is to explain to Mischa and Miaka why we're fighting again. _She slumped against the house and sighed. There wasn't a way out of this, though she wished it so.

Suddenly, a hand reached up to her mouth and she was pulled inside the house. Kumiko tried to scream, but couldn't. The hand immediately let go of her and she turned. "What the hell?" She exclaimed. The figure that lay before her was none other than Tai Itsukun. "Tai Itsukun!" She bowed her head.

"What did I tell you about that language?" Tai Itsukun warned. Kumiko blushed and apologized.

"Sorry. Sometimes they slip."

"Do not trouble yourself with quarrels. They will only bring you to more pain and agony. I understand you have many emotions struggling to surface.

"Like what?" Kumiko asked.

"Like your grief. I can sense the pain you feel in your heart for your father's death-"

"-That's none of your business!" Kumiko defended.

"And then there's your anger. It brings out the worst in you. You'll want to be careful about that. If you really want to be the priestess of four gods, you're going to have to control that anger. Be the person you were before. Be not the person you are becoming. That will only bring trouble."

"How?" Kumiko asked, feeling helpless.

"Know that your father is with you. He loves you, even though you cannot sense it. But if you try, you can feel it in your heart." Kumiko searched, but couldn't grasp the concept of her father being with her.

"What do I do about the assassins?" Kumiko asked.

"You must fight them off the best you can. That is why you have Tasuki. And when you contact the four gods, they will tell you of the other three."

"But what do I DO with them? Tasuki isn't much help," She said scornfully.

"But isn't he?" Tai Itsukun answered. "You shall receive the blessing of your senshi. And that will be enough. They needn't be with you always."

Kumiko nodded. "But-" Kumiko silenced herself, for Tai Itsukun had disappeared. But Kumiko heard her voice resonate through her mind: **_"Don't worry. I'll be at the Kyoto Temple Waiting for You,"_**

Kumiko sighed. "Whatever."

She stepped outside to see the sun slowly reaching the horizon. How had the day passed so quickly? It was morning when she had wandered around, so how could it be evening now? _Tai Itsukun must have taken more time then I thought…_ Once again, the feeling of unease overcame her as a decision once again lay before her. Would she go back, as Tai Itsukun suggested, or would she find someplace else to go? _I'll go back soon,_ she thought, _but not just yet. There's somewhere I have to go first._ She made her way to the top of the hillside, where the sunset was clear. She looked down at the house and sighed. "Miaka really did forget," She said softly.

Although she had no watch, Kumiko guessed it was sometime around 5:00- when she had been born. "Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to Me, Happy Birthday dear Kumiko, Happy Birthday to me," She sang, her voice quivering with sadness. She felt very lonely, sitting all by herself on her 16th birthday.

"So your what, 16 now?" She head a voice say. Kumiko turned her head. Tasuki was standing there looking down at her. How long he had been there, she didn't know.

"You still pissed at me?" She asked.

"What, for telling me to Fuck off? Well, not as pissed as before, no. I'm trying to cut you some slack since it's your birthday and all. He grinned, and Kumiko grinned back: He had remembered.

Kumiko stood up. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Eh, not like I've never been a pain in the ass."

She replied, "Yea well, you're not so bad." He started to walk away when she said, "And Tasuki?"

He turned, "Yea?"

"I didn't mean any of it."

"Do you ever?" He asked in reply.

She shook her head. She turned back toward the sunset. Tasuki took a few more steps, then stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"In a minute," she replied, "I just want to look at the sunset a little more."

Tasuki turned around and stood next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Pretty, isn't it?"

Kumiko nodded. "Yup. I used to be able to watch them from my bedroom window."

"C'mon, let's go," She said suddenly, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him along.

"Okay okay, I'm coming!" He followed her inside. When Kumiko opened the door she was greeted by a large yell of "SURPRISE!" Kumiko gasped. Everyone was smiling and happy.

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?" Mischa asked, handing her a hand drawn card.

"I know it isn't much but, oh Kumiko, we really wanted to make your birthday special." Kumiko hugged Miaka tightly.

"You guys, this rocks. I've never had such a surprise in my life. I have to say, this birthday was a real surprise." She looked over at Tasuki who smiled at her. It wasn't one of his sly smiles either: It was a genuine one.

There was much merry making that evening. Tasuki had rushed to the bar and gotten lots of drinks, although the only he, Tama home and Nuriko ended up drunk. Kumiko knew Miaka was right: Tasuki could be lighthearted and kind when he felt like it. Even Mischa couldn't deny that. Kumiko went to bed that night the happiest she had been in weeks. She had completely forgotten to mope about her family's absence. She was presented with few gifts, but all of them were quite meaningful. The dreams that reached Kumiko that night were of happy things; her family, friends and favorite pastimes. She slept well, almost knowing what would come by morning.

* * *


	5. Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. I wish. I do however own Kumiko! Mischa belongs to my friend Paris, just so you know. Ok, that pretty much sums it up. Have fun, keep reading! (And don't forget to review)

Key

_Italics-Thoughts_

**_Bold AND Italics- Flashbacks_**

**_Shi Jin no Miko_**

**Chapter 5 : Mistaken Identity**

* * *

Kumiko awoke bright and early. It was the first time in the past two days she didn't have to wake up and stop the fighting between Tasuki and Mischa. She sighed. _I wonder if they'll learn to get along the way we have…_ The sky outside was cloudy, and stratus clouds lined the sky. "Looks like a rainy day." Kumiko said aloud to herself. She stretched and got out of bed. She was the only one awake; everyone else still lay in a peaceful slumber in their beds. Kumiko looked at her presents.

She had received a beautiful picture that Mischa had drawn on paper. It showed the four gods, all in a giant swirl of chaos. It made Kumiko smile, knowing that it was the truth. Miaka had given her a bracelet of gold, which she put on right next to her pink one on her left wrist. Chichiri, who was very gifted with magic, had created a whirlwind of colorful pictures in the air. Kumiko smiled, for she was happy with how her birthday had been. Even though she didn't spend it with her family, she felt at home with Miaka, Mischa and her senshi. Somehow, she felt as if she belonged.

Rinlai suddenly came through the door, smiling happily. She had a basket full of vegetation. "Did you pick that all this morning?" Kumiko asked.

Rinlai nodded. "I had a feeling that it would rain. I wanted to do it know, a day more and the plants wouldn't be much greener."

Kumiko nodded, then asked, "May I help you with anything?"

Rinlai sighed, "Well, I suppose you could. I need some help getting breakfast ready."

"Say no more, I'll assist you in anything you need." Rinlai's face lit up, which lightened Kumiko's mood even more. She was right, seeing others happy was payment enough.

Kumiko and Rinlai easily made conversation as they worked. Kumiko found her easy to talk to, even if she was twice her age. "After my husband died, things got quiet here. There was no more music, no more laughing. I couldn't stand it anymore. There had to be someway I couldn't brighten the house up again. So, I started to let travelers stay with me. Soon there was music and laughter. I felt much more happy sharing my house with others, rather than keeping it all to myself. I guess I'm just one of those people who must be around others to be happy."

Kumiko smiled. "I'm sorta versatile. It doesn't matter if I'm by myself or not. I like to be around the people I care about, but it's better for me to go it alone when I'm around others I can't cope with."

Soon, the others started to wake up. First Miaka, who was obviously awoken by her hunger, then Tamahome, Chichiri and Chiriko. "Do you know when we'll be expecting Emperor Hotohori?" Kumiko asked.

Miaka shrugged.

"The Emperor?" Rinlai repeated, not believing what she had heard.

"Yes, Emperor Hotohori is coming this way. He is to meet up with us as we make our journey."

Rinlai shyly said, "I do not know if my house is fit for the great Emperor's visit."

Miaka shook her head and replied, "No no, it's fine really! Hotohori's really great, honestly. He doesn't mind getting out of the palace once in awhile."

"Nah, he just likes to be with you," Nuriko had woken up while Miaka was taking. He grinned and gave her a nudge with his elbow. "I don't know what you mean by it," Miaka defended. Before anybody could say anything else, the sound of an opening door came from the others side of the room.

Emperor Hotohori stood Casually against the doorframe, dressed not in his proper imperial dress, but in peasant cloths.

"Emperor Hotohori," Kumiko bowed. Rinlai looked shocked, and slightly embarrassed.

"Hotohori, I'm so glad you're here!" Miaka rushed up to him and hugged him. He smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Miaka."

"What'sgoingon?" Tasuki had gotten up, his hair completely messy, his sake jug in his hand.

Kumiko blinked. "Well Konan's EMPEROR just showed up. And you had to make this display of yourself hung over." She turned to Hotohori. "Emperor Hotohori, I must thank you for the weapons you have given to me to borrow. They've saved my life more than once."

"And so have I," Tasuki retorted sitting down, holding his head.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Hotohori said smiling.

"That I've saved her life more than once, or that the weapons did?" Tasuki said unenthusiastically.

"The weapons." Kumiko and Hotohori spoke in unison.

Mischa soon came into the room and saw the emperor. "Oh I remember you, Hotohori, right?" Hotohori nodded at Mischa's question.

Miaka grabbed Hotohori's hand and lead him over to Rinlai. "Hotohori, let me introduce you to Rinlai. She's nice enough to let us stay here with her." Rinlai got down on her knees and bowed respectfully.

"There is no need to bow to me so respectfully, even if I am your emperor. I'm also a simple man," he said, touching her head. Rinlai got to her feet, flushing slightly at his command.

"I suppose we should wake them up," Kumiko pointed to Tamahome and Mitsukake, who lay sleeping still.

Mischa shrugged. "Couldn't hurt." After waking the two reluctant men up, everyone ate. There was much conversation, especially about the festivities the previous night.

"Well, I wish you a happy birthday, Kumiko." Hotohori smiled, and she smiled back. Kumiko had never expected the brave leader of an empire to be so kind.

"Kumiko, where are you and fang-boy headed?" Mischa asked her, after they where done.

"What the hell was that for?" Tasuki argued.

"Because you have fangs. You'd think of all people you'd notice," Mischa replied smugly.

"I do NOT have fangs!" Tasuki said, self consciously rubbing his tongue over his canine teeth.

Kumiko giggled. "I think there cute," She commented.

Mischa made a face. "It makes him look like a bat child!"

Kumiko shrugged. "Maybe so, but it's one of those little features that makes him who he is," Kumiko said.

"Please, spare me of the philosophical talk. I get it enough at school. Blah." The two girls laughed, which left Tasuki in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you not know what the word philosophical means?" Mischa cooed at Tasuki in baby talk.

"He he, do you not know what the words shut the hell up mean?" He mocked.

"Ok that's it, knock it off!" Kumiko warned. But to no avail.

"Are you looking for a fight, Tasuki?" Mischa said, standing up from the table. Everyone was silent.

Tasuki gave a sly grin and replied, "Well maybe I am." Mischa furrowed her eyebrows, and walked away. Tasuki blinked. "Woa, that was it?"

He turned to Kumiko who sighed. "Tasuki, you just lost."

Mischa hurried outside, away from everyone else. How she hated Tasuki. "That bastard. He doesn't know the first thing about me," She clenched her fists tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. But it didn't help much, her anger continued to gnaw at her insides. She took out a shiruken star and flung it into a nearby tree. After retrieving it and throwing it a few more times, she got bored of it and decided to find something else to do.

_There's gotta be some way to get back at that jerk_, she thought scornfully. "Hey Mischa-kun, you shouldn't have to stay out here all day just because Tasuki's being a baka." Nuriko grinned at her surprised face. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as a giant grin crossed her face.

"Nuriko, you're a genius! Thank you!" She hugged him, much to his surprise.

"You're…welcome, I guess. Although I'm not quite sure what I did." He awkwardly hugged her.

Mischa ran back inside the house and went right past everyone else. She found her bag and frantically started searching through it.

"Uh Mischa, what are you looking for?" Kumiko asked, getting hit in the face with a black t-shirt.

"Hold on," She continued to look through her bag.

"Are all your cloths black?" Kumiko asked, handing her the shirt back. Mischa nodded. "Well, except for this." She pulled a light pink kimono out of her bag.

"I see…" Kumiko said.

"Be right back."

Kumiko followed Mischa. "What are you planning to do with it?" Kumiko asked.

"You'll see…" Mischa grinned. Before going into the common 'hang out' room, as she called it, she grabbed a bucket.

"Oh no."

"Tasuki………" Mischa called in a sing-song voice. Tasuki groaned.

"Now what?"

She held up both items. "You choose. The water, or the dress."

"Oh hell no, you can't make me," he replied smugly.

Mischa narrowed her eyebrows. "Wanna bet?" She was dead serious. "Choose. Now."

Everyone knew that when she used that tone, it wasn't good to argue. Five minutes later, the humiliated Tasuki came out in a pink kimono. They all tried hard to stifle their laughs.

Finally Kumiko giggled, "Oh Tasuki-kun you look SOOO cute in pink!" "SHUT UP!" Laughter erupted in the room, as everyone else started rolling on the ground laughing.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera!" Mischa exclaimed. Kumiko handed one to her.

"You owe me big time, Mischa."

Mischa grinned and pointed the camera at Tasuki. "Say cheese, Tasuki."

"Cheese?"

She took a picture at that exact moment.

"What was that?" Tamahome asked looking around.

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "And you wonder how in the world technology grew so rapidly compared to this." Mischa nodded. Once again, Kumiko giggled. "I don't get it, why is it so funny when Tasuki does the whole cross dressing thing and not Nuriko?" She wondered aloud.

"Because unlike that baka, Nuriko actually has enough sense to make himself look like a woman," Mischa replied.

"Can I get out of this stupid thing now?" Tasuki complained.

Kumiko gave him a sympathetic look and then turned to Mischa. "Don't you think he's suffered enough?"

Mischa sighed. "I suppose. But you had BETTER learned your lesson, Tasuki. I'm more powerful than you."

Tasuki glared at her, then went out of the room to go change back into his regular cloths. While he was gone, the other men in the room exchanged uncomfortable looks. Any of them could easily piss of Mischa, and be in the dress next.

"Mischa, you're nice enough not to do that to me, right?" Chiriko asked, timidly smiling at her with his bright childish eyes.

Mischa smiled and replied, "Of course sweetie!" She ruffled his hair. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Now that's just scary, no da." Chichiri commented at the change in Mischa's attitude. Mischa gave him a warning look. "I didn't mean it! I really didn't, no da!" He said this all very quickly, but Mischa just laughed.

"I love having them scared of me." The idle chat continued, and Kumiko noticed that Tasuki never came returned.

"I'll be right back guys," Kumiko said, getting up from her seat to look for him. She knocked on the door.

"Tasuki? Are you in there?" There was no answer.

"Okay, I'm coming in now. If you don't want me seeing you stark naked say something now." But still, there was no answer.

She sighed and opened the door. The room was completely empty. The kimono lay on the floor and Tasuki's cloths were gone. There was a note lying on the floor. Kumiko picked it up and tried to read it the best she could. It was in Chinese, and unfortunately for Kumiko, she didn't know much. Luckily, the symbols were familiar and she was able to make out the phrase, 'be back later'.

"Damn you Tasuki," Kumiko cursed. Rolling her eyes, she went back into the other room without saying a word.

Kumiko waked right passed them before anyone could say anything. "You better be at that bar Pyro boy," She said quietly to herself. "Or else." She marched down the street, angry that Tasuki would just leave when he felt like it. What if nobody had found that note? He could be in trouble and nobody would know it. Suddenly a thought struck her. That was how he felt. How stupid could she have been to not see it? She had left without leaving a note at all; she just wandered down the street where anybody could take advantage of her. A pang of guilt stung at Kumiko. Tasuki was only trying to protect her, and she had never even considered why he was so protective.

Before she even got to take a step further, two pairs of hands reached out and grabbed her. "What the-" Kumiko began, but her mouth was covered by a hand and she was lifted off the ground away from the familiar area. She kicked and squirmed, but it was to no avail, her capturers were strong and could easily fight her power. They sat her down inside a building and tied her to a chair.

"You cause much trouble, Suzaku no miko," The first one said.

"What the hell are you talking about! I'm not the Priestess of Suzaku!" She spat, glaring at her three attackers.

"Sure you aren't," The second sneered.

"I'm not!" She yelled. One shushed her.

"You are a trouble maker," The first furrowed his eyebrows.

"How many times do I have to tell you in order for you to process it through your little brains? I'm not the Suzaku no Miko! I'm the-" she stopped.

"You're the what?" The third asked, intrigued.

Kumiko let a sly smile slip across her face. "I'm not telling." If she could buy time, somebody would come looking for her, and she might be able to get answers out of these three.

"You'd better," The second warned.

"Or what? You'll kill me? For all you know, I may be a very important person. First tell me who you three are, and maybe I'll answer your question."

"Are names are unimportant. But I'll tell ya this: We were sent by the emperor of Kuto to kill the Suzaku no Miko. She's been causin' much trouble for the Seiryuu no miko."

Kumiko's eyes grew slightly. They were from Kuto!

"So, you've met the Seiryuu no miko?" Kumiko asked casually.

The third nodded. "Once or twice. She's never actually addressed us by name, only to us as servants."

"And has she found her senshi?" Kumiko immediately realized how stupid her question was.

The first eyed her suspiciously and replied, "Why would you care unless you are the Suzaku no miko?"

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "Has it ever occurred to you that I'm FRIENDS with her?"

"There's no way the Priestess of Seiryuu would make friends with her sworn enemy," One said stiffly.

"For the last frickin' time, I'm NOT the priestess of Suzaku! I'm the Shi Jin no Miko, Priestess of Four Gods! I'm not on ANYBODY'S side and will you just PLEASE let me go!" Kumiko yelled.

The three looked at her, slightly stunned, then looked at each other. "Well, now that's different. We're not stupid. We know that assassins have been sent after you too. Why don't we just get rid of you know and get the honor for ourselves. What do ya' think, boys?" The third asked his companions.

"You lay a hand on me and I'll make sure you'll never walk again," Kumiko warned, her heart beating faster. She was afraid of what was going to happen, not only her, but to everyone else if she died.

"And how ya gonna do that?" The second grinned, his face two inches away from Kumiko's.

"With my help." Came a voice. "REKKA SHIN'EN!" Tasuki had appeared while the four were talking. His tessin emitted streams of fire, burning the three assassins badly. They screamed in agony on the floor, writhing miserably beneath Tasuki's feat. "Don't touch her," he spat as he turned away from the pitiful sight. He looked at Kumiko with worried eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and answered, "yea, thanks to you."

He untied the rope that bound her hands. "You sure seem to have a knack for getting into trouble."

"Yea well, at least it was for a good cause," She said rubbing her wrists, which had rope marks on them.

"Wadda ya mean by that?"

She stared at him. "I went to find you."

He quirked an eyebrow. "But…why?"

She blushed slightly. "Well…I was worried about you. Until then, I didn't realize why you got so upset yesterday when I took off. Now I feel really bad," She shifted uncomfortably.

"It's ok. I just…can't believe you were worried about me," He 'escorted' her out.

"Well, everyone's got somebody to worry about them, right?" She said, almost brightly.

"I guess. What I meant was…I was surprised you'd be worried about me when you knew I could handle myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Why did I have a feeling you'd say that?"

He grinned. "Because, I'm predictable."

Kumiko nodded. "Uh huh. And I know right about now you're gonna try flicking me in the ear again." Tasuki was a little surprised, maybe he was predictable.

"Yea well, like I said," he got quiet as they reached the door. Everyone was surprised to see the two.

"Where've you been?" Miaka asked. Mischa grinned maliciously and answered, "probably off professing their love and doing those things that lovers do." She batted her eyelashes and broke out laughing.

"MISCHA! Tasuki's not the only one who's gonna kill you this time!" Kumiko jumped towards Mischa, who ran. Tasuki sat down, exhausted.

"So, where HAVE you been?" Mitsukake said, slightly intrigued by the two's mysterious disappearance.

"oh you know, went to go get a few drinks, burnt three assassins to a crisp, all in a days work," He replied casually.

Nuriko blinked. "You lie."

"Do I look like I'm lying?" He said.

"It looks like you've had a little to much sake for today, no da." Chichiri pointed out.

Tasuki sighed. "Whatever. Don't believe me. But when Kumiko comes in here and tells you the same thing you're gonna believe her."

"Kumiko, what DID happen?" Miaka asked. Kumiko stopped chasing Mischa and came back into the room.

"Oh, I got mistaken for the Suzaku no miko and almost got killed. But Tasuki showed up at the last minute, as he always does, and fried them to a crisp." She said this all in one breath, as casually as Tasuki had.

"Ok, maybe he wasn't lying," Nuriko, admitted.

"Told ya," Tasuki grinned.

"But as to how much sake he had, I wouldn't know. I was to busy telling three thick sculled assassins that I wasn't Miaka." Miaka looked back at Kumiko, worried.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked.

"Well, not really. They only tied my hands up, but it didn't hurt. They probably would have killed me though."

"This is starting to get much more dangerous than we would have ever thought," Miaka said. The room was silent.

Mischa came back in and said, "Hey while you two where gone, you missed lunch. Although, half of us did too. Miaka pretty much ate it all before we could get our hands on it."

Rinlai smiled. "That's alright, I made extras. I didn't it out right away thinking that you would be full, but seems like you need it." She came back from the kitchen with ramen.

"Yay, ramen noodles!" Kumiko grinned as she took the bowl graciously.

"I swear, they're the best microwave able food in existence," Mischa said. Kumiko nodded.

"What's a microwave?" Hotohori asked Miaka.

" They're a tool we use back home to heat food up. It's much faster than a fire.

"Yea well, a good ol' fire is better any day," Tasuki pointed out.

"Well that's in your opinion. And we all know you have a strange fetish with fire," Chiriko replied.

Tasuki blinked. "You're a pyromaniac," Chiriko said.

Tasuki continued to stare at him as if he was crazy. Chiriko sighed and said, "You're obsessed with fire."

"Oh, yes." Tasuki replied.

"He's not the only one. Mischa has serious problems," Miaka said.

"Do not," Mischa argued.

"Mischa, you burnt down you're churches nativity scene!"

Mischa folded her arms, "I was only ten! And it was an accident. It was their fault anyway. They shouldn't have left CANDLES there for the little children to play with."

Kumiko laughed. "Well, it's not as bad as what I've done. I almost blew up our schools science wing because my friend Rei dared me to mix light a match near rubbing alcohol. I got about a months worth of detention."

Tasuki blinked. There was no way in hell these girls could be fellow pyros….


	6. Amnesia

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. I wish. I do however own Kumiko! Mischa belongs to my friend Paris-rose, just so you know. Ok, that pretty much sums it up. Have fun, keep reading! (And don't forget to review)

Key

_Italics-Thoughts_

_**Bold AND Italics- Flashbacks**_

_**Shi Jin no Miko**_

**Chapter 6- Amnesia**

* * *

Time soon came that the group had to leave the small village. Though Kumiko was reluctant to leave Rinlai's hospitality, she knew as well as anyone else that they needed to continue on. Miaka needed her senshi needed to make their way to Hokkan as to possess a tool to summon Suzaku, while Mischa needed to find her senshi there. Once they reached the Kyoto temple, Kumiko would separate from them. Even though she knew this day would come, it would be quite a while before it happened.

"This is boring," Mischa complained, sick of traveling for the day.

"Then listen to your CD player," Miaka suggested.

Mischa rolled her eyes. "It ran out of batteries awhile ago."

"Do you want to use mine?" Kumiko asked, stopping her horse.

"You mean you'd let me?" Mischa asked.

Kumiko nodded brightly. "Of course. I'm a little sick of listening to it anyway. I've only got one CD." She got of to look through her bags. "Hmm…I know it's in here somewhere," She commented.

A sudden sound of hooves reached their ears. Everyone turned to see a group of people rushing towards them rapidly. One man reached his arm out and grasped Kumiko firmly by the arm, lifting her up onto the back of his horse.

The group reacted a second to late, and within that second, Kumiko had been captured.

"What the hell?" Mischa said, whipping around to see that the band of riders were shrinking in the distance.

"Guys! HELP!" Kumiko yelled back. But it was no use. Nobody could hear her. The man that had captured her smiled at her, his decayed teeth making her slightly queasy.

"No use tryin'. They won't save ya now," he clicked his heels and his horse went faster. They had amazingly gotten particularly far away from them in such a short while. He still had a tight grip on her arm, and escaping wasn't an option. Unless… Kumiko frantically thought of was to escape. A sudden idea came to mind.

"Take this!" She yelled, sending a jolt of energy towards the man. He moved at the last second, and the blast hit his horse. The horse whinnied and bucked backwards, sending Kumiko flying.

She landed to the ground with a thump. Her body ached, and her head started to spin. She slowly, and unwillingly slipped into darkness.

"Who were those riders?" Miaka asked frantically worrying about Kumiko's capture.

Tasuki clenched his fists. "Bandits. Most definitely enemies of my clan. Just wanting revenge," he muttered. "I'm going on ahead. We have to find Kumiko." With that he urged his horse forward to find her.

"And to think, I just wanted to listen to music. When I cause trouble, it's catastrophic." Mischa said.

Within ten minutes, a dark figure could be seen on the mountain trail ahead. Tasuki squinted, unable to make out its shape. He got of his horse and slowly approached it. He was soon in view, and could tell it was a person sprawled out. "Kumiko," He whispered as he urgently ran towards her. She had a fairly large bump on her forehead, and her arm was at an odd position behind her back. He picked up her limp body and sprawled her on his horse. Minutes later, the others arrived.

"You found her, then?" Tamahome asked.

Tasuki nodded. "We need to find a town. Or at least someplace to stay until she's better."

"What are her injuries?" Mitsukake asked, stepping forward to look at the unconscious Kumiko. Tasuki shrugged.

Mitsukake checked her over and concluded, "Her arm is fractured, if not broken. She probably has a concussion as well. I'll be able to heal her arm easily, it's her head I'm worried about."

"I agree with Tasuki, we should find shelter," said Miaka. Unable to find a village anywhere near by, the group set up a small camp in the sheltered woods, away from the trail. It was a small setting, but large enough for them all to be comfortable.

Kumiko didn't stir from her sleep, and soon the sun was setting. Tasuki had tried to put her in a comfortable position while Mitsukake healed her, and from that point on, he sat waiting for her to move.

"Tasuki, you shouldn't stay up all night. If you need somebody to watch her, I'll gladly do it," Miaka said.

Tasuki smiled slightly and replied, "Thank you Miaka. I'll go in a minute." He turned back towards Kumiko's uneasy face. _Please wake up Kumiko_…he thought hopefully. _We can't just carry you around like this. Please be okay…_

Suddenly, Kumiko moved slightly and made a groan of discomfort. She rolled on her side, her head moving back and forth effortlessly. She gradually opened her eyes, seeing Tasuki's relieved face. "Good, your awake," He said, his nerves calmed.

"Where…am I?" She mumbled groggily.

"Oh, you're safe don't worry. We made camp after leaving Rinlai's." Her vision was blurry, so she blinked in hopes to make it clearer.

"Who am I?" She said suddenly, as if the thought had just occurred to her.

Tasuki stared at her in amazement. "You…don't remember?" He asked. She shook her head. "You're Kumiko, the priestess of four gods. You live in Kyoto," He told her, feeling quite odd.

"Oh." She said sounding like an idiot.

"You don't remember me either, do you?" He asked, the still unable to believe any of it.

She shook her head slightly. "I'm afraid not."

Miaka came back over, excited. "Kumiko, you're awake!" She gleamed.

"One problem Miaka; she doesn't remember anything."

"What's two plus two?" Miaka asked her.

Kumiko blinked. "Four."

"Where' s Trinidad and Tobago?"

"Above Guiana, Suriname and French Guyana," She answered.

"Looks like she's fine to me."

"Ask her who you are," Tasuki pointed out.

"Kumiko, who am I?" Miaka asked pointlessly.

Kumiko shrugged. "I don't know. I've never met you before." Miaka's eyes widened.

"You're right. Do you think she has amnesia?" She asked Tasuki.

"Who knows," He said shrugging. "Go ask Mitsukake."

Mitsukake asked her various questions, then turned to Miaka and Tasuki. "She doesn't seem to remember anything memory wise. But when it comes to knowledge, she's fine. Somehow, probably when she hit her head, she damaged her memories. So, the question is now is it permanent damage or short term."

"Is there anyway to get her to remember?" Mischa asked.

Mitsukake shrugged. "Depends. If it's short term, such as amnesia, then yes. Little things from her past can trigger memories to come back. But if she suffered any brain damage, then I'm afraid those long term memories would have been destroyed."

Kumiko sat, distressed. Who were these people? Obviously they cared about her; otherwise they wouldn't spend so much time worrying. But she didn't even know who she was….

"So what should we do, introduce ourselves all over again?" Tasuki asked.

"It could help. I'd think that it'd especially help if Miaka tried to relay fun memories to her," Mitsukake said.

"This seems almost pointless, no da. These efforts could be for nothing if she suffered brain damage!" Chichiri exclaimed.

Mischa punched his shoulder. "Shut it. I'm going to try to help her the best I can, and you should to," She warned.

"Kumiko, my name's Miaka. We met in grade school, remember? You moved to Japan from America and you didn't know Japanese. Is this sounding familiar?" Miaka said, gripping Kumiko's hand tightly.

Kumiko shook her head. "I'm afraid not," She answered.

"Tasuki go ahead and introduce yourself," Miaka pushed him towards Kumiko.

"Kumiko, please try and remember. What's my name?" He asked.

"Tasuki." She said blankly. He looked at her in astonishment. "I just heard her say it," Kumiko admitted. Miaka sighed. For a moment she thought she had it.

So, for the next half hour, the group tried to get Kumiko to remember by spouting off memories in hopes to trigger anything. But it was to no avail, no memories returned to her.

"I'm beginning to fear that my brain's suffered damage," Kumiko said, disheartened.

"Maybe all you need is a good night's rest," Miaka said, smiling. She tried her best to look cheerful, but this worried her. _What will happen if she never remembers me? What of her past? Will she ever go home again? And what of her Duties as the Priestess of Four Gods? _The questions resounded in Miaka's head, but she did her best to shake them off. She had to help Kumiko the best she could.

Kumiko lay down looking at the stars. Despite the help of all these strangers, she remembered nothing. In a way, she felt as if she was having Déjà vu. Everyone looked familiar, yet she couldn't trace how she knew them. Closing her eyes, she tried to trace back a memory, of any sort. But all she saw was dreams, brought forth by her tired mind.

When the first rays of the sun reached Kumiko's eyes, she sprung up immediately. Her memories of the day before were blurry, in fact everything was! She began to panic, hoping to remember where she was. Then it sank in; she was with a strange group of people and her past was unfamiliar.

"My name is…Kumiko," she said softly to herself. Strangely, it sounded natural.

"good morning, sleepy head!" Miaka said cheerfully, handing her a plateful of food.

"Good morning," she said almost shyly, taking the plate. Her insides burned with hunger, and she quickly demolished the food.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Kumiko shrugged. "I guess."

"Can you remember my name?" She asked.

Kumiko nodded. "Miaka. But I'm afraid I don't remember ever meeting you before; other than yesterday."

Miaka nodded. "I understand. But I promise, I'll try to help as hard as I can to help get your memory back."

Kumiko smiled. "Thank you," She bowed her head slightly.

"Feelin' better?" Tasuki sat down next to her.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Tasuki." She said softly. He gave a small smile.

"Well at least you're getting names right."

"Rote rehearsal helps things stay in your long term memory," She said honestly. The two were silent. "What was I like…before I lost my memory?" She asked, turning her head towards him, her hazel eyes filled with unknown emotions.

Tasuki thought for a moment, realizing he could take advantage of the situation. "Well," he said thoughtfully, "You were always nice to everyone, but you liked to have fun as well. You liked to play practical jokes, be loud and do whatever the hell you pleased."

Kumiko blinked. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Did I have a serious side?" She asked him.

"Nope. Never ever. You were always having fun."

"Oh. Okay!" Kumiko smiled brightly. Tasuki grinned. This was going to be fun.

The rest of the morning consisted of Tasuki and Kumiko running around being obnoxious. Mischa didn't appreciate it one bit.

"TASUKI! What did you DO to her!" She yelled.

"I didn't DO anything. She's just having more fun," he insisted.

"Hiding everything in trees where nobody can get them isn't FUN." Mischa pointed out.

"Sure it is," Tasuki grinned as he ran off.

"I swear Miaka, if he wasn't one of your senshi, I'd kill him right here and now." She looked over at him and clenched her fists. "And I wouldn't BURY him either!" She said darkly.

"Kumiko, come here a second!" Miaka called.

"Yea?" She said, running up out of breath.

"Listen up. Tasuki is a liar and a jerk. He wasn't telling you the truth. That's not the way you act," Mischa said firmly, glaring in Tasuki's general direction. "Kumiko, I've known you since grade school, and that's definitely not how you act. It's true that you like to have fun, but you also have a serious side. You fight for what you believe in and you're nice to everyone who's nice to you," Miaka said softly.

"Is that the truth?" Kumiko asked, confused.

Miaka nodded. "It is."

"Oh. I apologize for my behavior." She said looking down. Suddenly, she took off running away from them.

"Uh oh. Not good," Mischa said. But instead of going far, she just scrambled up a tree. Things could be seen falling out of it onto the ground. A few minutes later, she climbed down and went up another tree and did the same thing. Within fifteen minutes she had gone up each tree and retrieved all that had been put up there.

"She's acting pretty strangely," Nuriko admitted.

"But you can't expect her to do otherwise after losing her memory," said Chiriko, as he looking on attentively.

"Do you think it's permanent, Mitsukake?" Nuriko asked him.

"Judging on this, probably not. She has great recollection, and she has memories of yesterday. She just has to get back the ones of her past."

Kumiko ran passed them, her uniform slightly torn and her knee scraped. "Ok, I got everything down from the trees." Kumiko said, almost sounding as she did before. "Where's Tasuki?" She asked looking around. She spotted him and took off before

Mischa could open her mouth.

"Does she know she didn't have to do that?" Miaka asked.

"Miaka, we need all that stuff. That's why they're called SUPPLIES," Mischa remarked.

Miaka shook her head and replied, "No, I meant tear her skirt and scrape her knee."

Mischa shrugged. "I dunno. She's just trying to please us. She wants to be the way she was, and she'd probably do anything. If we told her she used to run around screaming profanities all the time, she'd probably do it, just to get our approval."

"Tasuki!" He stopped and turned around.

"Oh, Kumiko there you ar-" He stopped when he saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You lied to me. You lied about the way I act," She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh. Yea, well it was worth a try," He answered, chuckling slightly. Her expression changed to one of discomfort.

"But why? Why did you?"

He suddenly realized how badly he had hurt her feelings. "Nuthin' against ya Kumiko, I just wanted to see what would happen. Honestly, I didn't know it would hurt you." She looked down at her feet.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked her. She looked up, the look of discomfort still upon her face.

"I don't know what I'd do at a time like this," She answered truthfully.

"You'd accept my apology," he answered.

"Would I? Honestly?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yup. Now what do you say we have real fun?"

She blinked. "Without causing trouble?" She asked.

He nodded. "Ok." She smiled brightly, and for a few seconds, he saw the old Kumiko that he knew. He grabbed her hand and led her off.

"Well, looks like they're not going to fight," Mischa said, almost dejectedly.

"Don't sound so disappointed about it. It's a good thing, no da." Chichiri popped up behind her and Miaka, much to Mischa's surprise.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed, clutching her heart, where it beat quickly due to the surprise.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, no da."

"It's best this way. She'll be more stressed if they're fighting," Tamahome said.

Mischa disagreed, "Not necessarily. Mitsukake said that little things could trigger her to remember. That just might do it."

Chichiri shrugged. "It could, but I wouldn't count on it, no da."

"So what exactly is FUN without causing trouble?" Kumiko asked.

Tasuki shrugged. "I dunno. You're idea of fun is probably way different than mine."

"I don't remember what fun is," She admitted.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Well what do you do pleasurable that doesn't involve getting in trouble," She asked.

Tasuki thought about his sake jug. "Well…" he began, but then broke off. A sudden thought hit him.

"Do you remember how to swim?" he asked. She nodded, wondering why he would ask.

"Duh. Why?"

He shrugged. "Because, there was one time when you went swimming in a river. You seemed…happy when you were swimming, that's all."

"Oh, that's a good idea. 'Cept there's no river."

He nodded in agreement. "Y'know, we really should be concentrating on getting your memory back. We could try to make it fun," He said, but then muttered, "Though I don't see how."

"I guess," She said.

"What I know so far is that I'm Kumiko Inoai and I live in Kyoto. I come from a different world, and I'm the Priestess of Four Gods and whatever. My best friends are Miaka and a girl named Yui, who is a bad guy or something, Mischa's her cousin, you're Tasuki, the emperor's Hotohori, the guy with the funny cat face is Chichiri, the one who looks like a girl is Nuriko, the doctor's Mitsukake, Tamahome has Oni on his forehead, and Chiriko is the little kid."

"You've forgotten something," He pointed out.

"Oh, and Tama-Neko is Mitsukake's cat," She added.

"Well you remember that much. Do you remember how old you are?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno, guessing on everything else I'm probably middle teens," She said, feeling stupid.

"16. Don't you remember your birthday party?" She shook her head in answer to his question.

"Remind me."

"Well, everybody was there. We were in a small village and you were having a bad day. You and I weren't getting along all that well that day. You ended up being totally surprised when you came back inside and everyone was waiting for you. You thought that everyone forgot."

"Oh." They were silent.

"Tasuki, how'd I meet you?"

He winced at the memory. "It wasn't to pleasant, sure you wanna hear?" She nodded vigorously. He sighed and said, "Well, I bumped into you and we sorta just…ended up swearing at each other but that's a little off the subject," He said hastily.

She blinked. "No it isn't."

"Whatever." She tried hard, but couldn't remember a thing.

It was frustrating and she soon found tears welling up in her eyes. _I hate this! I don't remember anything. Not my family, not my friends, not anything. I don't even know my own birthday! Why is this so screwed up! _She thought hopelessly. The tears slowly dripped down her face, as she tried to recall even the smallest thing.

"This is so impossible," She said. Tasuki put his hand on her shoulder and brought her closer slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm going to make sure you remember," he said positively. She could feel her face flush slightly. Why did he care so much?

She looked up at him and suddenly felt a strange feeling of déjà vu. Somehow, looking into his warm golden eyes seemed familiar. She dried her eyes and sniffed.

"You're right. I'm going to try the best I can to remember." With that she stood up from the ground where they had been sitting and marched back to where everyone else was. He grinned. _That's the way, c'mon Kumiko, I know you can do this. I know you can remember!_ He thought, standing up and following her.

"Miaka!" She turned at the sound of her voice.

"What is it Kumiko?" She said brightly.

"I want you to tell me about all the fun times we had together. And the bad times. I want you to tell me everything so I can remember," She said.

"Alright. 'Bout time." Miaka then went on and on, event after event of things that had occurred. Though she didn't fully recognize any of them, they sounded familiar.

Suddenly there was a commotion. The riders from before had returned looking for Kumiko.

A sudden look of fear spread across Miaka's face, as she grasped Kumiko's hand and whispered, "Those are dangerous men. They want to capture you, hurry, we've gotta get away."

"We can't get away. We have to fight them off," Tasuki said. "They're not leavin' until they get what they want."

"Well, they'll have to be dead. Nobody's touching either priestess," Hotohori said, grabbing his sword from it's sheath.

He then reached for Kumiko's. "Kumiko, catch!" He exclaimed, tossing it to her.

She caught it awkwardly and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Fight!" He called.

"But isn't killing wrong?" She turned to Tasuki, who reached for his tessin.

"Not if they're trying to kill you," he said. The group of bandits where a hearty group, and where in bigger numbers than the rest of them. They charged quickly, yelling and hollering directions.

One launched at Kumiko. She swung out at him with her sword, and the movement seemed to go naturally. For some reason, it was as if she had done it before…. "REKKA SHIN'EN!" Tasuki hollered, launching an attack of hot flames on them.

"Kumiko, watch it!" Miaka exclaimed, but it was too late. She was pinned to the ground, a man grinning as he grabbed her by the collar.

"You caused us a bit o' trouble, young lady," He spat. Suddenly, a glimmer of gold caught his eye. "And what's this?" He reached for her neck and touched her necklace.

An unknown rage surged through Kumiko's body as she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH IT YOU THEIF!" She kicked hard, forcing him backwards. Memories came rushing back, as she clutched the necklace tightly in her fist. "My father gave this to me, and dirt like you should never come across its surface!" With that she seized her sword and swung it, cleanly decapitating the man.

Everyone was in silent shock. Her heart was pounding as the rage continued to surge. The rest of the bandits retreated, scared of what might happen.

"Kumiko!" Miaka rushed up and hugged her. "You got your memory back!" She exclaimed happily.

Kumiko smiled. "Yea, I did." Her head hurt from all the action. She dropped her blood covered sword on the ground and put her arms around her friend. "Thank you, Miaka," She said graciously.

"That's what friends are for. I'd do it three times over if I had to."

"Uh, guys, what do you wanna do with him?" Mischa asked, pointing to the dead mans remains.

"Well, I suppose we could give him a proper burial. After all, if he wouldn't have tried to take my necklace, I wouldn't have remembered how important it was," Kumiko said, returning her sword to its sheath.

"Tasuki wasn't lying when he said you where a good swordsman. Tell me, where did you learn?" Hotohori asked, congratulating her.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't know how to use a sword when I got here. The movements are just sorta natural, Y'know?" She grinned at the emperor, then turned around to look at Tasuki, who stood behind her. "And I couldn't have done it without you," She beamed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? Without your encouragement, none of this would've happened. I can't thank you enough. If there' s anything I can do, anything at all-" She was cut off by Tasuki's mumbling.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Teach me how to swim." He said a little louder.

She nodded. "Of course. I'd do anything to repay ya. That's pretty easy, we just gotta find time."

"Thanks," He muttered.

"No. Thank you," She hugged him quickly, then turned back to Miaka.

"I think we've spent enough time here. What do you say to leaving before any other enemy bandits show up to try kidnapping me, causing me to lose my memory and resulting in one of them being decapitated?"

"Well, after that, I wouldn't mind leaving, no da," Chichiri said.

Mischa nodded. " Yea. No offense Kumiko, that **was **frickin awesome, but a little gross."

"Okay then. I say we leave." She smiled.

"After we eat!" Miaka said.

Mischa rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."


	7. The Kyoto Temple

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. I only own Kumiko (and her family, but yea) oh Yes, I don't own Mischa Yuki either. Too bad. She belongs to Paris-Rose (check out her fics when she gets them up, they tie in with mine) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Shi Jin no Miko**

**Chapter 7 -The Kyoto Temple**

* * *

The group seemed to be making extremely good progress, seeing that they were extremely close to reaching the end of Konan borders.

"If I'm right, we'll be very close to the Kyoto temple in days," Chiriko said, his hands sprawled over a map.

"And when we get there, we split off. I need to request the gods' presence," Kumiko said.

Mischa nodded, "I've gotta find my senshi. And after all, Hokkan IS the best place to look."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "And where ever did you get that idea oh genius one?" He said half sarcastically, half monotonously.

Mischa smacked him upside the head with her hand. "Shut up, baka."

"I still have to find the Shinzaho in Hokkan, so I guess me and everyone else will be going with Mischa." Miaka smiled brightly at her cousin, who didn't smile back. She was a little preoccupied dodging Tasuki's attempts to burn her to a crisp.

"REKKA SHIN'EN!" He yelled for the tenth time. He had Mischa on the run.

"Tasuki, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kumiko yelled grabbing the tessin from his hand before he could release the spell. He smiled weakly in response to Kumiko's angry expressions.

"Um…target practice."

"I'm holding this hostage," She said, running off with it.

"No, you can't take it! You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get that! Give it!" He chased after her, and Kumiko ran laughing.

Mischa blinked and cocked her head to the side. "Is she **flirting** with him?"

Miaka shook her head and replied, "No. She's just being herself. She used to be like that all the time, but after what happened…" She trailed off more quietly with each word.

"After what?" Mischa asked.

"After her father's death, she sorta…stopped having so much fun. I don't know exactly, but she left the funeral a completely different person. It makes me happy to see her act like herself."

Mischa nodded, then suddenly turned her head towards Tasuki and Kumiko and yelled. "COME ON KUMIKO, KICK HIS ASS!" Tasuki had successfully wrestled her to the ground and was grabbing at his tessin, which she had out of his reach.

"Mischa, it's not a very good thing to provoke her, no da." Chichiri said.

Mischa shrugged. "'bout time somebody does," she grinned.

"Got it!" He exclaimed.

Kumiko was panting. "If I wasn't in a skirt you wouldn't have gotten it so easily."

He stuck out his tongue. "I win. Ha ha."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a child." She grinned and continued, "No more target practice okay, Tasuki-kun? Or else I'll have to put you in a time out." Mischa and Miaka doubled over with laughter. Needless to say, Tasuki didn't appreciate being talked to as if he was five.

"Aw, shut up," He replied.

Kumiko sat down next to him. "I was joking, ya know." She winked.

He grinned, his pointy canine teeth bared slightly. "Duh."

"Guys, I think we should leave. We've wasted a little bit too much time here already, after all the beheading and amnesia and such," Nuriko said, shuddering at the thought.

Kumiko nodded and stood up. "good idea. I think we're pretty much set." Everyone had already packed up, so they mounted their horses and headed out.

"How far do ya reckon' we'll get by sundown?" Tasuki asked.

Chiriko shrugged. "Probably not that far. I'm hoping they'll be a town nearby. Sleeping on the ground isn't very comfortable, after all."

"Well, it isn't the worst thing it the world. It's good to get back into nature," Kumiko said optimistically. Everyone stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Are you okay? You're acting a little strange, no da." Chichiri said, stating the obvious.

Kumiko didn't truly know why she was so happy. Part of it, she guessed, had to do with getting her memory back. But another part, was almost a mystery to her. A small glittery feeling had welled up inside of her and had somehow completely changed her mood. _Maybe I'm high on endorphins_, she thought, straining for an explanation. "I dunno," she said finally. "I guess I'm just glad to remember all you guys."

Miaka smiled. "I'm glad too. No offense or anything, but you were sorta boring when you didn't remember anything."

Kumiko laughed. "I wonder."

It surprised Kumiko how far they had gone within the few hours they had left before sunset.

"Looks like we're not gonna find that town tonight, Chiriko," Mischa said, patting him on the back.

He shrugged. "Oh well." He suddenly shivered.

"You cold?" She asked. He nodded. She took off her long black leather trench coat and put it on Chiriko's shoulders. "Now you can be the Goth."

He blinked. "What is a Goth?" He asked.

"Never mind. It's just somebody who wears lotsa black."

"And isn't all that happy," Kumiko added.

"And doesn't know the meaning of fun," Tasuki muttered.

"I do too know the meaning of fun, and it doesn't involve drinking," She said, turning her nose up at him.

Kumiko yawned. "I'm shot." She stretched. "I'm hitting the hay." She got up from around the campfire they had built and lay down where she had placed her blankets.

"What hay?" Tamahome said, dumbfounded. Later that night, Kumiko awoke to the sound of footsteps. She squinted in the dim light and saw a very familiar figure tiptoeing with an object in hand.

She grabbed their ankle. "Don't you dare," She said.

Mischa looked scared, but slightly disappointed. "Oh come on. A bucket of water on that stupid head of his isn't gonna harm him," She whined.

"Just don't," Kumiko warned. "or you'll most definitely be in for it. Trust me. Getting your hair set on fire is no fun."

Mischa sighed and set down the bucket. "Ok fine. I'm going back to bed." She said. Then she added, "Party pooper."

After that Kumiko didn't go to sleep. She had too many thoughts running through her head. She turned over and looked at Tasuki, who was lying near by. She smiled slightly, at the sight of him sprawled out all over. _He looks like such a little kid_, she thought, as her smile turned into a grin. His face was serene and calm, his breath steady. She watched his chest move up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed and he started to fidget. He tossed and turned a bit, and mumbled something about not wanting to drown.

_He's having nightmares_, thought Kumiko, her smile fading slightly. _Poor guy. At least I don't dream about my fear. _She sighed and closed her eyes, refusing to open them until light came again. Sleep once again overtook her, but she did not dream of happy things as before. This time, they were of past events and repressed memories. Her father's lifeless body lying in its coffin, her mother's tear streaked face, the blood chilling feeling those four words gave her.

"**_Your father, he's…dead."_**

She bolt upright, sweat and tears mingling on her face. It was dawn. She wiped her wet face and stood up. _I don't want to go back to sleep after that_, she thought. So, instead, she decided to take a walk.

The morning air was cold in her lungs, but she was warm enough. _I won't go far_, she determined. Birds had started to chirp, and small animals, such as squirrels, lingered in the trees and on the ground. She smiled. "Gotta love nature," She whispered. Her father had always loved nature.

"**_See this, Kumiko? It's an owl pellet. It's made from the excess bones and materials the own couldn't digest. So he spits it out through his mouth." Her father had said. He pointed to it, and Kumiko made a face. _**

"_**Gross," She said, prodding it was a stick. **_

"_**You don't see them around very much anymore. Especially in our area. Not many owls around to leave them."**_

"_**Why didn't you become a scientist like mom then? You love nature so much. Being a lawyer doesn't let you come very close," She pointed out. **_

He sighed. "Yes, I know. But I love my job all the same. I feel better being close to nature outside of work. It would only spoil its joys if that's what I did for a living."

Kumiko nodded in reply.

"C'mon," he suddenly said, grabbing her hand. "You're mother's probably done with dinner."

"Kumiko!" She snapped her eyes open at the call of her name.

"I've been looking for you," Tasuki said, panting slightly, as if he had been running.

"Looking for me?" She stammered, slightly embarrassed.

He nodded. "You had me worried. I thought you ran off," He replied. She blushed. She had never thought she could worry him in such a way.

"I just wanted to take a walk. I figured nobody else would be up at this time. I never meant to make you worry about me, I'm terribly sorry," She apologized sincerely.

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You can take a walk if you want to. Just, don't leave with out tellin' someone."

"Alright. I'll remember that next time," She smiled.

"C'mon, let's go. We don't want to worry anybody else," He grabbed her hand, and she blushed deeper. His hands were warm and slightly rough.

"Okay," She stammered again. _Why am I acting like such an idiot? This is Tasuki for gods sakes. Why the hell does it matter?_ The two ran quickly back to the camp. Everyone was up, except for Miaka, who lay under many blankets, snoring loudly.

"There you are," Mischa said surprised.

"We thought something bad had happened," Chiriko said. He was still wearing Mischa's coat.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you. I went for a walk," She said lamely.

"Oh, well that's not that big of a deal," Miaka said, shrugging.

"We should go soon," Tamahome said. "It's best to leave early. That way we can avoid meeting other travelers."

Kumiko looked at him quizzically. "Why does that matter?" She asked him.

"Well, people are still looking for you, Kumiko. Even if we don't meet dangerous strangers, the people might tip off the assassins after you," Tasuki said logically.

"Oh, yea I suppose you're right."

"Wait, did Tasuki just say something _smart_?" Mischa asked, astonished. He flipped her off.

"Shut up."

Mischa was about to say something back, but Kumiko cut her off, "Ok then, let's get moving."

Within ten minutes, they were on their way. Kumiko rode closer to the middle than usual, almost instinctively, as if she knew it were wiser. They soon came upon a town.

"Isn't that typical. We slept on the ground thinking we wouldn't find it. Damn," Mischa said, glaring at it.

"What do you suppose we do? Don't think there's a way around it," Kumiko said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to go through it," Miaka said.

"Except for the fact that both you, me and Mischa are all dressed in OUR clothes," Kumiko pointed to her uniform.

"Oh yea. Darn."

"I have a kimono that I could wear. And you've got a ton, Miaka," Kumiko said. She turned to Mischa, "And Mischa-" She didn't get to finish.

"No. I'm NOT wearing that stupid kimono. No way in hell." Her threat sounded serious, so nobody picked it up.

"What if-" Miaka started.

"No. No no no!" Mischa let go of the reins and covered her ears, almost resulting in her falling. Tasuki snickered. "Oh Shut up, Fang Boy," She hissed, riding slightly ahead.

He scowled. "Women. Can't stand 'em. Can't hurt 'em."

Kumiko sighed. "Must you have such a negative view against women? After all, I'm not that bad, am I?"

He shrugged. "You're an exception." She smiled slightly, pleased that she wasn't as much as an annoyance to him as before.

"Alright, we'll go through the town and all but we've gotta go quickly," Kumiko said. She disliked the idea of explaining to the people why they were wearing funny looking clothing.

Surprisingly enough, nobody was outside in the village. It was obviously inhabited, because smoke was coming out of their chimneys.

"Guess they're not very social," Miaka said.

"Guess not." Kumiko's eyes darted; something was suspicious.

"You guys, what if their quarantined? You remember that village of sick people when we found Mitsukake?" Nuriko said, looking slightly nervous.

Miaka bit her lip. "You could be right."

"Let's just go, fast." Kumiko didn't like it anymore than the rest of them, so she clicked her heels and sped off out of the village.

She stopped when she got to the edge of the village, where groves of deciduous trees were growing. The leaves were starting to change colors and looked beautiful against the pale blue sky.

Mischa came riding up, panting. "That's creepy," She said between gasps for air.

Kumiko nodded. "Its as if…they're afraid of us."

Mischa shrugged. "Could be. We're awfully close to borders. Attacking armies might be a problem."

"or Bandits," Kumiko added, remember the group of men that had tried taking her hostage. Mischa scowled. "What? You steal too. I've seen you grabbing at Tamahome's pockets," Kumiko grinned.

"Yea. But the word reminds me of that jerk," She motioned towards Tasuki. "I can't stand him."

Kumiko laughed. "Neither could I. But, I learned to like him, I guess."

"He just…reminds me of something, that's all," Mischa said, barely audible. Kumiko didn't hear her. Suddenly Miaka, Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki and Hotohori rode up.

"Jeez, they're slow," Kumiko said.

"Painstakingly, yea. But I'm sure they'll make it sometime. Although I'll probably have gray hair," Mischa commented it.

Miaka shuddered. "That'd look really bad if you died it that color."

Mischa ran her fingers through her black and red streaked hair. "Yea, I like it this way, definitely. The colors rock."

When the rest of the group FINALLY caught up (which wasn't as long as they complained it to be) the travelers entered the forest. It was cool, and the leaves crunched under the horses' hooves.

"I love fall. Especially the smell of it." Kumiko smiled happily as she inhaled the scent.

"Since we're so close to Hokkan borders, it's colder here. There's never snow in Konan," Chiriko said.

"Especially at the palace," Nuriko added.

"Yea, but it isn't cold enough for snow yet. It might be if we go any further north," Hotohori said.

"I wonder…when I came to this world, and landed in the Kyoto Temple, it didn't seem cold at all. That's really strange."

"Weird," Mischa said. "I sorta landed somewhere between the Hokkan borders and the Konan borders. Then that old hag lady found me." Mischa shivered. "Boy was she ugly."

Kumiko laughed. "That's not very nice," She commented.

"Yea, well neither is Mischa." Tasuki said. Mischa ignored him and went on,

"She brought me to the palace when I asked to meet the priestess. Cuz' she told me she was from the real world. I needed someone I could relate to. Turns out it was Miaka. That's what ya call Ironic. Then Emperor Hotohori saw the tattoo I have on my wrist and started to flip out on me and all."

"Why?" Kumiko asked.

"Because, that tells us that she's the priestess of Genbu. All priestesses supposedly carry some sort of sign to signify that they are the priestess," Hotohori explained.

"Right. Mine was my tattoo. So was Mischa's. What was Miaka's?" She asked.

"Well, I started glowing a red light, apparently the light of Suzaku. I'm not sure about Yui. And there is no Priestess of Biyakko. Or at least not yet, I think." Miaka said.

Nightfall came, and once again, the group had to stop and camp. There was a nice clear out in the middle of the forest, shaded by large oak trees.

"I think we're getting good at this 'making camp' thing," Kumiko grinned. Usually it'd take them about half an hour, but that night it had only taken around 10 to 15 minutes.

"Yea, I'll say. Too bad we don't have portable beds," Miaka frowned.

"Rekka Shin'en," Tasuki muttered as he lit the fire.

"What's wrong? You're usually so happy when you light that thing." Kumiko came up behind him. He shrugged. She gave him a puzzled look. Something was bothering him.

I wonder if it has anything to do with those dreams of his…She thought. She decided not to bring it up. That could be the start of an argument. Kumiko happily talked with everyone around the campfire. When at last she decided to sleep, it did not come easily. She continually woke in the night, fitfully trying to stay peacefully until the morning. Once again, she awoke at dawn.

"Too much Oleamide," She muttered. She heard someone shift. Once again, Tasuki seemed to be having a bad dream. She pitied him, and touched his hand slightly. He stopped stirring, and seemed to sleep at ease.

A small smile grew upon her face. _Much better to dream happy things_, She thought looking at him fondly. A sudden thought occurred to her and she found she couldn't breathe. Her heart began to beat faster as realization struck her hard, as if a blow in the face: She was in love with Tasuki. She mentally shook her head. _No. I can't. He's a bandit who hates women. He's detestable. I could never like anyone like that_. She looked at him sleeping again, so innocently. _Then why do you long to lie there next to him? Whenever he smiles at you, your heart beats a little faster? Why then do you wish to hear him call your name?_ Her voice of reason spoke, and she sighed.

She knew the truth. There was no arguing when she could feel the fire of emotions burn inside her. She knew why she loved him; he was kind, determined and…almost charming, in his own peculiar way. And She knew that he'd protect her from all harm; anything that was thrown at her so far, she had overcame…because of him. She sighed again. Now the problem was hiding them. She had realized her feelings, but would he?

By mid morning, the group was on their way. Kumiko tried to casually avoid Tasuki, usually by striking a conversation with Mischa. She knew that she would miss her when she left for the temple. By the afternoon, they had finally gotten there. Kumiko smiled in relief; all of the days travel had just paid off. The temple stood shaded behind trees, kept hidden from those who did not look for it. _I wonder if that was done on purpose_, she thought.

She turned to Miaka. "I must go now. Continue, and be safe. Both of you." She looked at Mischa, who nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." She got off of her horse, and Miaka did the same.

"Goodbye, Kumiko." The two friends hugged.

Tasuki said, "I'll be seeing you guys later. I think I should go with Kumiko."

She looked at him, her cheeks slightly pink. "Are you sure? I'll be okay by myself," She insisted.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine **without** Tasuki," Mischa said, grinning. He shot her a look of dislike.

"I'll catch up with you. Don't bother with it," He said.

Kumiko nodded. "Bye guys!" She called as they shrunk in the distance. Now, once again, the two were alone. Kumiko headed inside the temple. The Kotatsu was no longer smoldering, in fact, it was no longer there. A small pit was sitting in its place were a fire could be lit.

"Oh yea, I have to light a sacred fire. How?" She said, pondering. She turned to Tasuki.

"Lemme borrow this for a second," She said pointed to his tessin. He shrugged and handed it to her. For a second, when their hands touched, she felt her cheeks grow hot, but she turned her head towards the alter.

_If you can't even stop blushing with mere contact, you're going to have problems,_ She thought, grasping hold of her mind. _He's still your friend, that doesn't change. So treat him like it._ "Rekka Shin'en," She commanded. The tessin omitted a strong surge of flames and lit the fire. It shimmered slightly, as if it carried celestial powers. "Alright," She said. She sank to her knees and closed her eyes. Words suddenly started to flow from her mouth, as if it was a natural thing;

"Gods of Fire, Water, Wind and Earth,

Help me to complete my search

Tell me who I need to find

To bring the peace we need in time

Who'll help me save this world from foes,

I summon thee, as the Shi Jin no Miko"

The fire crackled and suddenly a face appeared. The figure had red hair, which framed his face elegantly. He had fierce red eyes and a crimson symbol blazed on his forehead. Kumiko bowed her head and whispered, "Suzaku."

"Kumiko Inoai, you have no place bowing to me. You are the Shi Jin no Miko, Priestess of Four Gods, and have much power already that will only continue to grow." Kumiko blushed modestly. "I see you already have found my celestial warrior," His eyes fell on Tasuki, who bowed respectfully.

"He wasn't that hard to find," She said dotingly.

"You, Kumiko Inoai, have my blessing." He reached from the fire and touched her forehead. The same symbol of Suzaku appeared where he had touched her and started to glow. She could feel his blessing surge through her.

"Arigatou, Suzaku," She said appreciatively.

"No, Arigatou to you, for saving our world. I shall hope to see you, as well as my priestess, soon." He disappeared, and the fire was as it was before. Kumiko blinked. Amazing, she thought. The fire gave another crackle, and its flame changed to a deep blue. A new face appeared in the fire.

This one, Seiryuu, had sapphire blue hair, which hung down over his face in small whisps. He stared at her sternly, his azure eyes peering into her soul.

"So, you have consulted with my enemy, Suzaku. Not the smartest of choices," He said in a cold voice.

Inside Kumiko panicked, but she managed to stay cool. "I am on no one's side. I only want to bring peace."

A smile appeared on his face. "You have passed my test. The bluebell flame flashed, and a symbol appeared in the fire. "the senshi of mine you must find is named Amiboshi. I know not of his location, his chi has lately been extremely hard to sense."

"Amiboshi, Amiboshi, Amiboshi," Kumiko repeated in her head, hoping rote rehearsal would save her from forgetting. Seiryuu's hand reached from the fire and touched her forehead. "You having my blessing as well." He disappeared, just as quickly as Suzaku had.

"Only two left," She said to Tasuki, who only nodded in reply. He seemed uncomfortable, as if he knew not if this was the smartest idea. Once more the fire crackled, and this time, it gave emissions of yellow light.

"Shi Jin no Miko, I have come in answer to your request." The face of Biyakko, a long silver haired man, appeared before her. His yellow cat-like eyes were upon her.

"I am here to ask for the name of the Biyakko senshi who will protect me," Kumiko said.

Biyakko smiled. "That I know. You shall learn that now." A symbol appeared. "Kokie, a senshi who lives in the south western part of Sairou will be the one to protect you. He lives in a small village inhabited by few. His fellow senshi most likely think him dead." Kumiko received the blessing of Biyakko and he too vanished. Only Genbu remained.

Once again, the fire crackled, one final time. A deep green tint took the fire, and another face appeared. Unlike the others, Genbu had a small moustache. His green hair was slicked back, his symbol could easily be seen.

"Am I late?" He asked Kumiko.

"Fashionably," She replied.

Genbu sighed. "I'm always last. Must have something to do with being the oldest. Ah well, I do not mind. Oh yes! You're senshi." A glowing symbol emerged. "Tomite lies protecting the Shinzaho in Hokkan," He said, suddenly reappearing. "Your fellow priestess and her other senshi are on their way there to search for it, ne?"

Kumiko nodded. "That is true. I suppose I must catch up with them."

He touched her forehead. "My blessing is with you." He disappeared, along with the fire, which snuffed quickly.

"I feel them. The gods. Their strength. It's all right here, inside of me," She said.

Tasuki touched her shoulder. "What now?" Kumiko hadn't thought about it. She had been so preoccupied in actually summoning the god's presence, that she had not thought beyond this moment.

"I don't know. I've never that about it. I just assumed I'd get to go…" She stopped, her throat tight.

"You miss your world," Tasuki concluded.

She nodded. "Yea, I guess. My mom needs me, you know?"

"Would you like to go home?" A familiar voice said. Kumiko turned around.

"Tai Itsukun!" She exclaimed as she got to her feet.

"I'm glad to see you as well. I told you I'd be waiting for you." Kumiko bowed. "Well, do you wish to go home?" Kumiko looked back at Tasuki and read his expression. His face was calm, but a glint of emotion could be seen in his eyes. Kumiko turned back to Tai Itsukun.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"I can send you home, but only for four hours," She said.

"Four hours!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"Well, time passes much quicker here, and any more time passed that-" He was interrupted by Kumiko, who cut her off.

"Tai Itsukun, thank you! I can't believe you're giving more four whole hours!" Kumiko hugged her, much to Tai Itsukun's surprise. She smiled slightly and pounded her staff against the granite floor. A pink light surrounded Kumiko as her eyes met with Tasuki's. Her heart pounded faster, as emotion welled inside of her. "Goodbye, I won't be gone forever. I promise, I'll come back soon." Her smile was bittersweet.

"Goodbye," Tasuki said softly as she disappeared. "I'll miss you…Kumiko."

* * *

Lola-Gurl: So what did you think? Let me know! Please review (but don't flame, those aren't nice) I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. Hope to have 8 up soon! Oh, and by the way, yes, I did a bad job on the little poem thingy near the middle (when she calls the gods) But hey, I wasn't trying very hard. --' Anyway, review! 


	8. Return Home

A/N: Gomen, I know it took a long time, but I'm begging for your forgiveness. I've been busy with homework. Lame excuse, but it's very true. Anyway, read, review, enjoy. Any questions, comments or concerns? Then Review. --' I know, I sound pathetic.

Disclaimer: sighs You know I don't own it, so why should I say it? It belongs to Yuu Watase, not me. But I own Kumiko! Oh yea, I don't own Rei Hikagi, by the way. She belongs to Lupine Eyes, who will HOPEFULLY have a corresponding Fic up soon. But probably not, she's lazy gets whacked over the head with a roll of newspaper Ow. Well, happy reading!

Note: If for some reason the symbols don't work, the little thingy ma bobs that are in front and behind Kumiko's name in her note were supposed to be hearts. My format gets screwed up when I put this on the internet. Sighs

**_Shi Jin no Miko_**

**Chapter 8 - Return Home**

* * *

Kumiko felt as if she was being sucked backwards by a giant vacuum cleaner. Once again, she was spinning and nausea overcame her. She landed on the library floor with a thud. "Whoa," she said, looking around. She was once again in the national library.

Keisuke breathed a sigh of relief. "You're back," he said, helping her off the ground.

"Why didn't you warn me?" She asked the two.

"We tried," Tetsuya objected, but Kumiko interrupted,

"Look, I won't argue, I don't have time. I only have four hours." With that, she waved the two goodbye and headed out the door. The air was cool on Kumiko's face and the sun shown brightly. She rushed home in a hurry. It was only a few blocks, and she ran the whole way. She reached into her bag, which was around her shoulder and grabbed her key. Opening the door, she asked, "Mom, Are you home?"

There was no reply. "Guess not," She sighed. It was strange that her mother wasn't home. In truth, Kumiko expected to find her lying in bed. _She couldn't have possibly gone back to work, could she?_ Kumiko wondered. "I should take a shower," She suddenly said, talking to herself aloud. Showers made Kumiko happy, especially since she was home. She was excited with anticipation to feel the warm water. , since all she had done inside the universe of the four gods was bathe in freezing cold water.

Taking off her clothes, she shoved them on the floor and got in the shower. She was right, it felt wonderful to get back to the warm water of heated electricity. _It's so warm_, she thought happily. She grabbed her shampoo and followed the directions fully: In other words, she washed her hair at least three times. She sighed in content. The water was so relaxing. _Tasuki would probably be paranoid of bathtubs if he ever encountered one_, she thought, laughing to herself. She closed her eyes and saw his face, grinning at her, the way he always did. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she suddenly got goosebumps. Not seeming as warm as before, she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel.

She carefully wrapped it around herself. Although she hadn't been in there all that long, she had completely steamed up the bathroom. She wiped the moist mirror off with a towel and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It had been so long since she had, being gone so long. Her hair was much longer, down to her shoulders, where it had been somewhere around her jaw line when she left school. Something about her looked different as well, although she couldn't put her finger on it. _Is it that obvious that I'm in love?_ She thought stupidly. _Or maybe it's about being back home…_

She picked up her clothes from the floor and went into her bedroom, where she threw them in her dirty clothes bin. She looked around and smiled. "Just as I left it," She said. She pulled out an outfit from her closet; a pair of dark denim blue jeans, and a white shirt with the words 'Libra' across it in pink letters. Beneath it was the symbol for Librans, also in pink. She put it on and looked around her closet. She frowned, for her favorite shoes, her purple Chuck Taylors, were at school. She shrugged and took out her other pair, a pair of bright pink ones. She rushed back into the bathroom and dried her hair. Afterwards, she put it in pigtails.

"Where's my watch?" She asked herself, looking around her room. She founded and noticed she had already spent 15 minutes of her time. She decided to leave the house, in serious need of fresh air. Before she did, she left a note for her mother;

_Mom,_

_I'm hanging out with Yui and Miaka downtown. We'll probably see a movie and go out for dinner tonight, so I wont' bee back 'till later. _

_XOXO,_

_Kumiko_

This wasn't true, of course, but she couldn't calculate how long she might be gone. She finally left the house, wallet in hand. Since she had nothing better to do, shopping seemed beneficial. She was heading to the mall when she saw a familiar face. "Rei!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Kumiko, I've been looking for you!" Rei said, surprised, her turquoise eyes shining.

"I missed you a lot," Kumiko said happily.

"What are you talking about? I saw you this morning! What's up with you, you're acting strange." Kumiko was amazed. How could she have seen Rei that morning? She was gone for months!

"I dunno, I'm sorta confused. I…ran into a pole," She said, making up an excuse hastily.

Rei blinked. "You're so weird." When she turned away for a moment, Kumiko shook her head. _A pole? What the hell kind of excuse is that?_ She thought, smacking her forehead.

"Hey, what's with your hair?" She asked her.

"What? Oh, I took a shower," Kumiko said.

"No, not that. Look how long it is! You just got a haircut," Rei said, looking at it in amazement. _Uh oh, not good._ _My hair grew out during my time in the book_, She thought frantically.

"Oh, it just looks longer I guess," she lied.

"Okay…So where are Miaka and Yui? You were supposed to introduce me," Rei asked. Kumiko suddenly remembered. **That's** why Rei was in Tokyo.

"They couldn't make it. Both of them got sick. Y'know, you never see one without the other, so they both caught it. Bummer, huh?" She lied nervously.

"That sucks," Rei said, looking disappointed.

"But hey, I'm in the mood for a milkshake and a burger, how about you? There's a place downtown here. It's almost 12:30. My treat," Kumiko said.

Rei's face brightened. "Sounds good to me," She said happily. The two girls headed off to a nearby 50's style restaurant and ate. "I love these restaurants. With the Genres like this. It's always so lighthearted," Rei said as they sat down in a booth. The two began to talk as they always did whenever they were together. Though she really wanted to, Kumiko decided it was best not to tell Rei about the Universe of the Four Gods. Although she almost slipped a few times whenever she wanted to say 'Tasuki did this' or 'Tasuki did that'. "Kumiko, is something wrong?" Rei asked her. "You look sorta worried."

Kumiko smiled. "Just hungry," She said, biting into her burger. Rei laughed.

"There's definitely something wrong with you today."

After eating, they headed out for the mall. Kumiko constantly checked her watch. She quickly purchased basic camping supplies from an outdoorsy store. "Why are you getting all that?" Rei asked.

"My mom and I are gonna go camping later during break," She lied through her teeth.

"That's really cool! My aunt Kari wouldn't take me camping even if I begged. She doesn't want to leave the temple. At all," She laughed and threw her long dark brown hair over her shoulders.

"You know, it'd be easier to manage if you put 'em in braids," Kumiko told her. Rei shook her head.

"I hate braids, you know that," Rei answered.

Kumiko shrugged. "It'd still look cute."

"Yes, but cute is exactly what I don't want," she said darkly, making Kumiko shudder slightly. Rei was scary when she did that.

They spent the rest of their time in clothing stores. Kumiko bought three new outfits by the time they were done. Before they left the store, Kumiko spotted something; a small black wishing stone with the symbol for 'Yoku' on it. She smiled softly, instantly thinking of Tasuki. She grabbed it, smiling thoughtfully.

"Why are you getting that? It just says 'Wing' on it," Rei said.

Kumiko sighed, and blushed slightly. "I like it," She said, hiding her blush from Rei. She left the mall in complete satisfaction. "Well, I totally burned a hole in my pocket," She joked.

Rei nodded. "Same here. That was the last of my spending money. I'll have to get a job one of these days."

"Rei, do you mind if I stop home real quick? I have to get something," Kumiko asked.

Rei shook her head, "No, I don't mind at all. I've never seen your house before." Kumiko looked at her watch and saw she had about 40 minutes left. She opened the door to her house and took off her shoes. Rei followed and looked around. "It's nice Kumiko," She said smiling.

"Yea, It feels like forever. You know, since December." Rei nodded, she knew what Kumiko meant. She hadn't really been home since her father's funeral last December. "We can just hang out," she said.

She dumped all of the stuff she bought on her bed. "Ok, now where'd those bags go?" She asked herself. She took out two identical duffle bags and started to shove things inside of them. Rei looked at her funny.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, just packing for the trip. I'll forget otherwise," Kumiko laughed. She wasn't very good at lying at all.

"Oookay…" Rei shook her head. Kumiko really was acting strange. It was as if she had changed from the time she had last seen her that morning. But how?_ She couldn't have had some sort of life changing experience could she? Not in half a day_, Rei thought.

"Oh crap, I forgot! I have a book to pick up at the library!" Kumiko said, acting as if she had forgotten.

"That's no problem, Kumiko. I don't mind hanging around at the library. I've never been to the national library before," Rei said.

Kumiko grinned. "You're a great friend Rei. Dunno what I'd do without you," She said. _Especially with my other two best friends in the quarrel of the century_, she thought. The two headed to the library, Kumiko carrying her duffle bags.

"Why are you bringing those?" Rei asked.

"I'll tell you later," Kumiko said, deciding that she would have to tell Rei at sometime. Just not now. _What if she tries following me inside the book? That'd be chaos_, Kumiko thought.

When they entered the building, Keisuke and Tetsuya were sitting in the same spot they had before. _I wonder if I could get Keisuke and Tetsuya to distract Rei while I go back in the book_, She thought. "Hey guys," She said. They waved.

"Has it been four hours already?" Keisuke asked.

Kumiko nodded. "How's she doing?" Kumiko pointed to the book.

"Oh, well, she's looking for the Shinzaho you know. Mischa's doing well. Found two senshi already."

Kumiko grinned. "That's great!" She exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rei asked completely confused.

"Uh, nothing, just a book he's reading," Kumiko said.

"Hey Tetsuya, will you show it to her?" She looked at him and jerked her head towards the rows of books. He looked at her confused then gave a look of realization.

"Yeah, sure," he said, then turned to Rei, "Follow me." Rei nodded him and trailed behind into the many rows.

Kumiko sat down and sighed. "Thank god, I don't know how to tell her about the book. Or if I'm going to at all. She'd freak out if she knew I've been running around trying to be assassinated." _And in love with a character in a book, _her mind added.

Keisuke nodded empathetically. "I think you should tell her when you come back. I can hold down the fort if she comes looking for you. Just know that she might be angry when she comes back. You can't keep it from her forever."

"I know, and I don't want to. I really don't. It's just…I can't tell her now. It'd be too hard. She might not let me go, but I have to," She said softly. She squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks. Miaka's got a great older brother for one thing," Her smile grew into a grin.

He smiled back. "Alright. Get in there," He said. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She opened the book to where Keisuke had left off and let herself (and her duffle bags) get sucked inside.

* * *

Tasuki sighed and leaned back against his bed. He hadn't gotten a nice quiet moment since Kumiko left. With chasing after Miaka and the Shinzahos and Nuriko gone forever, he was starting to get irritable. And he couldn't help that nagging feeling inside of him. _She's **going** to come back, _he told himself firmly_, she promised._ _Yes, she promised, but she is a woman. And we all know women break their promises_, a voice inside his head sneered._ Yea but she's…different…_He instantly argued back. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Knock knock! Who's there? It's Kouji, friend of Genrou. Blah, Blah, Genrou Who?" Kouji popped his head in and grinned. "Genrou, long time no see, buddy!" Tasuki didn't reply.

Kouji Frowned. "So what's making you so uptight today?" he asked, intrigued by his best friends attitude.

"None of your business," he said tersely.

"Hmm…what could it be? Did Tamahome kick your ass again? Or did Miaka turn you down for the 15,268th and ½ time?" Kouji pondered out loud.

"Will you SHUT UP if I tell you?" Tasuki asked, extremely annoyed at his friend's nosy questions and speculations. Kouji nodded his head vigorously.

He sighed and replied "It's Kumiko. She hasn't come back from her world yet. It's been Months. She promised she'd come back…and she hasn't. It's like she's taking her time on purpose. She promised she'd only be four hours. It's been four months already. What the hell could she be doing that's so much more important?"

Kouji blinked. "Kumiko….who's she?"

"You know, she was with me last time. She has Brown hair, really strange colored eyes and really stuck up?" He did an imitation of her voice, "Tasuki, stop being an idiot! Tasuki make them stop. Tasuki I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Oh yea! I remember." Kouji laughed, "So, why do you care?"

"Well…" Tasuki began.

"You don't LIKE her do you?" Kouji asked, leaning forward, amazed.

Tasuki turned away from his friend and turned a deep shade of pink. "-No, it's just if she doesn't come back Konan and the rest of the world is seriously screwed over," He argued.

"Riiight. And that's the ONLY reason?" Kouji said.

"Well what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Tasuki asked turning back to his grinning friend, cheeks still red.

"Oh COME ON Genrou. You are so obvious. It's like that time where you tried to cover up the fact that you were the one that burnt the headquarters down. You can't hide anything from me."

Tasuki sighed. "What do I have to do to convince you that you're wrong?"

Kouji smiled a malicious smile. "Well, you see that's the thing. You can't. Because I'm right…and you know it."

Tasuki was silent. He faced defeat without argument. Kouji's malicious smile grew into a grin. "I KNEW it. I just knew you had a thing for her. So, what do you SEE in her anyway? I thought you said she was Arrogant, Stuck up and stupid."

Tasuki shook his head. "That's just what I thought before I got to know her. You have to see the other side of her, the one that isn't so bitchy. She…she's really caring, I guess. Once you get past her 'I'm a tough chick, don't mess with me' attitude, she's so much more. She's amazing, but more than that. If she wants to, she won't stop until someone is really happy. And you have to admit that she is physically beautiful. She's just so…" He stopped.

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm not gonna ask, I'll just try to imagine the little fantasies running through your head. Truthfully, I'm not even sure if I want to. But then why did I have to see the bad side of her?"

"Uh, well she calls it PMS, or something like that. I don't know what the hell that's supposed to mean. It must be something they say in her world." Tasuki shrugged.

"Well it's about time that my best friend learned the beauty of love."

"I'm not sure that's what you can call it," Tasuki said.

"Well why not? That's what it seems like? What _else_ could you call it?" Kouji said simply.

Tasuki laughed and said, "I don't know. Something less, maybe. I've never been in love, I wouldn't know. You on the other hand," He grinned at his friend.

Kouji crossed his arms. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Rei-Rei of course," Tasuki said. "You liked her. You loved her."

"Yea, I did. But she…" He stopped and shook his head. "No use living in the past," he continued. "She's dead, and there's nothing we can do about it. And besides, she liked you."

" Maybe she did, but I didn't see her that way. She was a great little sister," Tasuki said reminiscing.

"She was the same age as you," Kouji pointed out. "She was just shorter."

Tasuki shrugged. "Well, it's what I meant by little." A sudden voice filled Tasuki's head, making him jump.

"**_Go to the Kyoto Temple, Kumiko will meet you there," It said_**.

He recognized it as the voice of Tai Itsukun. He shivered at the sound; Just imagining her face was reason for nightmares. "Great," He said.

"What?" Kouji asked.

"Kumiko's coming back. But I have to get there. In less time than it's taken before. Otherwise she's gonna get herself killed, as usual."

Kouji grinned. "Well lucky for you, I have a short cut for you to take."

"Shortcut? Why didn't you tell me about a short cut before!" He asked.

Kouji shrugged. "Well, I sorta wanted to make Kumiko suffer for ya. I also wanted to see how things would play out between you guys. Looks like they're going well," He winked.

Tasuki smacked him upside the head. "Shut up. She doesn't like me like that. I'm no more than her Suzaku Guardian. I'm there to protect her, and that's it. She knows that. Besides, she's afraid of love. Of getting hurt. Can't stand it. She's a pretty sensitive person. How do I know if this'll hurt her or not? It's best if I don't say anything about it. " He said.

"Well, what more reason for you to go in and sweep her off her feet and be all romantic and crap. Do it without saying anything." Kouji said grinning.

"I've got no Idea what the hell you're talking about, and you know it."

"Watch it if you wanna know about that shortcut."

Tasuki shut up at that moment. After receiving directions from Kouji, he headed off. Being mid afternoon, he didn't know how long it would take, but his gut told him it would be a long way, despite the shortcut. _I have to get there_, he urged. _I can't let her be there by herself. God knows what type of trouble she'll get herself in. She's so damn unpredictable. _He rode fast, all through the night, willing himself not to sleep. He insisted himself, and his horse, to keep going no matter what.

* * *

Once again, Kumiko landed flat on her butt inside the temple. Her head still spun as she tried to stand up. "I hate Granite floors," She mumbled.

"So you've returned," A voice said. Kumiko turned to see a smiling Tai Itsukun.

"Tai Itsukun, It's good to see you," She smiled.

"Good to see you too, child. Now, I must tell you, Tasuki is on his way. He'll tell you of everything when he comes. But, now I must tell you of things you have not yet learned about your duty. Please sit down," She said. Kumiko did so obediently. "The first thing I must tell you, is that you, as the priestess of Four Gods, have boundaries. Quite a few, in fact. The first of which, I imagine won't be all that hard for you to complete. I know your loyalty to the gods, so you must remain entirely open to these rules." Kumiko nodded.

"First, you must remain a virgin for the rest of your days. You must remain pure so that you can wish wholeheartedly for peace. The Gods want nothing to do with women who have devoted themselves to another like that. Second, you must never have any sort of relationship with men. Or women for that matter."

Kumiko shot her a look. "But Tai Itsukun, I'm not-" She said awkwardly.

"I didn't think you were," Tai Itsukun said, continuing, "You may not fall in love, for if you do, you cannot concentrate on your duty. Third, you cannot use your powers so foolhardily as you have been. It's not safe. It takes away your energy and weakens your chi. You must only use it in the utmost emergency. Although your powers are growing rapidly, your strength of mind and body will not grow as fast. The forth, and final…is the most difficult. The Shi Jin no Miko…must give up her life."

The words ran through her like ice. "My life?" She repeated.

Tai Itsukun nodded. " It may occur that your soul will be shattered, wholly. And by that…you may never go to the celestial heavens above. As the priestess, you must be with the gods always, as to keep peace."

Kumiko breathed deeply. She had never imagined she would have to give up so much for the sake of this world…but she would. If the killing and fighting would stop, she most certainly would. "Of course. I will do anything to save this world," She said earnestly.

Tai Itsukun smiled. "You have a strong heart." She stood up and disappeared. _Perhaps you may not die_, she thought.

Kumiko stood still for awhile. How could she tell Tasuki that she would die? How would he take it, knowing that as soon as she wished for peace her soul would break into a thousand unmendable pieces? And that she couldn't love him? _That might be easier,_ she thought. _After all, it's unrequited. I'll get over it as soon as I fully realize he doesn't return them._ She thought. But something inside of her argued. In spite of everything, he was the first one, the only one, that left her completely, and utterly…breathless.

"Guess I found you," Said a familiar voice.

She looked up to see Tasuki, looking quite exhausted. "Tasuki!" She said happily, running towards him. She hugged him tightly, her heart beat beginning to quicken. "I missed you," She said softly.

"Ok, get off," He said, embarrassed. "I don't like you sappy romantic women, you know," he grinned.

She knew he was joking. "I know it's only been four hours, but it seemed like so much longer-" she started but he cut her off.

"Four hours? Kumiko, it's been four months!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Whooo Cliff Hanger. Well Sorta. Whatever. I'm hoping to update sooner than this time, I know I've been lazy and busy. But I promise, Review and I'll keep writing. By the way, If you don't know who Rei-Rei is, she's a bandit girl that belonged to a rival bandit group. Tasuki's group of bandits kidnapped her, but she stayed with them on her own free will. As you can see, she had a crush on Tasuki, but was liked by Kouji. The rival group, in return, stole the Tessin, which Rei-Rei retrieved in a battle between the two groups. Tragically, she was wounded and died shortly after. TT Sad, I know. If you want to know more, you'll have to find a translation to Genrou-den (Legend of Genrou) 

Lola


	9. Crossing the Line

A/N: WOW, two chapters in one night! I rock, I SOOOO rock. But It's been way overdue for the longest time, ne? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I got my format fixed Don't forget to review! Disclaimer: If I have to say it one more time, I'm going to barf. You know the drill. So I'm not saying it anymore.

_Thoughts_

------------------------------------ Passing of time

**_Tai Itsukun's Talking to Kumiko again. Whoopee. Also works for flashbacks!  
_**

_**Shi Jin no Miko**_

**Chapter 9 - Crossing the Line**

* * *

Kumiko couldn't believe her ears. "Four months?" She repeated.

He nodded. "Yea, last time I checked." He put his arms around her again, hugging her closer. "I missed you too, ya know."

She blushed. "I can't believe I've been gone Four Months. Tai Itsukun was right when she said time passed quicker here."

"Time must move pretty slowly in your world. And what's up with the pigtails?" He teased.

She stuck out her tongue and took them out. "Better?" She asked.

"Much," he gave her an awkward smile and let go of her. Kumiko's heart still pound like a jackhammer against her chest.

Hiding a blush, she said hastily, "Well, we should catch up. Tell me, what's been happening while I've been gone? How's everybody? Still the same I guess."

Tasuki let go of Kumiko and looked away from her slightly. "Uh, Kumiko I hate to break it to you, but um…Nuriko, he's…-"

"Don't tell me he's still swooning over Hotohori-sama," Kumiko laughed.

"No, he's…dead." Tasuki's words brought chills up and down her spine. _Dead? No, that isn't possible. Not Nuriko. He was always so strong; he could have never kicked the bucket just like that…_She thought.

"You're kidding me," She said, looking at him. He shook his head.

"No. We…ran into the Seiryuu Senshi in Hokkan. One of them, Ashitare, fought and killed Nuriko. We were able to get the Shinzaho, but it was only to be stolen afterwards."

Kumiko slumped to her knees. "I…just can't believe it. How could Nuriko die? He's always been so invincible and strong. I admired him," She said, her eyes stinging.

He kneeled beside her. "I know. I miss him too." She fingered at her necklace. Why did the people she cared about always have to leave her? Would they all leave her one by one until she was alone?

She clenched her fists. "I'm going to find the other senshi guardians. And I will stop this: My duty has just become more important," She said, her voice filled with Tenacity. Tasuki smiled slightly. _That's the Kumiko I know…_he thought.

"We can't dwell on Nuriko's death. That's not what he wanted."

"I guess," She said. Suddenly, she stood up remembering something. "Hey, I forgot to tell you. I brought something back with me. I brought a souvenir." She searched through her bags, taking it out and grinning triumphantly. "Here," She placed it in his hand.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"It's a wishing stone. But hey, look at what it says." He looked at it closer, and smiled.

"You're clever," he said, flashing her a smile. This made her happy, the emotion easily showing through her face.

" Why thank you. What do you say we celebrate?" She asked brightly.

"Celebrate?" He asked. She jerked her head towards his sake jug. He gave her a weird look, then grinned, understanding what she meant. "I know just the place," he said, taking her hand.

Within half an hour, the two sat in a nearby bar. They were back in Konan, in a fairly deserted town. Kumiko sat staring at the glass. "I've never had alcohol," she said honestly, "Mostly because I'm underage. But I suppose you don't have those kinds of laws." She took the glass and drank a small amount. The effect was overwhelming as she blinked her watering eyes. "Look, Kumiko you don't have to drink it if you don't…want to." He stared at her as she polished it off within a second. "Whoa," She grinned.

Tasuki smirked. "Let the fun begin."

"We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more! We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light, then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinking once again!" The two sang happily, slightly off key. Another half an hour had gone by and the two were totally and outright…drunk.

"That's such a great song! We should sing it more often, Kumiko!" Tasuki said happily.

"This is so fun! I can't believe I've never done this before. You should've told me how great this was," Kumiko laughed.

"Didn't I tell you? This is a bandits life!" Tasuki replied, taking another drink.

Kumiko burped and turned to him. "You gotta promise me one thing: You're not gonna take advantage of me and all that shit. Otherwise, I have to hurt you. Or something. Go all psycho oni-demon on you. Actually… I don't remember what Tai Itsukun said."

Tasuki shook his head. "I don't like women, remember? I've told you a thousand times."

Kumiko blinked and replied, "You mean your gay?"

He shook his head. "No, women are just cause me trouble that's all."

Kumiko scrunched her eyes closed, then opened them again, seeing that things were less blurry. "I think we should leave at some point. Otherwise, we'll get kicked out," Kumiko said logically, for the first time in the past hour.

Tasuki nodded. "Yea, you're probably right. Although, I seem to be having a problem standing up," he said.

"You moron, you are standing," She pointed out, giggling.

He looked down at his legs, which felt like jelly. "Oh, I suppose I am." The pair made their way (eventually) out of the building.

Feeling quite rational, Kumiko asked, "So where are we going to stay the night? An Inn isn't going to take us if we're drunk and inane." Tasuki shrugged, and was ready to collapse. Four or Five Kumiko's danced before his eyes.

"Wait…which one of you asked that?" He said, confused.

With that, he collapsed on the ground.

Kumiko blinked slightly. "I don't think he's getting up." She said aloud. She sighed, and dragged him carefully. _Why does he have to be so damn heavy? _She asked herself irritably. By the time Kumiko had dragged the sleeping Tasuki into a shaded area, she was about ready to collapse herself. The area was surrounded by trees. "We better not have to do this all the time." She groaned, leaning against one of the trees. She quickly slipped out of consciousness, exhausted by the amount of alcohol in her system.

Luckily for Kumiko, the sun's morning rays couldn't penetrate the barrier her eyelids had set upon her eyes. Most unluckily for her, It was Tasuki that woke her up. "Come on Kumiko, we need to get moving. If you want to start finding the other senshi guardians you can't sleep all morning."

She groaned, and turned over. Her head hurt like hell, along with the rest of her body. Her stomach hurt most off all. "What in gods name did I do to deserve all of this?" She said, clutching her aching head.

"Um, we got drunk. Last night. Remember?" Tasuki reminded her, giving her a hand up. The memories returned, but unfortunately, her ability to stand did not, and she went toppling back to the ground. Tasuki winced. "Looks like you've got one hell of a hangover. The first time is always that way, I guess. I remember my first hangover, at least I think. It wasn't so bad if you think about it," he went on, but Kumiko wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to reduce the amount of nausea she began to feel. She stood up again, wobbling slightly.

"Oh shut up. I'm not-" She stopped, pausing to run over to a nearby tree in order to vomit. A bitter taste filled her mouth as she threw up the previous night's alcohol. "Feeling good." She finished weakly.

Tasuki nodded sympathetically. "Sucks to be you."

"Never again," She said, wiping her mouth from excess vomit.

"What do you mean never again? We had fun didn't we?" Tasuki looked disappointed, as if she told him that she was canceling Christmas.

"Yea, but this," She pointed to the tree, that had been so horribly abused, "Is not fun."

"Oh come on Kumiko. Don't get so worked up about it," He said.

"I should be! I mean, if my mom knew that I was getting drunk with a guy a year older than me, who just happens to do it VERY often, she'd freak! I mean, really! I've never overstepped these boundaries before!" He snickered.

"What? What's so funny about it?"

"Nothing," he answered, turning away from her. She furrowed her eyebrows and said,

"No, it isn't nothing! Tell me, I wanna know." He just shook his head and answered,

"You care so much about what she thinks. I thought you rebelled against her."

Kumiko unclenched her fists and sat down. "I…did. But I can't HURT her. She cares about my 'well being'" She quote un-quoted her fingers as she said this. "She wouldn't want me to end up like her." Tasuki gave her a quizzical look.

"I told you she's an alcoholic right? Her daily schedule goes as so: Get up at Noon, have a beer and some Raman noodles, Sleep. Watch Tv. Cry. Go to the bar, get drunk off her ass, come back at 1:00 in the morning. Sleep. Repeat. Everyday, that's how it was, after my father died. She took a sabbatical from working, and hasn't gone back. My father's death was almost two years ago." She sighed. "I don't want to be like that. I'm an honor student at a proclaimed prepatory school, or so she says. I can't be doing this kind of thing regularly. Please understand my situation."

He nodded in reply. "I didn't say you had to all the time. I just don't want you to be so uptight whenever I want to go drinking." He imitated her voice. "You're going to get your ass kicked Tasuki! Only ONE and then we leave! Ugh, you're such an embarrassment!"

She folded her arms in protest. "I never said that!"

He shrugged. "You would."

"And I don't sound like that," She added.

"You'd be surprised," he muttered. She punched his shoulder slightly. He grinned at her and replied, "Looks like your back to your regular bitchy self. That was a quick recovery."

She noticed how his eyes glimmered brightly when he said this. She covered her blush by sticking out her tongue. "Yea well, I'm still going to have to take some Advil or something. My head isn't the only thing that's killing me." She got up and looked through her bags. "Hmm…I KNOW I have it somewhere. Ah! Here it is!" She grinned and took out the medicine.

"What is it?" He asked, coming over to look at the bottle.

"Medicine. You probably don't have them in convenient little pills, do you?" He shook his head.

"What else do you have in these bags of yours?" He asked, looking through it.

"Go ahead and look around, I have to take these," Kumiko said, opening the bottle.

She grabbed her water canteen swallowed the two painkillers, then turned around when she heard Tasuki's voice.

"What's this?" Tasuki asked.

Kumiko looked up to see him holding one of her most precious of personal belongings: her bra. Face turning pink, she said, "Tasuki give it to me. NOW!"

"What is it?" he pressed on.

"That doesn't matter, I'll tell you later, just give it."

He shook his head. "Not until you tell me what it is."

Kumiko once again felt her anger flare. "TASUKI GIVE IT TO ME!" She tackled him to the ground, his hand holding her bra out of reach. "Tasuki, this isn't funny! Give it!" Suddenly he stopped, a deep blush across his face.

She was completely unaware until that moment that she and Tasuki had been in quite a compromising position. She had been completely on top of him, their noses almost touching. Thus, both of them found the situation quite uncomfortable. She quickly grabbed her bra from Tasuki's open hand and shoved it back in one of the bags. Both their faces turned a deep shade of red. For a moment they sat in silence. Then,

"Sorry," She said. "

You should be. That was disgusting," Tasuki said shuddering.

"Well you were the one that grabbed my bra! I mean seriously, don't you respect a woman's privacy!" She yelled.

"Well how am I supposed to know what it is when you won't tell me!" He scoffed.

Kumiko stopped and sighed. This wasn't going to make her headache any better. "Ok, I know you don't understand what that is, and that's perfectly normal seeing that women here, in this world, probably don't know what they are either."

"So nobody knows what they are?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yea, except people from my world." She answered. "Miaka and Mischa both know. THEY use them."

"But I want to know what it is!" He urged, sounding childish. She sighed again and took it back out of her bag.

She held it up to her chest and said bluntly, "It's what keeps things where they're supposed to be."

Tasuki's eyes widened and nodded, face blushing furiously. "Oh. I didn't realize that it was…that. Sorry."

Kumiko giggled slightly. "That's alright. Just…don't go around telling people you know what it is, okay?"

He nodded. "Wait, you mean I can't brag to Tama that I know what those crazy things are for?"

She shook her head. "No!" That was the last thing she needed. "Miaka can tell him about it herself." "And it isn't really anything to brag about," She added.

"Why do you even use one? I mean, you don't really need it, do you?" He said bluntly.

Kumiko blushed furiously and stood up. "Tasuki, I'm seriously gonna kick your ass for that!" She rushed at him, but unfortunately for her, he was much faster. She was on the ground within seconds.

"You'll have to work better than that," He said, grinning.

She suddenly made a scared face and said, "Tasuki, let me up, I think I'm going to puke again." He immediately jumped away from her and she sat up laughing.

"You fell for that one, didn't you, Tasuki-kun?" She laughed heartily, her stomach burning. "Not funny," He said. She nodded vigorously, face turning red. "Oh yes it was!" She said between gasps of air.

A few minutes later, she stopped laughing. They both sat in silence for a moment, until Kumiko fully collected her composure.

"Well, I suppose we can't sit here all day," She said slowly.

"Yea, guess your right." He said.

"Hey, if this is about the whole situation, it's in the past! I mean, I don't care! You didn't know what it was so you asked and it's my fault and I shouldn't have been such a bitch about it just stop being sulky!" She said hurriedly, yelling for no apparent reason at all. She just needed to yell. Suddenly Tasuki smirked, which grew wider until he started laughing. "What is so damn funny?" She asked heatedly.

"You just did exactly what I thought you were gonna do," He answered, grinning.

She quirked an eyebrow. "This was all a test?" She said slowly.

He shook his head. "No. But it happens the same every time. You apologize when I do something wrong. Or Stupid. Or whatever."

She looked surprised. "Wow, you actually thought of something logical. Congratulations." He glared at her and a smirk crossed her face. "There we go, all better. Come on Tasuki lets go!" She said this in a slight sing-songy voice. Tasuki shook his head. This girl had issues.

_Why is it that 15 minutes ago she was tired, crabby and hangover and now she's jumping around happily? And just seconds ago she was yelling. Must be that medicine she takes. Bet it makes her act so psycho_, He thought, pondering Kumiko's weird personality disorder.

She turned around. "Hey, you coming?" Her voice was now serious. He smiled and nodded. She smiled back happily, turned back around and continued walking. That's why he liked her. Her ability to be so versatile. _Versatile? Where'd that come from? She's not all that versatile at all… _This thought confused him slightly, but he only shook his head.

* * *

"So, where exactly do you think we go?" Kumiko asked. They had been traveling out of the area, and now where at a crossroad.

"I dunno."

She sighed. He wasn't making this any easier. "Ok, well, you met two of the Genbu senshi when you were finding the Shinzaho, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yea, but I didn't catch their names."

Kumiko looked slightly downfallen. "Ok. Bummer. Well, we could go to Kuto, but I highly suggest we go elsewhere. I don't think they'd be happy to see me, even if Yui was. Heck, Yui doesn't even know I'm here," She said, slowly trailing. Tasuki could see the look on her face as she mentioned her friend.

"If you want, we could find her there. See how she is."

Kumiko shook her head. "No. You were there; you remember what that horrible General Nakago did to Tamahome. No way I'm risking it. Besides, I'm supposed to be neutral, and you're the only one I'm traveling with, so they could easily think I'm siding with Konan. I think it best to find the others first."

He nodded, feeling slightly better that they wouldn't have to go back to Kuto. He flinched at the sound of it; he remembered being beaten by Tamahome: It was an embarrassment. "The Genbu senshi said something about returning to heaven now that their quest was over."

Kumiko bit her lip. "Not good. We could have gotten answers from them. Well, I guess that leaves us with Biyakko." Tasuki nodded. To Sairou it was.

"I'm starting to despise this 'staying wherever we find a hidden area' idea. It's not to comfortable," Kumiko said.

Tasuki laughed. "You're too materialistic. You've gotta sleep out in nature a little more."

She replied, "Tasuki, I've been doing it for the past few months. I still dislike the idea." He shrugged. "Wonder if Tai Itsukun could help us," She said, sighing. A sudden white fog clouded her eyes as she began to panic; what was this?

"Tasuki, I can't see!" She said in alarm.

"**_Do not trouble yourself. I'm just not at will to come find you in person…" _**She recognized this voice. Could it be?

"Tai Itsukun? Is that you?" She asked blindly.

"**_Yes, it's me."_** Her face suddenly appeared before Kumiko, much to her surprise.

"Why are you here?" She asked her.

"**_As I recall, you asked for my help. So I'll give it to you. In order to find you next guardian, you will follow a map charted in your mind. I will create small houses, cabins perhaps, for you and Tasuki here to stay in. That way, you needn't sleep on the ground."_**

Kumiko graciously said, "Thank you Tai Itsukun! You do so much for me!" Tai Itsukun gave her a rare smile.

"_**I am glad you appreciate it. Now go along on your journey. I'll be keeping an eye on you. Oh yes, and before I forget, there's somebody waiting for you in Sairou…" **_

Her vision suddenly back, She looked around. Tasuki quirked an eyebrow.

"You're pretty strange, talking to yourself. Tell me, do the people in your world to that a lot, or are you just special?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Just me," She said smugly. "Now if you don't mind. I'd like to get moving. I just had a nice little chat with Tai Itsukun, that's all."

He gave her a surprised look. "Tell me," He said, intrigued.

She shook her head. "Nope. Between her and me. That's what you get for insulting me."

He frowned. "Oh come on, I was kidding!"

She shrugged. "You'll have to wait and see," She said smiling.

Near sundown, the two heard voices nearby.

"Who do you th-" Tasuki interrupted Kumiko with a loud "Shh!" They neared silently, careful not to disturb whomever it was. Kumiko's ears perked when she heard the words 'Priestess of Suzaku' 'Shinzaho' and 'Senshi'. Who could it be? Not a regular group of travelers, that was for sure.

"They've got tents," Kumiko muttered, pointing. Suddenly, Kumiko heard their words clearly.

"The priestess of Suzaku is currently far far away from all of her senshi. Besides they think they're in Sairou, thanks to Tomo. And won't she be disappointed when she finds them lying dead in the middle of the desert. Even her precious Tamahome is under Tomo's spell. After all, he's under the impression our dear Soi is his darling Miaka."

Tasuki recognized the speaker at once. "That bastard Nakago," He spat, ready to confront them, tessin in hand.

"Tasuki, no!" Kumiko hissed. "We can't! If we just use what he said to our advantage and find everyone else, we can save them now! Why waste time trying to fight him? They could be in serious danger. I think-" She stopped immediately when she recognized Yui's voice.

"Thank you Nakago. I know that you've been doing an awful lot to get us this far. Thank you for being so devoted. We must beat Miaka to the Shinzaho, no matter what. We will get it at all costs."

Kumiko felt her mouth go dry. How could Yui say such a thing? She may have thought Miaka a traitor, but how could she go to such ends to betray Miaka? Was she trying to get back at her for all the pain she had suffered. Yet, Kumiko had a gut feeling that it wasn't what Yui truly wanted. Nakago seemed to be the kind of person who would push between them.

"I have to get Yui out of this," She told Tasuki.

He shook his head. "You were right. We need to find the others. If you're worried about her safety, Nakago's one strong bastard. He's not gonna let anything happen to her, nor will he do anything."

Kumiko shook her head. "No, not that. He's a sick bastard, like you said. And I don't want her in this situation any longer. We need to get out of here, and out of sight. Then, I'll wait till Nakago leaves, then rescue Yui. Ok?" Her eyes pleaded with Tasuki. He sighed. "Alright. But be careful. I'm not sure what Nakago would do if he found you. Just know, I'll be close by."

She smiled. "Don't worry. I'm the Shi Jin no Miko, remember? I'm on nobody's side."

The slowly and silently made their way passed the camp. They left their horses deep in a wooded area, unseen to everyone and everything.

Tasuki put his hand on her shoulder and said, "be safe." His amber eyes looked slightly grave, but within them, there was a glint of hope. Resisting the urge to blush, she nodded and headed off. _If I have to, I'll protect myself with my powers…_she thought worriedly.

"I'll be back soon, your eminence. Suboshi will watch over you for now." Nakago said, as he left. Kumiko ducked down low, praying with all her will he couldn't sense her chi. Whether or not he did, he left without finding her, galloping off into the open desert that was Sairou. Breathing a sigh of relief she stood back up and smoothed out her pants. She tiptoed across to their camp, careful not to make any noise. Most unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on her side.

CRACK! A stick sounded as it snapped beneath her foot. "Shit," She cursed quietly, hoping nobody heard. But, once again, luck wasn't on her side. A figure sprang from the tent immediately, poking their head outside. Yui's blue eyes went wide as she stared at Kumiko, who seemed frightened.

"Kumiko?" Yui asked in disbelief. "What….what are you doing here!"

* * *

Yay, once again, another cliffie. I'm so grateful that I got Yui into the story, I've been meaning to forever, but the timing never seemed right. But hey, aren't you glad I figured out how to fix my format? I'm not all that smart, but at least I've got a smarter IQ than I roll of toilet paper. Er...I think. Well anyways, please review! 

Lola


	10. Run in with Seiryuu's Minions

Lola: Look another chapter! Please understand that right now I'm in the musical 'Oklahoma' and don't get to update very often. But after the show is over, I promise I'll be more faithful (that is, if my brother gets his butt of Diablo 2 once in awhile) Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who's reviewed. You're wonderful, and I love you all! And if you (yes you) want to be loved too, please review! (heh heh heh, I'm too corny sometimes) With that, take it away TMM!

TMM: Lola-Gurl doesn't own Fushigi Yugi, but Yuu Watase does. Lola does own Kumiko Inoai though. Mischa Yuki belongs to Paris Rose and Rei Hikagi (doesn't appear in this chapter, but did a while ago) belongs to Lupine Eyes.

Lola: Ok, good, that's one less thing on the list. Thank you TMM!

Key:

_thoughts are in italics_

Passing of time are these little bars -------------------------------------

_**Flashbacks are Bold AND Italic!**_

**_Shi Jin no Miko_**

**Chapter 10 – Run in with Seiryuu's Minions**

* * *

Kumiko stood, too scared to move. "Yui," she whispered voice barely above a squeak.

"Kumiko, it **is **you!" Yui cried, running to embrace her. Kumiko relaxed when Yui hugged her tightly. She could tell her friend was scared, for she was shivering.

"Yui. I'm sorry," Kumiko said softly.

Yui looked at her. "Why? I'm glad you're here, so I'm not alone, but I'm sorry you had to get into this. Have….have you seen Miaka?" She asked. Kumiko reluctantly nodded. "Ah. I see."

"Look, Yui, I understand-" Kumiko began, but Yui cut her off.

"Understand? You couldn't possibly! Whatever Miaka told you, it was a lie! She lied to me, she never wanted to come back for me! All she wanted was that stupid Tamahome."

She shook her head vigorously and replied, "No, Miaka told me nothing! I saw for my own eyes, through Tai Itsukun's mirror. She showed me what happened. I'm sure Miaka wanted to come back for you. She'd never want to abandon you, Yui. Just think about how long you've been friends!"

Yui didn't answer and decided to drop the topic. "Who have you sided with? Of which country are you priestess of?" She asked.

Kumiko was silent for a moment, then said, "None. As of now, there is not a Priestess of Biyakko."

"And Genbu?" She asked.

"Have you ever met Miaka's cousin, Mischa?" Kumiko asked. Yui thought back, then slowly nodded.

"Once, why?" she questioned.

"Mischa's become the new priestess of Genbu. At the moment, she's looking for senshi."

Yui once again turned away. "I suppose she's formed allies with Konan then."

"Yui!" Kumiko clenched her fists desperately. "Please, don't tell me that's all that matters!"

Yui's glare penetrated Kumiko's skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "But isn't it? If we want to escape this place at all? I want to leave this stupid book, and I can't do that unless I summon Seiryuu and wish to escape. That's what matters. I want to leave and never come back!"

"But what about the people here?" Kumiko said softly.

"Kumiko, it's only a book," Yui's voice got softer. "They don't matter. They're not real." These words pained Kumiko on the inside, knowing they were true, and that all she loved was an illusion. When this was all over, if it could ever be all over, the truth would remain: Tasuki was only a character in a book. And nothing could be done about that.

"Kumiko," Yui said, putting her arm around her. "I never meant to make you sad. You…you care about them, don't you?"

Kumiko nodded slowly, throat tight. "It's why I became the Priestess of Four Gods. I know how Kuto and Konan fight, and I've seen the faces of these people. I don't care if they don't really exist; they still go through pain, and agony, just as anyone who is. And nobody, real or not, should have to go through it. I want it all to stop." She hugged Yui and begged, "Help me. Please."

Yui said nothing. She only hugged Kumiko tighter. "I try. But it's so hard. I can't help that I'm enemies with Miaka. As the priestess of Seiryuu, I have to summon him. I-"

She stopped when Kumiko let go of her and said tersely, "Run away. Leave. Come with me. I don't trust that general, Nakago. All he's been doing is feeding you lies. Do you really think it's safe, following him around like that? Please, listen to me. I know he's been kind to you, and he seems like a nice person, but he's not. He's nothing but a twisted-"

"No, please Kumiko! Don't speak of him like that!" Yui said, clasping her head and covering her ears. Kumiko grabbed her hands and pulled them away. There were tears in both girls eyes.

"Please Yui, come with me. I'll make sure that we'll get out of here. Not by war, but by finding peace. I need to gather my three other senshi guardians, one from each other country. And then…I can summon the gods myself, tell them to stop the fighting. I promise, we don't have to fight this out."

Silently, Yui let her tears flow as she once again clasped Kumiko's shoulder. She dampened Kumiko's shirt within seconds as she let the tears fall. Kumiko patted her friend's back comfortingly and soothed her with soft 'shh' noises.

"Don't worry Yui, things will be alright." She began to sniffle softly, then stopped and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that," She said with one final snuffle.

"Its alright. A good cry is worth it sometimes."

"Kumiko, you said you need to gather three senshi guardians. Who?" Yui asked her, leading her into one of the tents.

"Well, first of all, there's Tomite of Genbu. Then…Kokie of Biyakko. And finally…Amiboshi of Seiryuu. Do you know where he is?" Kumiko ticked off then names on her fingers. Yui looked crestfallen.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry. Amiboshi, Suboshi's twin brother…is apparently dead. The Suzaku senshi are the ones responsible for his death. For that, Suboshi killed Tamahome's family. His actions, though Irrational, were out of vengeance. I'm afraid without Amiboshi, there isn't much to do."

Although it seemed hopeless when Yui said this, Kumiko couldn't help the nagging feeling that Amiboshi was not gone_. He has to be alive, he just has to_, Kumiko thought to herself.

"Have you been traveling all by yourself, Kumiko?" Yui asked as if this were time for a normal conversation.

Kumiko shook her head. "No, I have one of the Suzaku senshi with me." She immediately kicked herself mentally. _Damn! There I go with my big mouth again. What the hell am I thinking?_

"Who? It isn't Tamahome is it?" Yui asked, a look of disgust on her face as she said this. Kumiko shook her head again.

"No, definitely not. He probably couldn't live a moment without Miaka. And besides, he's extremely annoying. The senshi guarding me is Tasuki."

Yui nodded nonchalantly, not really paying attention. It was obvious she wasn't set on this topic, but instead was thinking deeply about another.

"Kumiko, if I were to go with you and this Tasuki guy…he'd go after me. I can't escape my senshi. They can sense me, wherever I go."

"But can't you try? Please, it's worth it! I want you to be able to get away from all this…before it's too late for escaping it all." Kumiko stood and clasped her hands, pleading.

Before Yui could answer, a voice interrupted their two way conversation.

"Your eminence I-" They stopped when they saw Kumiko.

The boy, who was their age, looked surprised, and held whatever he was holding tightly in his grip.

"Your eminence, this isn't-"

Yui interrupted him, "No, this is not the priestess of Suzaku, Suboshi. This is Kumiko Inoai, the priestess of four gods."

Suboshi narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I see. You're the one trying to keep the peace." He gave a small laugh. "It's not going to work you know. Kuto will prevail when we summon Seiryuu. We're the one with the Shinzaho from Hokkan."

Kumiko narrowed her eyes as well. "No, you're wrong. Peace will prevail as long has hope remains. I will make sure it will be regained. No country will ever rule over the others. They will remain equals in power. Yui, please…come with me."

"Your Eminence, the priestess of Seiryuu, is not going anywhere!" He said angrily. Both turned to Yui, who looked incredibly torn.

"I won't force you to come with me," Kumiko said simply. "But I want you to know, I'm going to make everything right again. One day, you and Miaka will be friends again. That is my promise."

She left the two and ran as quickly as she could. It surprised her that neither of them followed, which left her with a bittersweet feeling. Nothing felt as bad as leaving something behind, especially when it was a friend like Yui. "Yui," she whispered, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

"Tasuki!" She yelled, not seeing him.

"Behind you," He noted. She turned to see him looking at her casually. She stood silently for a moment, tears still mingling around. "Kumiko, are you okay?" He asked. Before he could react, a pair of arms swung around his waist. Kumiko began to cry softly, muffling the sounds in his coat. "Kumiko," he said softly. "Please don't cry, things will be fine, really." If it was anyone else but Kumiko, he would feel awkward comforting them. But, as that it was the girl he cared about, he didn't mind her clinging to him tightly. Part of him actually enjoyed it, until he remembered how much pain she was going through.

"Please…let's just go. Get the hell out of here and don't look back. The sooner we find everyone else, the better." She looked up at him and smiled, as if she had never cried.

"Alright. We won't be doing much more traveling today though. You stayed there for quite some time. I was almost about to run in there and get you. I would have been happy to kick some ass, you know." She giggled softly and let go, blushing. _What was I thinking, clinging to him like that? What's WRONG with me?_

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," She laughed. He shook his head.

"No, it's ok. Just don't do it again." Both of them laughed heartily.

* * *

"I'm tired," Kumiko yawned as they trotted slowly at a grueling pace. It was true, she was exhausted from the days events. And she wasn't the only one: The horses seemed exhausted too. Tasuki was the only one with any energy.

"Just a little further, ok? Don't worry, things'll be fine." A sudden whoosh interrupted them as both were flung back. The two fell to the ground, dazed.

"What the hell was that?" Tasuki yelled. But it didn't take them any longer to discover exactly what the hell it was. And what it was, wasn't pleasant.

"Nakago," Tasuki spat.

"Good to know you Suzaku scum still know my name. And you'd have better fear it as well, priestess of four gods." Nakago gave them both a malicious grin, the setting sun's hues making his face look even more sinister.

"And why the hell is that?" Kumiko spat back, getting up. "You wouldn't dare do anything to me, or Tasuki. All I'm doing is saving this world from evils that threaten it! I want to stop the killing!"

Nakago laughed a menacing laugh, making Kumiko's skin prickle. "But wouldn't I? You received my message, didn't you? I told you that if you wanted to live, you'd give up your title. Otherwise you'd die. Don't you remember?"

Kumiko was taken aback. "That…was you?" She asked skeptically. He laughed again.

"Of course. Kuto WILL be the most powerful of the four countries. We WILL summon Seiryuu first, and he will reign over all others, with me in head command. And this world…with be mine. You just seem to get in the way. So you'll need to be disposed of."

"You're a sick person. You don't even deserve such a title. I hope you burn in hell," She said, clenching her fists.

He snickered. "You first." He brought his hands together and concentrated his chi as a blue symbol began to glow on his forehead. A ball of blue energy grew between his hands, which he fired straight at Kumiko. It hit her stomach with full force. She screamed in pain, clenching her stomach as it hit. A light began to surround her as she concentrated on staying alive. _No…I can't give in. I have to survive. I have to save the people. I can't let him win. Not now… _She thought, clenching her teeth in pain.

She fell to the ground, first to her knees, then her hands. "You bastard," she spat. Nakago did not answer. Infact, he was gone. "Where'd…he go?" She asked confused, before blacking out.

* * *

"Kumiko? Kumiko! KUMIKO!" Tasuki repeatedly called her name as she slowly came to.

"Wah ? Where…am…I?"

"You seem to sleep late when you're wounded," said a familiar voice.

Kumiko looked up. "Oh, hey Mischa. Wait, Mischa!" She sat up, and groaned in pain. Her stomach began throbbing as she fell back down.

"Good job moron, you made her sit up," Tasuki mumbled.

"Well what do you expect! She hasn't seen me in quite a while you know!" Mischa spat back.

"Mischa, what are you doing here? And why am I in a bed? WHERE am I in a bed? The last I checked I was in the middle of the woods getting my ass kicked by Mr.I-want-to-take-over-the-world-so-I'll-kill-you."

"It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?" Mischa warned. Kumiko nodded. Mischa sighed, and said, "alright. So, I was going to look for my senshi, which I found two of them. Currently, they're at Mt. Taikyoku regaining their bodies." Kumiko gave her a quizzical look. "They're ghosts," Mischa explained. Kumiko nodded, showing that she understood.

"Yea, so I was sent down to Sairou to go find the rest of these guys. And guess where I found them? In the middle of the desert, delirious and disillusioned. And of course, Tamahome and Miaka are nowhere to be found. And currently, we have no fucking idea. But anyway, we found you and Tasuki on our way here."

"So where's 'here'?" Kumiko asked skeptically.

"The capital of Sairou, in the Emperors palace. When you're feeling well enough, there's somebody who wants to visit you."

"I'm well enough!" Kumiko assured her, but Mischa shook her head.

"Hell no. You just woke up. You've been sleeping for about 3 and half days. It's amazing you're not dead. Seriously, it seems Nakago laid some badass moves on you, but you practically shrugged him off without a scratch. Unfortunately, Mitsukake's sorta weak on energy and isn't able to fully heal you. That's what you get for laying out in the desert for almost two days."

Kumiko laughed slightly, but felt slightly sick. Her stomach still ached in pain, and she felt queasy. "By the way, Mischa, what am I wearing?" She asked.

"Oh, those are my pajamas. Aren't the cute? Your clothes were sorta…bloodstained and icky, so I figured they should be washed and all that."

"Uh...Mischa, are these crossbones on your pajamas?" Kumiko asked. Mischa nodded happily, bobbing her head up and down.

"I told you they were cute!" She said smiling.

"You should sleep now Kumiko," Tasuki said. He hadn't spoke in a few minutes, which seemed quite unlike him to stay quiet for that long.

"Alright, I suppose I should. Just wake me up if I've been sleeping too long. I don't want to be out for another 3 ½ days, okay?" Smiling, she fell asleep.

* * *

A knock on her door awoke Kumiko. "Hold on a second," She said yawning and rubbing her eyes. She slowly sat up and found the pain had dulled slightly, and it was ok to sit up. "Ok, come in." She said.

Tasuki opened the door and gave her a small smile. "Bandage time," he said, holding up a pile of new ones.

"Where's Mitsukake? Isn't he supposed to do that, being the doctor and all?" Kumiko asked.

"He crashed. He and everyone else are dead tired and went to bed a while ago. He asked me to do it before he feel asleep though."

"Um…ok." Kumiko said shrugging.

Tasuki sat down on her bed and Kumiko shifted the blankets and sat on her legs. "Alright now lift up your shirt," He said. Kumiko glared at him. "Not like that! Just enough so I can change your bandages, jeez! Besides…you know I don't like girls." Kumiko lifted up her shirt enough so the top of her bandages could be seen, about two inches lower than her bra.

"Ow!" she winced in pain at his touch.

"Oh stop being such a baby," he replied, unwrapping the bloody bandages. He didn't wince or even stare at the wound, as any one else would have. He only began to wrap it in fresh bandages.

"You know, what you did was very brave," He said softly. Kumiko sniggered at his comment.

"Brave? Yea right."

He shook his head. "No really, it was amazing. You're very strong, to be able to take that kind of pain. Anybody else would have died easily. I was astonished." His amber eyes met hers and made her heart beat faster once again.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I just…wanted- **willed **myself to stay alive." There was silence.

"All done," Tasuki said, putting his hands to his sides.

"Thanks…"

She looked at him gratefully. The two froze in position, just string at each other, not knowing what would happen next. All the same, the two leaned closer towards each other, closing the gap between them, until-

"Kumiko, are you in here!" Mischa called, barging through the door. Immediately the two backed away from each other, fearfully looking at Mischa. She blinked and looked back and forth between them. "What the hell's going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just bandage changing," Tasuki said.

Kumiko nodded. "Mitsukake's apparently sleeping," She said, laughing nervously.

Mischa shrugged it off and said, "Hey, well there' somebody who needs to see you. Are you well enough to accept your visitor now?"

Kumiko nodded and said, "Yea, I guess. Let them in." Tasuki stood up to leave the room. As he left behind Mischa, he looked back at Kumiko, an apologetic look upon his face. She felt her cheeks tinge with red as he left. _Oh god…_she thought, _what in the world have I done to myself? _

"She says it's ok, you can go in and visit her now." Mischa's voice sounded from outside the door. Kumiko wondered exactly who it was that was going to visit her. The door suddenly creaked open as a well-known face peeked their head through the door. Kumiko's jaw nearly touched the floor.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

Lola: Yup, another cliffie. You'll have to read and find out who it is. Thank you everyone for being so patient. I know it was a long wait. I'll try to get chapter 11 up soon. Oh, and please review! 


	11. Unrequited Love

Lola: Look, another chapter!

Lupi: Lola, you cease to amaze.

Lola: Uh huh. I know. Cuz I'm SO COOL!

Lupi: You just keep on believing that. Well, I have to admit, you did do me a big favor in this chapter, so I'll give you that.

Lola: Dang right I did! TMM, the disclaimer!

TMM: Lola-gurl doesn't own Fushigi Yugi. She also doesn't own the DVDs of Fushigi Yugi she's been watching-

Lola: Yea, true. They belong to the library, I'm too frugal.

TMM: I'm gonna continue now. She does however own Kumiko Inoai, and her family and all that. Mischa Yuki belongs to Paris-Rose and Rei Hikagi belongs to Lupine-Eyes. There. I'm done. You can move on now.

Lola: Good. Now I believe I have some people to thank (Kaeru Soyokaze, Mercury Moon, Bronze Dagger, Azure Angel Venus, Phunky Phish and many many many more ( and of course Lupi and Paris) Thank you. I love you all so much for reviewing. It's people like you that make me want to continue writing. I'm just so glad I make you happy…well, at least I hope I do. ' With that, let's start the fic:

_**Shi Jin no Miko**_

**Chapter 11- Unrequited Love**

* * *

Kumiko uttered one word.

"Rei."

Rei looked at her sheepishly. "Hi Kumiko. Feeling better?"

"REI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I SWEAR WHEN I GET BACK I'M GONNA KICK KENSUKE AND TETSUYA'S ASSES FOR NOT DISTRACTING YOU! DAMN THEM!" Kumiko yelled, throwing a fit. She punched the mattress underneath her, making the whole think shake.

"Kumiko, calm down, it's alright! It's not their fault. That Tetsuya guy went off to show me a book or something and I snuck off right after he went down a different aisle. I saw you go into the book. Keisuke couldn't have stopped me anyway, I grabbed the book from him and got sucked in on my own accord," Rei said soothingly, sitting down on the bed.

"Rei, we have to make sure you get out, I mean it. There's already too many people involved. You could get hurt, or worse." Kumiko began, but stopped as Rei laughed.

"Kumiko, it's much too late for that. They've already made me the new priestess of Biyakko."

"No that can't-" Kumiko stopped and blinked in confusion. "Wait, new? What?"

"There was a priestess of Biyakko many years ago. She left this world and returned home and has since died. She was apparently unfulfilled. They believe I am her reincarnation. The splitting image of her."

"Mischa said the emperor of Genbu told her the same." Kumiko whispered.

Rei nodded solemnly. "Yes. I have taken the duty willingly. Three of my Senshi are here with me. Tokaki, Subaru and Tatara. Many have been reborn, and I just have to find them. And don't worry Kumiko, I'll be just fine, don't give me that look." It was true, Kumiko was giving her a pleading look. Hastily changing the subject, Rei said, "So, how did you get into this mess in the first place?"

"Miaka and Yui never showed up that day. I went to find them at the library and well…ended up here, as the Priestess of Four Gods."

"Tasuki told me how you got injured. That bastard Nakago….I swear, he better die a horrible death." Rei clenched her fist as she said this.

"I'm worried…about Yui," Kumiko confessed. "She's totally unaware of what could happen to her. I…I don't want her believe his lies any longer. I just can't take it."

Rei patted her back. "Don't worry. Once we all summon our gods, we can wish for anything we want, right? We'll make sure things turn out ok."

Rei stood up suddenly and said, "I should get going. The Emperor probably wants to meet with me once again, you know?"

Kumiko nodded. "Oh, by the way, my room is nearby the alter to Biyakko, to the left and down the hallway. It's the first door on the right.

"Ok," Kumiko said listlessly, not entirely paying attention.

"Come if you need anything at all." She hugged her friend tightly, then left the room.

For a minute Kumiko sat in silence. She had never wanted Rei to be dragged into all of this. "It's….my own foolishness," she whispered to herself. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in," She said, sitting up straight. Tasuki poked his head in.

"How'd it go? Didn't sound so good at first, if I do say so myself."

Kumiko laughed. "What do you want?" She asked him, still smiling.

"I brought you some breakfast. After all, it was hard to snag. Miaka and Tamahome came back. God knows where they were. Miaka apparently had a run in with a few of the Seiryuu senshi, as well as Tamahome."

"Miaka's back?" Kumiko said, excited.

Tasuki nodded. "Yea, but I think you should take one thing at a time," He thrust a tray of steaming hot food into her hands.

Cheeks tingeing slightly, she muttered, "T-thank you. You're too nice to me, Tasuki."

He grinned at her. "Nah. You deserve it," he looked at her sincerely, making her quiver. "Oh great priestess of four gods," He added, making her laugh.

_He's so…perfect. Even his faults, they make him more loveable. He's everything I want in a guy, and everything I'd least expect…_Kumiko thought, staring at him as he looked out the window.

"**_You may not fall in love, for if you do, you cannot concentrate on your duty…"_** Tai Itsukun's words sounded in her head as a small frown crossed her face.

_I'm afraid it's too late for that, Tai Itsukun. If only you had said that sooner…much sooner_.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is the food bad or something? I'll go torch somebody-" Tasuki began as he saw the look on Kumiko's face.

"No, it's fine. Really. I was just thinking about something." She smiled lightly and took a sip of the miso soup. "It's very good!" She assured him.

"Good," He said, sounding pleased.

After finishing, Kumiko decided it was about time she 'got her ass out of bed and got around a little bit', as she so bluntly put it. "Are you sure?" Tasuki asked her uncertainly.

She nodded vigorously. "I don't want to be like my mom, remember?" Slowly, she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and stood up. She was a little uneasy, and her stomach muscles were uneasy. Wobbling, she began to topple over.

"Don't fall," Tasuki said teasingly, catching her arms. She looked up at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

"No problem," He said. "But I think you should wait until later to try walking."

"But Tasuki! I want to walk around! I want to go outside!" She urged him.

He clapped a hand over her mouth and said, "Not now you damn idiot. You're still too weak. I promise you that tomorrow I will go outside with you. Deal?" A sudden look of disgust passed his face as he released his hand from Kumiko's face. "Kumiko!" He yelled, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Hey, you're fault. You were the one who decided to put your hand on my mouth. I do it to everyone. Even if it was somebody like Nakago, I'd still lick his hand. Ask Miaka, it's happened to her tons of times."

"I don't wanna know about your weird customs of your world," he said, closing the door.

After getting rest, Miaka, Tamahome and the rest of the senshi stopped by to visit. Needless to say, talking and socializing all day wore Kumiko out. The tired girl yawned and curled up in a little ball, instantly falling fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning came soon enough. After bringing her breakfast once again, Tasuki sat and talked with Kumiko. What she hadn't told him was that she tried walking around the moment she woke up. Surprisingly, nothing ached or hurt anymore. So, she had every intention of holding him to his promise. "Tasuki, you promised!" She urged him.

"Yea, well, it's raining! I don't want to go out when it's raining!" He said irritably.

"Aww, is Tasuki-kun afraid of the rain too?" She asked, cooing at him as if he were a child.

"No, I just don't want to go out in the freezing cold rain, that's all."

"Well, the first step is to confront your fear, and now's the time," Kumiko said ignoring his protest. He was silent, not willing to argue back. She went over to where he was sitting and kneeled down beside him. He avoided her eyes, as he usually did. For some reason he just…. couldn't look at them.

Kumiko quickly got an idea as she snatched up his Tessin and said, "C'mon, if you won't keep your promise I'm just gonna have to blackmail ya. If you want it back, come get it. Otherwise it's MINE." Tasuki sighed; there was no way around this. He stood up to walk over to her. He tried to seize it back, but she backed away. "Nope. Come outside first."

He put his thoughts to words. "Why are you doing this?" "Because. I'm bored and I want to help you get over your fear. Besides, I'm not wearing a white shirt so it's all good!"

He followed her down the hallways of the palace, trying to get his tessin the whole way. "You blackmailing bitch," he muttered.

"Glad to hear you complementing me so much. It's flattering," She joked, smiling. Finally, they reached the doors to the palace garden, which was the closest exit to Kumiko's room. After all, the palace was huge.

At first, he flinched. But after realizing the soft pitter-patter of the rain could do him know harm, he opened his eyes. Kumiko smiled. "See? Not that bad is it?" Tasuki shook his head. "I like rain. I like the sound it makes." Kumiko danced around on the soft, wet ground softly humming to herself. Then she broke into a song Tasuki didn't know and began to dance around dramatically.

"I never knew you were so talented"

She stopped and said, "You didn't ask. Besides, not may people know. Or care." She gave a soft smile. "And besides, my mother wouldn't let me use my 'talent' for anymore than making myself miserable." She let out a small laugh and continued, "when I was a little girl, I wanted to be an actress. I wanted to be a big movie star and have lots of fans and money. But my mother wouldn't stand for it. 'What's the use of that'? She said. 'What foolish dreams, be practical Kumiko.'" She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She blushed furiously but didn't pull away.

"If that's what YOU want to do, then do it. Don't let anyone stand in your way," Tasuki said softly.

Kumiko looked up at him. "You know you're right." At that, she pulled him closer to her and softly pressed her lips against his. She could feel warmth spread through her veins, and all the heat go to her cheeks. She pulled apart from him, embarrassed, and she could see that his face was also flushing. "I…" She started, but then pulled herself out of his hold and ran. Tasuki stood in stunned silence. He had felt fire before, but none, ever…like that.

Tasuki shook the feeling and ran after her into the palace. He knew that she had a head start ahead of him, and she would probably be in her room by now.

He burst through her door and called, "Kumi-" He stopped. "ko." She was nowhere to be seen. Where had she gone? Suddenly he spotted her: She was in a corner of the room, hidden from him, with her head against her knees. "Kumiko," He whispered as he knelt beside her.

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears of embarrassment. "Tasuki, I'm sorry. I.." She couldn't find the words, and she knew if she did, she could never be able to get them to come out.

"No." Tasuki shook his head and touched her hand softly, heart pounding hard against his chest. "Don't be." He then kissed her, but with much stronger emotion than before. Kumiko didn't resist, but instead fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. It seemed to last forever and Kumiko would have sworn she could stay that way. She almost didn't want to let go of him; it felt so…right.

When at last they drew apart she realized that the feeling of dizziness and butterflies didn't go away. Tears of unknown emotions poured down her face. She didn't know why she was crying, or why she couldn't stop. She just rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Kumiko, why are you crying?" He whispered.

"Because I love you," She said between her muffled sobs. Realization of the situation almost stunned him; this was no inflammation between the two, it was love. He couldn't put his feelings to words, although he truly wanted to.

"Oh," was all he could awkwardly manage. Seconds passed, though they seemed like minutes. '_Oh'? What does that mean? Does he not accept me? I guess…he doesn't feel that way…_ Kumiko thought, a knot tightening in her stomach as a sickening feeling clenched her.

"Tasuki," She said softly, voice almost sounding angelic, "you faced your fear today…" she stopped awkwardly, then continued, "And I've faced mine. And it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." She lifted her head off of his shoulder and released her arms from around his neck. His eyes grew slightly wider. _What the hell does tha- wait… She can't possibly…not unrequited love! _He thought. "But…I need some time to think. I'm going to go find Rei." She stood up silently. She didn't look at him, but if she would (and could) have, she would have seen that she was wrong. She closed the door behind her, a feeling of regret now overtaking her.

She found Rei's room and knocked softly. "Rei?" Her voice sounded squeaky and unfamiliar.

Rei answered from inside, "Yea, I'm here. Come on in!" Kumiko opened the door and closed it behind her. Rei stood up and said in surprise, "Kumiko, you're walking again! That's great!" Kumiko slumped against the floor as Rei surveyed Kumiko's uneasy expression. "What's wrong?" She said as she knelt beside her friend. Kumiko looked at her with pained eyes.

"I did something incredibly stupid." She put her head against her knees.

"Tell me," Rei said.

Kumiko shook her head. "It's way too embarrassing."

"Please?" Rei begged.

"Promise you won't laugh or make fun?" Kumiko asked.

"Course not. I'm your friend. I'm here for you." Rei said smiling.

Kumiko sighed and looked away from her friend. "I kissed Tasuki."

She raised her eyebrows and replied, "Whoa. Well…"

"Well what?" Kumiko asked, looking back at her.

"Did he kiss you back?" She asked.

Kumiko blinked. "Sorta," she answered truthfully.

"Sorta? What do you mean sorta?" Rei asked.

"Well not at first. I left and he followed me. **Then** he kissed me."

"Uh huh. I see. So?" Rei said, trying to follow the story line.

"So what?" Kumiko said, confused.

"So what was it like?" Rei asked, grinning slightly.

"I dunno. Emotional I guess. I…showed him how I felt," Kumiko said softly.

"Was it good?" Rei pushed, her grin growing wider.

"Yes," Kumiko said blushing deeply.

"Any Tongue?"

"REI!"

Rei gave a laugh and said, "Sorry, I had to ask."

"That's okay."

There was a slight silence then:

"But was there?"

"**NO** REI, THERE WASN'T, OK!"

"Oh, good for you. That's not so bad. Just cuz' you like each other. What's so embarrassing about that?" Kumiko didn't answer, only looked down at her feet.

"That's not all, is it?" she asked, looking over at Kumiko.

She shook her head. "I cried. I don't know why. I just…did. When he asked my why, I told him it was because I loved him. And he…and he…" She grew softer, until her voice was nothing.

"He didn't say it, did he?" Rei asked sympathetically.

Kumiko nodded. "No. All he said was 'oh'. Almost uncomfortably. Like…he didn't know how to deal with me. Like…he didn't feel that way at all. Like….my feelings…are unrequited. God, why am I so stupid? How could I fall in love with him! He doesn't-" "

Oh yes he does!" Kumiko you **know** Tasuki. He isn't the type of guy who can tell a girl he loves her like that. God, **no guy** can. They can't manage three simple words. They can't even say one! You'd think even Aishiteru wouldn't be that hard!" Rei said, shaking her friends shoulders.

"I'm just confused." Kumiko admitted.

"Go back to Tasuki. See how things play out. Don't waste your time her talking with me." Rei said.

Kumiko sighed. "You're right," She said finally. She hugged Rei and thanked her for all her help.

"No problem. Any time you want to come and visit. I'm bored here all by myself with nobody else. I mean, the only other person who comes to bother me is Tatara, and he picks on me to no end."

Kumiko nodded in reply and stood up. "I'll tell you about it later, I promise."

"Kumiko!" Tasuki ran towards her and hugged her as she once again returned to her room. "I'm sorry Kumiko, I am. I know I couldn't say it before… but I really do l-"

She held up her hand and quickly replied, "I know that now. You don't even need to apologize. I should, for being so irrational. I never wanted to make you worry about me. I wasn't even angry…just confused." She put her head against his chest.

"Well, who's to saythis isnot supposed to be?" he asked, smiling.

* * *

"Tasuki?"

"Yes?"

Kumiko blushed slightly and said, "This may sound extremely cliché, but when did you know?"

He looked at her. "You mean when did I know that I loved you?" She nodded, blushing. "It's hard to say. Whenever you were in danger, I never really realized how important you were to me, only that I was utterly devoted to protecting both you, and Miaka. But when you got amnesia…seeing you so helpless and lost…it hurt. And being away from you for those four months hurt even more." He put his arm around her. "Even though you're stubborn, indecisive, temperamental, slightly bitchy, trouble causing, psychotic-"

"Ok, I get the point," She said bluntly, folding her arms.

"Even though you're all that, you still got me to love you, didn't ya?"

She giggled. "I suppose so. Wanna know when I first loved you?"

He shrugged. "If you want to bore me to death, sure, why not."

She punched him playfully and said, "it was before I went home, when we were traveling with the group. You were sleeping, having bad dreams. Just looking at you like that…I knew."

A knock on the door interrupted the two. The look on Tasuki's face simply read 'let's keep our mouth's shut for now' Mischa came in the room and in a sing songy voice, recited, "Tasuki and Kumiko, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lo- ah! Don't kill me!"

* * *

Lola: Well isn't that a happy ending to my chapter. Kumiko's going to kill Mischa.

Paris: Hey, Ix-nay on killing MY characters… Ay.

Lola:….You suck at Pig Latin.

Paris: Yea, well….peachy ducky!

Lola: Don't steal my saying, jerk! Err…well anyway, thank you everyone for reading. I finally got to the romance The next chapter will be more humorous, I assure you. I'll give you a hint: It involves Kumiko, Mischa, Rei, Suboshi, his yo-yo's of death and ….a horse's feed bag. (You'll have to read and find out) Don't forget to review, mwhahaha!


	12. Yoyo's of Death and Peace Offerings

Lola: And with that, another chapter.

Lupi: Took you long enough. --'

Lola: Oh shut up. At least I updated, right?

Lupi: Suppose.

Lola: Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed! We're one shy of twenty reviews, which is higher than I ever thought I'd get '

TMM: Since she's not listening, I'll do the disclaimer. Lola-Gurl doesn't own Fushigi Yugi or any of it's characters. She does own Kumiko Inoai & Family, Mischa belongs to Paris Rose, and Rei belongs to Lupine Eyes. With that settled we can go ahead right.

Lola: Yea, in a second, I have to give a warning. When I said that this chapter would be more humorous, well, just know that I'm not a very funny person. My jokes suck. So I must give you that little note of caution before we begin.

Enjoy!

**_Shi Jin no Miko_**

**Chapter 12 -Yo-yo's of Death and Peace Offerings**

* * *

"Mischa!" Kumiko yelled, throwing her pillow at her, hitting her in the face.

"Ow, That really hurts," Mischa said, placing her hand over her heart in a dramatic pose.

"Shut up," Both Kumiko and Tasuki said simultaneously.

Mischa shuddered. "Man, that's creepy. Don't do that stuff. The hand holding, talking at the same time, lovey-dovey Miaka/Tamahome crap. It grosses me out!"

"And how did you find out anyway?" Tasuki asked both ill tempered and embarrassed.

"Simple," Mischa said shrugging, "I saw you. In the garden. It was pretty funny to watch."

"But how?" Kumiko asked.

Mischa blinked. "Hello, it's called a window." Kumiko put her hands in her heads. _I'm such an idiot. Why there, where anybody could have seen me. I definitely wasn't thinking…_

"So, who did you tell?" Tasuki asked reluctantly.

Mischa once again decided to be dramatic. "ME? Tell someone else? NEVER! Who says I told anyone?"

"Your face," Kumiko said coolly.

Mischa laughed nervously. "Yea, well…when you tell Miaka….IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" With that, she ran out of the room before any other objects could be thrown at her.

* * *

"Kumiko! I'm so happy for you!" Miaka hugged her tightly as she squealed in delight. "You got a boyfriend! You're very first boyfr-"

"Shut up about that will you!" Kumiko said irritably. Tamahome sat in a chair with a small smirk across his face, while Tasuki on the other hand, sat uncomfortably.

"Aww…but it's important!" Miaka insisted. Kumiko's face flushed deeper, if at all possible.

"No Miaka, do tell. I'm intrigued," Rei said. Mischa nodded vigorously. Kumiko shook her head.

"No, it's not important. What's passed is passed, right?" She laughed nervously. Miaka put her hand on Kumiko's shoulder.

"Oh, don't take offense Kumiko! It's just that during middle school you were so flat and gawky looking so none of the guys wanted to go out with you! Of course, the braces didn't help…" Kumiko shot her an angry look. "Sorry," Miaka said, realizing how badly she had embarrassed her friend.

"Kumiko was flat in middle school?" Rei mused, surprised.

"Yea well, I'm not much better now. At least during 8th grade I got rid of my braces…"

"But then came the retainer," Miaka reminded.

Kumiko nodded in reply. "Yea…middle school sucked."

"Well now you can feel good about yourself! You got a boyfriend for being your regular old psychotic self!" Miaka said happily.

"Um…one question? What are braces?" Tamahome asked.

"Railroad tracks of hell," Kumiko remarked dryly.

Chichiri suddenly popped through the door. "Um…Miaka, we've just received word from a messenger, no da. He said that there was a man who knew the location of Biyakko's Shinzaho, no da."

Miaka, who had been sitting on Tamahome's lap, stood up and said, "Wonderful! I'm going to check it out."

"Wait a moment, I thought Tatara had possession of the Biyakko Shinzaho, according to Tokaki," Tamahome said, raising an eyebrow.

Rei shook her head. "No, I wish it were that easy. Just before I entered, he was visited by Tai Itsukun, telling him that a new Priestess would soon come, and it wouldn't be of much use. So, he hid it, just in case it was needed again. Then he wiped his memory. Turns out it this so called 'Tai Itsukun' was only an imposter Seiryuu senshi, trying to get at it. It was lucky for us that he 'disposed of it'".

Kumiko said suddenly, "I'll go and meet with this man. I have a bad feeling about it. Tatara probably left clues, or told someone at least. Witnesses. Anything. It's worth checking out, but I don't want Miaka to have to go, just incase it's a trap. So you just stay here, ok?" Miaka nodded slowly.

"I'm going too!" Mischa said, standing.

"If it has anything to do with the Shinzaho, I believe I am entitled to go as well, being the priestess of Biyakko," Rei said willingly. Tamahome and Tasuki looked at them uneasily.

"Don't look at us like that! We'll be fine, ok? All of you have been overworked a lot. We can take care of ourselves, trust me," Mischa said laughing. The three girls left the palace without the slightest worry.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Kumiko asked uncertainly. They were at the directed spot, as Chichiri had told them to go, and no one was in sight. Being quite close to the edge of town, it was uneasy to be so far away from everyone else. What was more strange was how quiet and deserted it seemed to be.

"That's what that weird looking guy said," Rei said, shrugging.

"Chichiri," Mischa corrected her.

"So, someone decided to come after all. 'Bout time. Too bad that idiot Priestess of Suzaku didn't, that would've been fun. Still…three more priestesses, with no protection. How pathetic." A figure suddenly jumped down from a nearby tree.

"I had a feeling about this," Kumiko said reluctantly, turning to see an enraged Suboshi. Rei bit her lip.

Mischa, instead of shutting up like any smart person would have, said, "You must be that bastard Suboshi. The one who threatened to take advantage of my cousin Miaka. And worse, killed Tamahome's family so brutally. "

Suboshi gripped his Ryuuseishui tightly and yelled, "How can you say that, when she was the one that so badly hurt Lady Yui! And I won't stop until I get revenge on Miaka for her!"

"You think Yui's the victim here? How could you even say that? She CHOSE to listen to Nakago! She CHOSE to become the Priestess of Seiryuu, and appose Miaka! My cousin has done nothing intentional to hurt Yui, and anyone who says otherwise is screwed up in the head."

"Mischa, watch it," Kumiko warned.

"What's he gonna do Kumiko? He's got a pair of fucking YO-YOs!" Mischa yelled, pointing at Suboshi.

He swung his Ryuuseishui around and sent it flying at Mischa, who dodged it. An unfortunate tree suffered the blow, chopping it to pieces. Gulping Mischa added, "Deadly Yo-yos. DAMMIT!"

"Good job picking your fights, Mischa," Kumiko muttered.

"SHUT UP!"

"Stop guys. That's not going to help us now. Deep breaths, deep breaths, oh my god it's no use! I'm too young to die….Kumiko, what will we do?" Rei said, beginning to panic.

"Don't worry, Rei. Mischa's going to be our peace offering."

"Peace Offering my ass! You mean Sacrifice! Kumiko!" Mischa yelled as the two pushed her forward, closer to Suboshi, who laughed.

"I'm not going to stop with her. Once she's dead, what would you do? I'm not going to stop until all of you are dead. And then maybe the priestess of Suzaku will reconsider ever messing with the Seiryuu seven." Suboshi once again, gripped his Ryuuseishui tightly.

Mischa reached into her coat pocket and took out a few of her shiruken stars. "Not if I can help it," She whispered, throwing them at Suboshi, right on target. Rolling his eyes, he whipped his Ryuuseishui around, blocking each of them.

"Pathetic," he spat. "You actually think that those things can ward of my chi? You priestesses are more dense than I thought."

Kumiko grimaced. "There's nothing I can do…I mean, the only powers I have are sorta…random. And I don't think I'll have any strength to use them in the first place." She inwardly cursed Nakago for his brutal strength.

"Now priestesses," Suboshi said simply, "prepare to die." He swung his Ryuuseishui easily, sending it straight towards them. All three hit the ground quickly as it said past all of them. Again and again, he attacked, forcing them to desperately avoid attack. At times they would collide with the weapon, leaving slashes along their body and tiring them endlessly.

"We have to run away," Mischa yelled breathlessly to Kumiko, who shook her head.

"No, we can't! If we go back into the city he will harm innocent people! The longer we can fend him off the better!"

Another laugh emitted from Suboshi. "And how long with that be, priestess? You seem to have lost all will to move another inch! Wouldn't you just rather give up and except defeat? Except your death?"

Kumiko clenched her fists and looked around wildly for something…ANYTHING to use as a weapon. Then she spotted something that just might work. Hastily she ran, dodging yet another attack from Suboshi's Ryuuseishui as she went.

"Kumiko, what are you doing!" Rei yelled as she snatched the object. Smirking, she held it up to Rei, triumphant. Rei looked at her as if she was insane.

"A horse's feedbag?" She asked skeptically. Kumiko nodded vigorously. Rei shook her head. "You're a nutcase." Even Suboshi looked taken back for a second before he regained his angry demeanor.

"And exactly how will THAT keep you from stopping me?" He said disdainfully, giving another laugh.

"Just wait and see," Kumiko smirked. A plan began forming in her head. "Mischa, hand me that rock over there!" She yelled.

Mischa immediately grabbed it and ran as fast as she could to Kumiko, dodging the Ryuuseishui relentless attack. "Thanks," Kumiko said as Mischa handed it to her. She hurriedly put it into the feed bag, tying the rope around the end and knotting it. The rock made it noticeably heavier, and it was hard to swing with the remaining rope.

"Now watch and learn, Suboshi." Kumiko grinned. When he sent the Ryuuseishui flying in her direction, Kumiko promptly threw the bag in it's direction. Unfortunately, she still had to dodge its attack, due to her poor aim.

"Nice throw," Mischa commented wryly.

"Well I'm **_sorry_** if I suck at Gym class! I know I have a terrible throw, but this thing is heavy!" Kumiko complained, pointing to her newfound invention.

Rei grabbed it from her hand and said, "let me try this. I've got better coordination than you do." When the Ryuuseishui once again came flying towards them, Rei threw the contraption and hooked the ropes, promptly pinning Suboshi's weapon to the ground. Everyone was breathless. Suboshi stared at them, slightly unnerved.

Again, he sent it flying towards them, but at this point, the three girls found this slightly amusing. "This is kinda like a game," Rei said grinning.

"Yea, except the fact that any screwing around could quite possibly cost us our lives," Kumiko said pointedly.

"Idiots. You can't stop me." But yes, again they did. Suboshi scowled at them.

"Hey, Rei, let me try!" Mischa said as he launched another attack with his Ryuuseishui. Instead of landing anywhere near it, it flew towards Suboshi, nailing him in the face.

"Mischa!"

"What? I hit him, didn't I?" She said grinning.

Suboshi recovered quickly, and threw his Ryuuseishui at a quickening pace.

"Back to work," Rei said, throwing their toy.

Again and again, they countered his attacks, until a point where both groups were beginning to tire.

"This isn't going to work forever," Kumiko said, panting.

"She's right," Suboshi said, still managing to give an unsettling grin. "When you give up, I'll strike. And you won't know what hit you."

"Yes we will," Mischa said flatly. "I mean, there's not much else around here."

"Will you shut up?" Kumiko yelled. "You've already pushed him passed pissed as hell and I'm not really sure what passed pissed as hell is called, but let's not go any further!"

As the Ryuuseishui flew at them this time, a fatal mistake was made. As before, Rei hurtled their device at it, but predicting this, Suboshi made sure the strong blades his weapon possessed sliced right through the rope. Now the girls were left without a weapon: or any other means of protection.

Suboshi laughed. "You see? Now you're completely defenseless! What do you expect to do now?" _Hope that Tasuki will come and flame this bastards ass,_ Kumiko thought, gritting her teeth. Yet no one came. They were left alone, and unable to escape.

"You're not going to kill us that easily, Suboshi." Mischa said, reaching into her pocket.

"We won't let you, no matter what," Rei countered.

Suboshi laughed again. "You do think so, don't you? You're all so foolish."

Mischa pulled out her final Shiruken star that she saved for desperate measure. And this, my friend, was desperate measure.

_Please…Biyakko, _Rei thought_ desperately…give me strength…_She closed her eyes in thoughtful prayer.

_Give me the strength to guide this star…to his weapon…give me the focus and determination. _Mischa closed her eyes and let a green light surround her. Rei too was surrounded in a light, hers glowing a yellow tint. Kumiko stood in awe of her friends as she watched the winds pick up, blowing sand across their eyes. A green light emitted from the shiruken stars as they flew with true aim towards Suboshi's Ryuuseishui, snapping the cord in two.

Suboshi was speechless. The winds died down and the light that surrounded the two priestesses faded slowly.

His weapon lay on the ground, useless and broken. "No, it's not possible," he whispered to himself.

"We did it," Kumiko said, in total awe. She suddenly shook her head. "No, you guys did it. I was just a sitting duck."

"And still are."

Suddenly a tight, stifling feeling swept over Kumiko as she lay on the ground, paralyzed. "What…is this?" she said, between gasps of air. This invisible force tightened at her chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. She noticed both Rei and Mischa were in the same condition.

Suboshi walked towards her. "My chi is not only centered with my Ryuuseishui you know. I can transfer it many ways. Psychic waves is one of many," he said as the grip tightened.

"Suboshi…please…don't do this." Kumiko gasped as she tried hard to stay conscious. It was difficult to stay cognizant when she was losing all air in her body.

"Why not? You tried to take Lady Yui away from me!" He yelled. Kumiko shook her head vigorously.

"NO!" She screamed with all her might. "I tried to take her away from Nakago…from his lies. I want all these stupid wars to end! You don't want that, do you Suboshi? War killed your family, didn't it?" The invisible grip on her loosened slightly.

"H-how did you know that?" He asked. An anxious tone rang through his quavering voice.

"War kills many people," Kumiko said, finding it easier to talk, "and I know you don't want this. And neither would Amiboshi." At the sound of his brother's name, he released the grip all together. Gasps of air and choking sounds could be heard from both Rei and Mischa as they clutched their chests. "I want only peace, Suboshi. I need the help of your brother. I know he's not dead and so do you. Please…tell me where he is." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Seeing this made Suboshi squirm. Why? A girl, who had seemed to be his enemy, sat pleading the location of a loved one. How could he know what she would do to his dear brother? Somehow…he could sense the good emitting from the priestess before him, and was temporarily cleared of his emotional blindness.

"He-" Suboshi began, but before he could finish, was interrupted with a shower of arrows. He took this opportunity to flee sooner than Kumiko could learn of his brother's whereabouts.

"Where are these arrows coming from?" She asked Rei and Mischa, who shrugged. _Not another attack_, she hoped. This was quickly answered when two figures appeared before them. The two men were fairly tall and young looking. One had a black eye patch held over his eye and long flowing hair. The other had quite short hair covered by a large hat. He held a bow and arrow in hand.

"Priestess," they said, running to Mischa, who still sat on the ground clutching her chest. So…they're Genbu senshi, Kumiko thought as they helped both Rei and Mischa up.

Just as she was about to get up herself, a red-hot sensation spread on her back as she nearly screamed. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the sensation to pass. Everyone must have noticed, because they immediately ran to her and began asking concerning questions. Suddenly the sensation stopped and Kumiko let out a small gasp.

"Which one of you is Tomite?" She asked to two men calmly, standing up.

The one with the bow nodded slightly, to show he was Tomite.

"I'm Tomite," he said, "my companion is Hikitsu. We are Genbu senshi, here to protect Mischa."

Kumiko nodded slowly. "I am Kumiko-"

"- Priestess of four gods, we are well aware," Tomite said nonchalantly. "And you have been looking for me, I know. I've been sorta busy though, guarding that Shinzaho for the last 200 years or so. Tough job, you know."

Kumiko nodded with a sigh. "So, will you agree to accompany me on my quest for peace?" She asked him.

"You make it sound so cheesy," Mischa pointed out. Kumiko gave her a small glare.

"Yes, I agree to do so. I would be happy to bring peace to this world, an restore Hokkan to the land it once was." Rei quirked an eyebrow at this statement.

"We are attacked by Kuto on occasion. The greedy emperor has a never-ending quest for power and land," Hikitsu explained.

Mischa nodded. "We thought all of this was taken care of when the first priestess came. But, unfortunately, when Yui and Miaka entered the book, things changed. Kuto started attacking again."

"One question," Kumiko said, "aren't you guys supposed to be ghosts or something?"

"Fair question," Tomite said. "We had to travel to Mt. Taikyoku to visit Tai Itsukun. Her servant, Nyan nyan, can multiply herself and create bodies. Tai Itsukun simply put a spell on them to give our souls the appearance we once had."

"I must admit, it'd look a little strange if you went walking around in dresses looking like neon haired high pitched twins," Mischa commented.

"We might want to get back," Rei said, looking at the sky.

Kumiko nodded. "Everyone will be worried sick. Then Miaka'll come out here to look for us on her own and Tamahome will come after her and they'll get lost and found by Seiryuu senshi and we'll have to find them and ultimately won't see each other for about a week. And that's wasting time."

"Well, you certainly have a way with words," Rei said.

Kumiko shrugged and replied, "I've always been sorta good at Language arts, I guess." Laughing, the group headed quickly back to the Sairou Emperor's palace as the red sunset slowly behind them.

* * *

Lola: Bedtime. TMM, you can do the other stuff if you want.

TMM: …Ok. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, we love you a lot! You mean so much to us and we could never thank you enough. I hope you liked this chapter because Lola will sorta be…I dunno if she'd care if you didn't like it. I guess that'd be ok. Sure, she's not all that funny but-

Lola: I said do the other stuff, not lower my self-esteem, jeez.

TMM: Did I mention that last line was extremely cheesy?

Lola/**Glares/** Anyway, but after the next chapter, I'll try to stick to the story line of the show at least a little more…I know that I'm messing with it…. a lot. But anyway, thank you everyone and goodnight!


	13. Guardian Gathering

Authors note: Dear god I did it. I'm an overworked freshman with too much to handle and I still managed to get a chapter up. I'm so sorry guys. Really I am. It wasn't intentional. I didn't wake up one day and decide 'Hey, I'm going to drive my readers mad by not updating for two and a half months!' It was entirely cruel, I'm sorry. TT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

This chapter took a long time to write. It's nearly twice as long as my usual chapters are. I pity you for having to read this. Try it in one sitting, and tell me how long it takes you! **Winks**

I'll get the next one out as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or it's characters. I don't own Rei Hikagi (she belongs to Lupine-Eyes) And I don't own Mischa Yuki (She belongs to Paris Rose) I do own Kumiko Inoai, along with some other random characters……..

Without further ado…enjoy.

**_Shi Jin no Miko_**

**Chapter 13- Guardian Gathering**

* * *

"YOU WHAT!"

Tasuki's voice could be heard throughout the entire palace.

Kumiko looked bashfully at him as she answered, "okay, so it was a trap, but we're fine now, aren't we?" Tasuki didn't answer her, but instead put his hands to his head.

"I can't believe you were attacked by a Seiryuu senshi. Suboshi no less. I'd think that damn idiot would back off once in awhile," he said after a moment.

"Hey," Kumiko said, catching his hand, "it's ok. Since when are things supposed to be more dangerous? Before coming here I've been kidnapped, shot at, attacked by more Seiryuu Senshi, ingested dangerous liquids-"

-That one was your own fault," Tasuki pointed out.

Kumiko ignored his remark and finished, "I'm fine. I know that you're my Suzaku guardian and stuff, and I appreciate all that you do for me… but you don't have to protect me all the time. I can protect my self too, you know?" She gave him a small awkward smile. He sighed.

"I know. It's just…it scares me when something like that happens. It scares me to know that you might leave me." His grip on her hand tightened slightly.

Kumiko looked up for a moment, surprised at his uncharacteristic statement. She put his arms around his neck and said, "I won't leave you. Nobody can just take me away from you." She grinned and added, "Idiot."

"Well you don't have to rub it in. I know I sound like a complete sap. If we're not careful were going to start acting like Miaka and Tamahome! With the 'I love you' 'No, I love you more!' stuff. Man that creeps me out." He shuddered somewhat, making Kumiko giggle.

"Alright, alright. I promise. None of that wishy-washy 'I can't love you' crap either." That made her stop for a moment. That's right, she couldn't love him.

"Kumiko? You okay?" he asked.

She snapped out of her sudden trance and smiled. "Yea. I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

He gave a small nod. "Ok. We're not going to do any more Seiryuu ass kicking today, alright? Just lay low for awhile. I'm sure Rei, Miaka…or even that bitch Mischa would enjoy your company. And of course, I would as well."

Kumiko frowned a bit when he mentioned Mischa, but she said, "I feel like we haven't just gotten to hang by ourselves for while. Which sounds stupid, since we both got wasted only a few days ago."

He laughed. "That was funny. You're cute when you're drunk. Did you know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not cool. And I bet throwing up all over trees is a major turn on of yours, too."

"Well-

"Don't even answer that," She said flatly. Sighing, she hugged him. "Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Anything something."

"Trouble making something?"

"…Okay, anything but trouble making something."

Tasuki gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please? Can't we just steal some money from Tama or something?"

"Come on Fang Boy, let's go visit the gardens," She sighed, grabbing him by the collar.

"Fang boy? Where'd you get that from?" He asked, while being dragged down the hallway.

"Would you rather have me call you a bat child, cuz' I could do that too," Kumiko said idly.

He gave her a small glare. "You're not funny, Kumiko."

* * *

"I see. So you were attacked?"

Miaka shook her head. "Not me in specific. But Kumiko, Mischa and Rei, the priestess of Biyakko, were. They're all fine now, so don't worry." Miaka talked to Hotohori via the mirror Chichiri held in his hand.

Hotohori gave a small smile of relief. "That's good. I wish everyone well. Be careful and good luck." With that he was gone.

"Well, that's it no da." Chichiri said as he set down the mirror.

Miaka leaned back in a chair. "Is everyone really okay, Chichiri?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure no da. Kumiko seems fine and so does Rei no da. Mischa seems okay as well, but she hides things well, no da."

Miaka nodded. "Yea, she does. Say, do you know where she is at all, Chichiri?" He shook his head.

"Nope. The last I saw her, she was with her to senshi, Tomite and Hikitsu, no da."

"Nah, I'm right behind you," Mischa said lazily, "so watcha doing? Nothing much interesting I bet. I know how it is. No offense to Sairou or anything, but there palace is BORING. Hoto-sama has a better place than this."

"I wonder what they'd think if they heard you say that, no da," Chichiri wondered.

"I wonder what Hotohori would say if he heard you call him that," Miaka mused.

Mischa shrugged. "You know me, not much respect of authority."

"So what did Hikitsu and Tomite have to say, no da?" Chichi asked.

Mischa shrugged. "Not much. Only that I don't have to go on a wild goose chase. The senshi that are actually still ALIVE will come to me."

"I wish someone would have told me that," Miaka scoffed, folding her arms. Suddenly the doors opened and Rei entered with the emperor.

"Has anyone seen Kumiko?" They shook their heads.

"Check her room," Mischa suggested.

Rei replied, "I already checked. She's probably off somewhere with Tasuki. I just wanted to inform her that I felt chi."

"Who's Chi?" Miaka asked.

Rei blinked. "Not who. What. One of my senshi is using their powers. They're in a town someplace nearby. Kumiko should know…. because it could be one of her guardians."

* * *

"I LOVE this garden!" Kumiko gushed as she walked down one of the many paths, Tasuki in tow. He nodded slightly, obviously not really paying attention. Something was bothering him.

"Kumiko?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…what are going to do after you and the others summon the four gods? Are you going home with Miaka and everyone else?" He asked. Kumiko closed her eyes, unwilling to answer the question. She did not want to tell Tasuki that she was going to die. And how would he react? She supposed that he, like everyone else, would treat her with pity and sympathy. And that, she didn't want.

"I suppose. The priestesses are supposed to return home, right?" He gave a small silent nod of his head. Kumiko felt horrible standing there with him, knowing that she was lying. It was bad enough not to ever see him again…but leading him on was almost unbearable.

"Hey, can we go back inside now?" She asked. "I think people could get worried."

He kissed her cheek lightly, his lips barely brushing her skin. "Yea, lets go." He said softly. Kumiko closed her eyes and let the sound of his voice ring through her ears. It was the same voice, months ago, she would have dreaded to hear, but now brightened to. The one person she had once hated spending time with was the only person she most wanted to be near. She wrapped her arm around his and hugged him closer, knowing it was too good to last.

"No, I changed my mind. Stay here with me for a while." Her voice was muffled against his chest as she said this.

Her eyes stung with tears as he replied with a mild, "alright. If you want to." He put one arm around her small waist, the other slid across her back. He put his head against her shoulder and felt her smooth, soft hair. He laughed to himself as he thought back, to when he had set it on fire. He would never forget the look on her face as she screamed. A soft sniffle made him snap out of his trance, as he looked down at Kumiko.

"Kumiko, what's wrong?"

The strong will to cry had overtaken her at last. She had tried to keep quiet, but there was no hiding from Tasuki.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, tears streaming down her face. "I feel so stupid, crying like this." He slowly reached one hand to her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"No, don't feel stupid. It's okay to cry. We all do." She blinked away all remaining tears. "And besides," he added, with a look of amusement, "I would never like a girl that didn't cry once in awhile."

To this, Kumiko giggled. "And what about a girl who cries all the time, like me?"

He gave a shrug. "You can't really escape a relationship if you're gonna cry all the time…"

* * *

"So is this the town?" Tasuki asked lightly.

Kumiko nodded. "Yea, I guess so. Rei said this is where'd be. Too bad she's too damn lazy to get her ass out here herself. I mean, it's her senshi."

"Yea, but it's your guardian too," Tasuki reminded.

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "We don't know that for sure yet."

Suddenly, Tasuki grabbed a nearby man by the shirt and forced him to the ground. He collided with a thump. Kumiko yelled, "Tasuki? What the hell are you doing!"

Tasuki ignored her and went back to the stranger.

"No. Hell no. You do NOT steal from a bandit. I could kick your ass just for that, punk."

Kumiko stood silently watching as Tasuki pulled out his tessin. Kumiko put a hand to her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"THIS is not an object to be stolen. I happen to be a Suzaku Senshi, and this is not to be used lightly." He said seriously, letting the man go.

Defiantly, he got up and gave Tasuki a smirk.

"I should've figured that you'd have noticed that was gone. But it's funny that you didn't notice I took your Sake Jug and Money before that." At this, Tasuki immediately checked his pockets and looked around. Seeing that the man was right, he gave a glare and opened his hand out. Laughing, the man just handed them back.

"You should be more careful," he said, turning his nose up slightly, mouse brown hair covering his roguish eyes.

"Quite strong words for a little brat like you," Tasuki spat, his temper beginning to flare.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm probably just as old as you, so don't jump your stupid conclusions."

"Oh yes?"

"Yea. I'll be 17 in September, thank you."

Tasuki smirked. "Sorry, but you don't quite make the cut. I beat you there. April."

Kumiko stared at him alarmingly. "April What, Tasuki?"

"18th"

Kumiko looked at him, slightly hurt. "I missed your birthday and you didn't find it important enough to tell me?"

Tasuki shrugged. "I dunno. It was just before you got back and all. I just didn't bother."

Kumiko looked at him with sad eyes, "Well after all you guys did for my birthday I wanted to-" She stopped mid-sentence when a ever so familiar burning sensation spread across her back. She fell to her knees and clenched her firsts, waiting for the pain to stop.

Their new acquaintance looked at her alarmingly. "What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"One of the guardians," Kumiko choked through the throbbing, "he's near. It's either Kokie or Amiboshi, Tasuki, I know it!" Tasuki knelt beside her and clutched her hand in his.

He turned to the man and asked, "please, tell me, do you know anything about the myth of the four gods? Are you familiar with it?"

He looked reluctant, but he sighed and nodded his head. He lifted his shirt to show a small symbol near his navel. "I'm who you're searching for," he said, "I'm Kokie."

Kumiko gasped for air as the pain suddenly stopped, as it had before. Taking a few deep breaths, she stood to face him. "The Byakko senshi?" He nodded in reply. Kumiko looked joyously at Tasuki.

"Yes! We rock! We've in this town for less than an hour and I've already found one of my guardians! I'm good!" She hugged Tasuki around the neck, at his dismay. A faint blush flashed across his cheeks as he saw Kokie snicker at him.

"You can't forget me. That jackass stole my stuff! You wouldn't have found him if not for me." Kumiko released him and looked at him with a serious face. Her tone was deathly somber.

"You know, you're right." She kissed his cheek softly, causing him to blush more. Now Kokie was downright laughing.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" He asked, his hazy gray eyes traveling back and forth between Kumiko and Tasuki.

Immediately realizing how she had stupidly disregarded his presence, Kumiko bowed deeply. "I'm Kumiko Inoai, the priestess of four gods-"

Kokie waved his hand away. "I know that, stupid. And you needn't talk so loud. At this rate the whole village could hear you. Come with me, back to my house. Well, if you could call it that."

He led them through the streets of the small village until they reached a small house. Well, hut was more like it. Tasuki blinked.

"I can see what you mean. It's not quite a house," He commented.

Kokie glanced at him briefly, then shrugged. "Well, you can't expect much more from a thief."

"Damn straight. A bandit's life is much more fulfilling and-" Tasuki was cut off when Kumiko cleared her throat.

"Can we go back to talking about our predicament?" She asked, scratching the back of her neck self-consciously. The two nodded.

"Well, as you know, I am the Priestess of Four Gods. My mission as of now was to find the four guardians provided by the gods. So far, there are three of you. Other than you, Tasuki here is my Suzaku guardian, and Tomite, my guardian of Genbu, is back at the emperor's palace. Amiboshi is the one I've yet to find."

Kokie gave a silent nod. Eventually he spoke again. "So you want me to join you?"

Kumiko nodded. "Once I find Amiboshi, we will proceed to summon the four gods. Hopefully I can get to it before that bastard of a general Nakago can force Yui, my friend and priestess of Seiryuu into summoning him."

The three were silent as they thought about the task ahead of them. Suddenly, a thought first occurred to Kumiko. "Um…Kokie? How long ago did the Priestess of Byakko come?"

"It was about 90 years ago. Suzuno summoned Byakko alright, but she was unfulfilled. She and Tatara were separated. Even though she has probably died at this point…she has obviously come back. I have heard news sweep this village of a new priestess, that she herself has come back to save Sairou in this time of war. With Kuto and Konan in hostile positions, we could easily be forced to take sides. We are lucky she came."

"But how are you still alive and so young? I thought you said you're turning Seventeen. That was 90 years ago," Kumiko pressed.

Kokie nodded. "Yes, it was 90 years ago. You see, back then, I was about the age I am now. I was more careful than some of my companions, and survived the many obstacles we faced as senshi. But I did not remain in contact with any of them. As they were under Subaru's spell of time, I grew old. Eventually, I died. Strange enough, I was reborn as a baby, with memories intact. They came slowly at first, but by the time I was 13, I remembered everything about my passed life, and being a Byakko senshi. I assumed I had been born again was that my mission as a senshi was not quite over. It seems I was right."

"So will you help us?" Kumiko asked.

Kokie nodded. "I'm very devoted to my priestess and my country. I will do anything to save them from war."

Kumiko bowed her head. "Thank you!" she said happily, hugging him.

He was taken aback and raised his eyebrows. "Um...you're welcome."

Kumiko released her grasped on his shoulders and stood up. "Well, we've got no time to waste! We still have another guardian to find!" She happily marched out the door.

Kokie was speechless. "Is she…always like this?"

Tasuki nodded. "Yea. Pretty much. Either that or she's upset or really really pissed off."

Kokie sighed. "I don't know what I just got myself into." Both he and Tasuki stood up and followed the ever so excited Kumiko outside.

* * *

Kumiko froze as soon as she saw him.

"Kumiko, what is it?" Tasuki asked, looking at her concernedly."

She was speechless. She simply pointed at the figure who stood only a few feet away from them.

Suboshi.

"That bastard," Tasuki growled lowly, taking out his tessin. Kokie looked back and forth between the two.

"What's up? Who's that?"

"Suboshi," Kumiko said. "He tried to kill me, and two other priestesses, including your own." Kokie's face darkened as well.

"Has he seen us?" Kokie asked her simply.

Kumiko shrugged. "Not sure. I would assume that he hasn't, since he's not attacking."

Tasuki gripped her shoulder. "Then lets make the first move. I have a score to settle with him."

She touched his hand softly, which slightly soothed his nerves. "It's ok. As long as he doesn't notice us."

It was then Irony took it's toll. Suboshi turned his head to see them and stopped dead in his tracks. Kumiko almost forgot to breathe and grabbed Tasuki's sleeve. Kokie was motionless. Everyone stood immobile. Slowly, Suboshi took a step towards them, looking curious. He had a wrapped package in his hands that he pressed against his chest.

Kumiko's grip on Tasuki's sleeve tightened. "What do we do?" She asked slowly.

"Stay here. He won't attack in with villagers around," Kokie said calmly.

When Suboshi reached them, Tasuki knew instantly they had mistaken him. "Kumiko…. this isn't Suboshi," He said plainly as he walked up to them.

Kumiko looked at him curiously. Suddenly she realized what he meant. It wasn't Suboshi at all. Unlike Suboshi, this look alike had a kind disposition and native Sairou clothing. Although it seemed impossible to her, Kumiko figured it must be Suboshi's brother. **Amiboshi.**

"I'm sorry to ask, but…do I know you?" He asked curiously.

Tasuki blinked. "You're Amiboshi. You posed as the Suzaku warrior Chiriko," he said, dumbfounded at Amiboshi's memory lapse. Was it possible that it wasn't Amiboshi either?

"Amiboshi?" Kumiko asked, looking at him. A raging fire across her back nearly caused her to break Tasuki's arm. She bit her lip and reminded herself that this was the last time she would ever have to endure this. (Well, at least she hoped)

Amiboshi looked at her concernedly. "Are you alright? Here, let me take you to my parents house! My mother is very good with herbs, she can help you!" As soon as his arm reached out to help her, the pain stopped.

She let go of Tasuki's sleeve and took a deep breath. She straightened and smiled. "No, but thank you…Amiboshi."

He cocked his head in confusion. "Why do you keep calling me Amiboshi? I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else. Although…it's strange, I feel like I know you somehow. I'm Kaika. I live with my parents not to far down this road. But as I said before, you're welcome to come with me, for a meal and rest. You seem to be in poor health."

Although he did not mean it as any type of insult, Kumiko gave a self-conscious thought to his words. Did she really look _that_ tired? She looked at Tasuki uneasily, then at Kokie.

"What do you think?" She asked Tasuki.

He shrugged. "It's alright with me. I think you need some rest."

"Kaika, we would be glad to come with you, if you would allow it." He smiled happily.

"My parents would love the company, I'm sure. Here in such a small village, we don't get much for newcomers. Pardon me for saying it, but you do wear odd clothing."

Kumiko laughed. "Yea, that's true. I suppose girls don't wear pants here, and jeans nevertheless."

"Is that what you call those?" Tasuki asked, looking at her.

She closed her eyes and smiled in amusement. "Yea. I sorta forget none of you know about that. Trust me to figure it out. I think I've been hanging with Miaka a tad too much. Either that or this world's depleting my brain cells."

Kokie, who had stood there silently, cleared his throat. "If we are to follow him priestess, we should go now. It's nearly time for lunch, and I can say myself that I'm starving."

Kumiko laughed. "Alright fine. I suppose you deserve it. You're going to have to put up with me, so why not?"

As they walked Kaika stared at Kumiko uneasily. One of the men she was with had called her Priestess…

* * *

"So what brings you folks to Bakan village?" Kaika's Mother asked Kumiko. She looked at her, uneasy to tell the truth. If they knew she was the Priestess of Four Gods, and was about to take their son away, it wouldn't go well.

"Trade. We're traders from Konan," She lied through her teeth.

"Except this guy," She said, motioning to Kokie. "He lives here. We just met up with him. He decided he was going to join us on our journey. We hope to visit Hokkan as well."

The parents smiled. "Well isn't that wonderful. How long have you been on your journey?"

Kumiko thought. It had been nearly a year, hadn't it? It was a strange thought. Especially since barely a day had passed in **her** world.

"Not too long," Tasuki said, before Kumiko could open her mouth. "We left Konan only a few months ago. We're still new to this life."

Kaika's parents nodded. They were oblivious to the fact that Kumiko was definitely not Konan material. She couldn't pass for someone from their world, even if she tried.

"Kaika, why don't you show the two around our village? I'm sure they'd love to see everything there is to offer," his father said.

Kaika nodded. "Alright. I'd be glad to. Kokie, would you like to come as well."

Kokie shrugged. "Might as well."

When the four left the house, Kaika's mother lowered her head. "I knew it would come. Our happiness wouldn't last for long. He truly was our son again…but for such a short time. I don't want him to leave again, just after he came back to us. But he must."

Her husband nodded. "They weren't traders. Not in any way. As a trader myself, I've been to Konan, and that girl has a strange dialect. Besides Konan is near war. They'd never be able to leave the country. I knew that they must have come for our son. But who do you think they are?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Allies I hope."

Her husband said slowly, " With Kuto and Konan near war…I'm afraid for his sake. That other girl he brought home not too long ago…Miaka…she was the priestess of Suzaku. And our son bears the symbol of Seiryuu."

"Should we let him go?" She asked. He sat in silent thought as she clenched her hands.

"If he wants to…let him go."

* * *

"Such a cute little village," Kumiko murmured as Kokie and Amiboshi showed them around. Tasuki nodded. "Nothing like in my world, we don't have any cute little villages."

"Why not?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I guess…technology took care of that. There were too many people in the world to live like this. We had to condense and live in smaller spaces. Such a shame too."

"Do you miss it?" He asked suddenly.

"Miss what?"

"Your world?"

Kumiko thought about it. Did she. "I suppose I do. I miss the sounds and the smells. Some of the people. Although, most of the people I care about are here with me. My mom…I miss her too. But the old her. The one that didn't…. well, you know what I mean."

"Yea. I know what you mean," He said grabbing her hand. Strange as it sounds, with all the anxieties that had piled up onto her, just that simple gesture made them disappear, if only for a moment. Her hand felt so small in his, as did her emotions. She gazed at him thankfully, knowing she would miss his presence when she was gone. "What? What is it?" He asked her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing. Just thank you, Tasuki."

He drew back for a second. "Why?"

She smiled resplendently. "For being here." She interlaced her fingers with his and whispered, "Don't ever leave."

"I won't. I promise. I will always be here to protect you."

She shook her head. "No, not that." She took his hand to her heart. "Promise to always stay here," She said softly.

His eyes softened at this gesture. "I promise."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it! I'm hoping to have the next one up in a week or two. That's guess. We've got some time off of school the next couple of days…so I'm hoping. I have everything planned out…if that helps. I luv you guys!

Lola


	14. Repressed Memories

Lola: New Chapter, New Chapter! **does the 'Lola came out with a new chapter' dance**

Paris: Oy vie.

Lola: Oh shut up, I put Mischa in the chapter, so shhh!

TMM: Lola-gurl doesn't own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters. They belong to Yuu Watase, the wonder manga artist. Lola-gurl DOES own Kumiko Inoai and her family though. Rei Hikagi belongs to Lupine-eyes and Mischa Yuki belongs to Paris-rose. Ok, all said and done.

Lola: Good job, TMM! You get a cookie!

TMM: YAY! **eats a cookie**

Lola: and YOU readers can get a cookie too, if you review! Thanks for all the support in my absence. I love you guys!

So, without further ado………

_**Shi Jin no Miko**_

**Chapter 14 - Repressed Memories**

* * *

"Kaika, could you come here for a moment?" His mother called. She set a bowl of rice on the table. "Feel free to help yourselves," she told Kumiko and Tasuki, smiling.

"Thank you!" Kumiko said gratefully. It was noontime, and she was starving. She scooped some rice into a small bowl and added a few vegetables and seasoned meat.

"Well, let's eat!" She said happily, picking up a pair of chopsticks.

"Maybe this guardian thing is not so bad. I mean, come on, I've known you for less than two hours and my life is improving already!" Kokie said enthusiastically.

"She has that sort of effect on people," Tasuki said with a casual grin.

Kumiko scrunched up her face in a cute expression. "Why thank you. That' s very nice of you to say."

Quietly, Kokie said, "Priestess?"

Kumiko looked up at him with a mouthful of rice. She shook her head. "Nougvh. Youbf dond habf to cawl mbf prwestibf."

"Kumiko, that's disgusting. Swallow, _and then_ talk. I'd think that you'd have better manners for being a formal priestess," Tasuki teased her. Glaring at him, she swallowed.

"You don't have to call me priestess. It sounds too…. Weird," She said, putting another few bites of rice in her mouth.

Kokie obliged. "Alright, Kumiko then. Where will we go once we leave Bakan?"

"We go to the capital, where the palace is. That's where Rei and the other Byakko senshi are waiting. After that…. I'm not exactly sure. We must do a summoning ceremony at some point in time. I suppose we're getting closer to it." Kokie nodded.

"Kumiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Does she look the same?"

Kumiko gave him a quizzical look. "Who?"

"Rei. Does she look like Suzuno?"

Kumiko shrugged. "I suppose. From what I've heard, I guess she does. Tatara thinks she's the spitting image."

Kokie gave a nod of approval. "Good. I had hoped so."

* * *

"Kaika, I want to ask you something. Do you know those people?" His mother and father sat him down.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. The girl nearly collapsed in the street, she was in some sort of pain. I wanted to help them."

His mother smiled. "That's my son, so kind to everyone. You never stop thinking about others. I'm going to miss you." He blinked quizzically.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" He asked them.

"I know you want to go with them. It's in your eyes. And you must: It's your destiny," his father said solemnly.

"We tried to avoid it last time, when the girl Miaka came. But this time, things are different. We can no longer shield you from your fate." His mother lifted his right sleeve to his shoulder. "This mark will forever tell your fate."

"Mother I don't know what either of you is talking about! What girl? I don't remember anything!" He cried in despair, confused at what his parents were saying about his destiny. These people that had come intrigued him, with the secrets they were keeping. It almost made him envious, knowing that they must have all sorts of adventures.

"Go to them. They will know what to do," His father instructed. Fearful, but obedient, Kaika nodded.

"Yes father." He answered, stepping out of the room. His parents followed, grave looks upon their faces.

* * *

Kumiko turned her head when Kaika and his parents re-entered the room. She smiled at them, but stopped when she saw their grave faces.

"No more secrets," the father said to her, "tell us who you really are." Kumiko sighed and set down her chopsticks.

"My name is Kumiko Inoai. I'm sure you're very clever people, and figured it out immediately. Although, I probably didn't make it that hard, with what I'm wearing. It's true, I'm not a trader from Konan. Hell, I'm not even from this world. I live in a place called Tokyo, far far away. I'm the Shi Jin no Miko…the priestess of four gods." She spoke softly, her head hung low in embarrassment.

Kaika's mother lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "She speaks the truth," she said nodding. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Inoai. But why lie to us? Why not tell us that in the first place?"

"Your son is a celestial warrior of Seiryuu. I…didn't want to be the one who brought you the news…or took him away from you. I was even beginning to doubt that he even was the Senshi Amiboshi, because he didn't remember anything. Now I see he has lost his memory. I wasn't sure you knew, so I decided to lie and make myself seem innocent of any foul play," she said honestly repenting.

"I understand. I know you had no intention of hurting our feelings. But destinies cannot be denied. Who are the young men with you?"

"This is Tasuki, a celestial warrior of Suzaku, and Kokie, a Byakko senshi. I only met him today, here in Bakan. As the Shi Jin no Miko-

"You have four guardians that protect you from each god," Kaika's father said knowingly.

Kumiko nodded. "Yes. And your son…is one of them, I'm sure of it."

Kaika/Amiboshi bowed his head low. What they were saying…it was just so unrealistic!

"How did he lose his memory?" Kumiko murmured softly.

"I do not know," his father said, "he came home to us unconscious and bloody. Someone found him in the village square."

"There was another priestess," his mother said suddenly, "Kaika found her one day not too long ago and brought her back. Why are you not as open as she?"

"Well, that's Miaka for you," Tasuki said putting his head in his hand. Kumiko grimaced slightly, but nodded.

"It's true," She said in sad agreement, "Miaka is a little less…cautious around those she trusts. I know that you are trustworthy people, I assure you of that, but I am afraid of giving away my location…as well as those I care about."

For the first time in quite a while, Kokie spoke. "Priestess…I mean…Kumiko, we need to get going. I'm sure that the others will be waiting for us."

Sadly, Kumiko nodded. "I see that your son…is unable to come with us. But, as important as this is…family comes first. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Kumiko…are you sure?" Tasuki asked her, grabbing her hand.

She looked at him with pained eyes. "We can't force him," she said simply.

"There'll be no forcing," Amiboshi said, "I will come. I don't know what it is you need of me…in fact I have no real idea of what you are talking about. But if it will keep my family safe…then so be it." Smiling, Kumiko walked over to him.

"We must retrieve your memories. Show me your shoulder," She instructed, pointing to his sleeve. He pulled down his right sleeve to show a shining blue mark. Kumiko closed her eyes and calmly placed two fingers on the marking. It grew white hot, and Amiboshi let out a gasp of pain. His head began to hurt as sudden pulsing began in his brain. Then it started.

In inhaled sharply as a dull pain throbbed through his entire body. The memories, which started with his earlier life, seemed to trickle in slowly yet pour through all at once. His vision blurred as colors, shapes, voices, thoughts and feelings rushed by at light speed. With each memory restored, his sense of self grew stronger and stronger. When at last the feeling stopped he fell to his knees and let himself fall apart.

He had seen so much pain and agony, it was almost better left forgotten. But he knew deep down that repression of those memories helped no one. What would help, was a fight for those who could not fight themselves. When he began to breath more regularly, he put his hands to his face to find wet tears streaked down them. He quickly wiped them away and stood up. He bowed to Kumiko.

"Priestess, I will do what I can. It is you that can bring peace. Nakago…can do nothing for Kuto, with or without my help. It is you whom I serve now."

Kumiko could feel tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Amiboshi, thank you. Your courage and loyalty…will bring your name to legend."

* * *

After fond farewells and tearful rejoicing, the group of (now) four set off into the Sairou desert. It was mid-afternoon, and if they wanted to make it back by twilight, they would have to hurry.

Amiboshi had refused to take the family's horse, since he knew that his parents would need it, now matter how many times they offered. Both Kumiko, Tasuki and Kokie all offered to give up their horses. Kokie had finally one the argument.

"You need to rest, Priestess," He told her. She pointed her finger warningly.

"Kumiko," he corrected himself indifferently, to avoid conflict. "And you, Tasuki…well, god knows, your horse is psycho." Tasuki couldn't argue with that. His horse had been trying to kill him since they had left for Sairou, when he had so foolishly eaten the horse's carrot and insulted it.

"Besides," Kokie said with a mischievous grin, "I've got a trick up my sleeve." He pulled up his shirt slightly to show his symbol, which began to glow. "I've got the power of levitation."

He pointed to his feet, which slowly lifted from the ground. He began to rise slowly, a grin still planted on his face.

"It's wonderful to have my powers. You see, they had disappeared until not too long ago. Now I can use them whenever I want." He lay on his back, flat in the air. Kumiko smiled broadly.

"That's really cool! Can you fly too?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno what you consider flying. Flap my wings like a bird and circle around in the sky? Nope. I wouldn't do it, even if I could. But I can go pretty high, and fast, just by mind power. I can float around while you guys ride. I'll be able to hold up energy long enough, I suppose. As long as we aren't attacked or anything."

Kumiko shook her head. "I doubt it. Once we get about, oh, a few more miles, you can already see the city. And it's mostly barren, you know. People don't just wander around in the hot desert sun."

Kokie nodded. "We'll be fine."

* * *

When at last they arrived, the sun was just beginning to lower in the sky. When they got to the city gates, Kokie decided it was best if he walked. "You can't create to much suspicion," he had said.

Expecting a warm welcome when they arrived, Kumiko was surprised to find the palace in a bit of a terror. Alarmed, Kumiko ran to a palace guard.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"The priestess just left, the palace is in a terror."

"Both of them."

"Specifics! There's three the last time I checked!" Kumiko said in annoyance. The guard bowed to her in apologies.

"The priestess of Biyakko and Suzaku. The emperor is in his chambers, he will no more of what you speak."

"Come on," Kumiko said, motioning for the three. They followed in confusion.

"Where's the priestess of Biyakko?" Kokie asked. Kumiko shook her head.

"I'm not quite sure on that. We're going to see the emperor." Before they could reach the end of his chambers, Mischa came bounding down the hallway in a pout.

"Mischa!" Kumiko called, running to meet her. Mischa's face brightened when she saw her.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked bluntly.

"You didn't know? Tasuki and I went to find a potential guardian. I came back with two. Lucky, aren't I?" Kumiko explained. Mischa laughed and nodded.

"Clearly."

"So where is everybody?" Kumiko asked. "A guard informed me that everyone left."

Mischa nodded. "Yup. It's true. After you left, another senshi came to the city in search of Rei, who knew the whereabouts of the Shinzaho. And that idiot cousin of mine decided to cause a scene by running off without anyone protecting her. So practically everyone went. They had a feeling the Seiryuu senshi might be there. But I had to stay here, along with the three senshi I have. If I were to go, it could cause reason to believe that Hokkan was taking sides with Konan, and Kuto could possibly attack."

"Three senshi? I thought it was just Tomite and Hikitsu," Kumiko said quizzically.

Mischa shook her head. "Nope. A lady came this afternoon, trying to find me. Came all the way from Hokkan. Then I found out she was a he. Or…an it."

"I'm not going to ask," Kumiko said putting a hand up. "If he's anything like Nuriko, I understand." The words escaped her lips before she could stop them. A sudden knot tied itself into her stomach as she thought about what she had said. Nuriko. She wished she never would have mentioned him.

"So the rest of the Suzaku senshi left?" Tasuki asked Mischa. She nodded. He looked regretfully at Kumiko.

"Kumiko…I have to. You know that protecting Miaka is also my duty." Kumiko nodded solemnly and hugged his arm to her. "Where did they go to?" Tasuki asked.

"There's a large temple, not far from outskirts of town, where Buddhist monks practice. You may have seen it on your way back. They believe that's where Tatara hid the Shinzaho." He nodded and turned back to Kumiko. Seeing the upset look on her face nearly made him cry out. He hugged her close and closed his eyes.

"Hey, what did I say about this PDA stuff! No no no!" Mischa said covering her eyes. Kumiko giggled slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Don't die on me," She said menacingly, threatening him with her finger, "or I'll kill you."

"But if I'm already dead, how can you kill me?" He asked her playfully.

She blinked in slight confusion at her own mishap then said, "I'll kill your corpse. How's that?"

"Sounds fun," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

As he left, Kumiko waved goodbye with feelings of doubt and anxiety. "Hey," Mischa said, coming up behind her, "he won't die. That bastards like a cockroach. Even if you cut his head off, he'd still life for another ten days or so."

"I don't appreciate that very much," Kumiko said darkly, shooting a glare at Mischa.

Suddenly Mischa let out a gasp, followed by a loud scream. "Kumiko! What the hell is going on! Why is that asshole Suboshi in the palace!"

* * *

It wasn't until the middle of the night when the group had finally arrived back. They dragged themselves in with heavy hearts and worried minds. Although they had been victorious, they had faced a great downfall that made the victory seem almost worthless.

Tasuki said not a word to anyone, but slipped through the corridors to Kumiko's room. He doubted she would be up, but he wanted to be sure. He cracked the door open enough to slip through. The lights of the corridor light Kumiko's sleeping face luminously. Somehow, seeing her face in such peace and serenity seemed to lighten his spirits. He wanted so badly to hold her, the only thing that stopped him was the thought of how angry she would be if he woke her up.

He walked towards her quietly, peering over her sleeping form. _Gods she's beautiful…_he thought musingly to himself. A wisp of hair hung over her face. He brushed it back slightly, behind her ear. Her hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him in. Afraid to wake her, he held perfectly still. After she had not moved in a while, he tried to pull his arm from her hand. No use. She had a vice grip on his arm. Knowing there was no other choice, and that it was extremely late, he gave into his own quirky fate and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

Lola: Oh, he is **sooooooo** dead when she wakes up. Sorry the chapter took awhile. I've been trying to update more frequently. I've been meaning to get that specific bit of fluff (and humor, as you'll soon see) in for awhile, but unfortunately, other events had to come first. :'( I'm sorry to say but the next chapter (or at least the beginning) will be sorta angsty/sad…if you like Chiriko (oh how I love that kid!) Thank you for all the reviews.

Although, I must admit, I'm trying to get to 30……. **_WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE!_**

But thank you

**Chapter Preview:**

**-Kumiko finally spills the beans **

**-Mischa and Amiboshi get in a cat fight (or at least a one sided one) **

**-More Senshi!**

I'll see you next time!

Lola


	15. An Image in the Mirror

Lola: I'll make this a short before the chapter speech. New chapter! I'm sorry I'm a slow updater. Boo hoo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, or the characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I own Kumiko Inoai and her family. Rei belongs to Lupine-eyes, and Mischa (And Azura) belong to Paris-rose. Okay? Good.

You now the drill.

* * *

Chapter 15: An Image in the Mirror

* * *

Morning came sooner than Kumiko would have wished. She groaned in displeasure, cursing the bright morning sun. She squeezed her eyes shut them beadily blinked them open a few times. Seeing the sight in front of her, she let out a scream.

"PERVERT!" She yelled accusingly, pushing Tasuki off of her bed.

He awoke with a start and didn't really need an explanation as to why his girlfriend was screaming at him.

"That is so wrong, you can't just do that! Just because I like you and you like me, it doesn't give you the right to sleep with me!" She shrieked, cheeks blushing furiously.

"I didn't sleep with you," He retorted, "I just…slept with you."

"It's the same thing!" She said exasperatedly.

"Look, it isn't my fault. We got back really late and I came in to see if you were still awake. YOU grabbed onto MY hand and wouldn't let go. What was I supposed to do? You would have been pissed off at me if I had woken you up. It's like a game I can't win."

Kumiko lowered her head in complete embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just…I'm not allowed. I'm not even supposed to be showing you any affection, other than friendship. These stupid rules about being a priestess…they suck so bad."

Tasuki came over to her cautiously, just to make sure that she was completely finished with her paranoid outburst. "I know it's hard…god you should see Tamahome and Miaka. They're really bad at it. I'd just prefer to break all the rules rather than try following them. It's only going to tear you and I apart, right?"

"Right," she answered softly, feeling another deep pain in her heart.

"Kumiko, something bad happened last night. We came back with the Shinzaho but…"

"What? What happened?" She asked urgently.

Tasuki couldn't find a voice to say it. He was willing to admit, he was afraid of losing to his emotions in front of Kumiko. She did enough crying to cover the both of them…

"Chiriko," he said, barely above a whisper, "died."

Kumiko covered her mouth in horror. She wanted to deny it with all of her heart. A boy, thirteen years of age, had his life taken from him so quickly? What would Mischa do?

"What about Mischa?" Kumiko said, her voice now matching the tone of his.

"She ran away after we told her. Last night. I swear, the news must have broken her. I admit, I dislike that woman more than I can say, but we were all feeling bad. When she ran, Chichiri went after her. I don't know if he found her. I doubt she got away from him."

"Tasuki…it isn't fair." Kumiko embraced him tightly, "why? Why does everyone have to go? Why are they all being taken from us? I want them to live forever! I don't want anyone to die anymore!" She gripped the cloth of his shirt tightly as she scrunched up her face in agony and anger.

"It's never fair. People you never expect to see go…die before your very eyes. He asked me to do it, Kumiko. He told me to….and I couldn't. I just couldn't do anything to hurt him." His voice wavered as tears flooded his vision.

"How did it happen?" She asked softly, with disbelief.

"We left to find the place Tatara hid the Shinzaho. Seiryuu's senshi were already there. One of them was killed, but forced his soul into Chiriko's body. He threatened our lives with these demons he could control. Chiriko…so strong…he broke through, and begged me to kill him and get it over with to save ourselves. When I couldn't…wouldn't do it, he did it himself. Stabbed himself in the stomach. And then we had to watch as he lied there…dying. He was so strong. Stronger than all of us."

Tasuki didn't bother to hide his emotions as he buried his head in Kumiko's neck. She rubbed her arm back and forth across his back in a comforting motion. She herself began to tear up. "It's so unfair," she sniffed, "why did he have to die?"

After the two had calmed down some, Kumiko knew that now would be the time to talk, or he would never know.

"Tasuki, I've been hiding something from you. From everyone. I…haven't told a soul. And I can no longer keep up my guilty conscience. Please promise to forgive me?"

He nodded. "Of course I'll forgive you. Just tell me and I promise I'll understand."

"Tasuki," She took a deep breath and let the words come out, "I'm going to die."

She waited for his reaction. Then he did something she did not expect:

He laughed. "Okay, okay, enough with the jokes. What is it, really?" She didn't answer. He thought she wasn't serious. And although that was far from the truth, she couldn't come out and say so. When she was silent, he realized what it meant. She wasn't lying.

"…you're not joking, are you?" He asked. She shook her head slowly.

"No… I'm not. After I complete my task…I have to die."

" No. No! It's not possible," he said shaking his head, "you can't die. You're Kumiko. You're **my** Kumiko. And you wouldn't just give up so easily. Come on…be serious." He was beginning to loose his nerve again.

"Tasuki, I'm being serious! Tai-Itsukun told me, just after I came back. After I complete my task I will be shattered into a million gazillion pieces. Never to be recovered. Lost for all eternity, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

She felt like crying, but she knew there was nothing left to cry. She had spent long nights worrying about it. She just hid her face in her hands. Life seemed to be so unfair and corrupt at that moment. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Tasuki rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered to her softly.

"You're really serious?" He asked.

"Yes."

"…Then I'll just have to spend the time I have with you. It's that simple. Now that I've finally got you all to myself, I'm not letting go until it's time. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good," he smiled gently. He kissed her neck tenderly, just below her jaw. She turned her torso so she could face him fully.

"And I won't give up on us. Even if I die, when I do I mean…I want you to remember me forever." She clasped her arms around his neck and the two stayed so, frozen in position for a long time.

* * *

"Kumiko!" Miaka burst through her door. Kumiko looked up and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Miaka, what do you need?"

"Mischa's back!" She said, out of breath. Kumiko stood and followed Miaka out of the room to one of the palace's many throne rooms, where everyone had met to see her return.

Both Mischa and Chichiri looked extremely tired. His had taken his mask off, and Kumiko could see heavy bags underneath his eyes. Mischa didn't look much different. But her face showed deep sorrow that made Kumiko want to cry all over again. She was not dressed in her usual black, but a colorful kimono.

"Mischa!" Kumiko said feebly, hugging her. "Everyone was so worried!"

"I know," Mischa said shoving her off gently. "I know. I'm sorry, okay? I just…I couldn't take it at the time. I didn't mean to worry anybody."

"I'm unsure of what exactly we're going to do now. We've lost two senshi already," Miaka said, quite tearfully, "and with only one Shinzaho, I'm not sure what to do next."

"We should contact Tai-Itsukun," Kumiko said suddenly, "she'll know what to do. I'm sure of it."

Chichiri nodded. " Kumiko's right. It's worth a try, no da."

"And it couldn't hurt trying," Tamahome said with a shrug, "lets do it."

"What was it that you used to contact Emperor Hotohori in Konan? Is there some sort of way we can reach her?" Rei asked uncertainly.

"Well, she has a special tactics of mirrors," Kumiko said, thinking. "Chichiri, don't you have a mirror we can use?" Chichiri nodded in reply.

"And isn't it ironic that the Biyakko Shinzaho just happened to be a hand mirror," Tasuki said sarcastically.

"Alright. We'll try to reach Tai-Itsukun. Then we'll know what to do."

* * *

After the return of Mischa and Chichiri, they had left Chichiri be to work on contacting Tai Itsukun. They were worried that since Miaka had the Biyakko Shinzaho, sending such a signal could give their away their location to the enemy. Kumiko had swiftly retreated to her room, to be alone. Shortly after, Mischa came in, searching for someone to talk to. Kumiko was surprised that Mischa actually came to her, rather than Miaka.

"Thanks, Kumiko," Mischa said quietly, "I just needed someone to talk to about all this. Just…don't tell anybody okay? Especially that idiot boyfriend of yours. The last thing I need right now is Tasuki making fun of me for feeling bad about it."

Kumiko shook her head vigorously. "No, don't worry! I won't tell anybody about it, I promise! And besides, Tasuki feels just as bad about all this. He'd never criticize you for it." Mischa gave a indifferent nod. "If you don't tell anybody, I'll tell you a secret," Kumiko said quietly. Mischa's ears perked slightly.

"What?"

"Miaka told me he cried," Kumiko said, in a barely audible tone. Mischa raised her eyebrows.

"Tasuki? Mr. I'm-a-badass-bandit? Cried? Holy Shit," Mischa gave a small laugh. "That's unheard of."

There was a small knock on Kumiko's door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Amiboshi, Kumiko-san."

"Oh! Come on in!" Kumiko said. She turned to Mischa. "You don't mind, do you?" Mischa shook her head. Amiboshi opened the door and quietly stepped in.

"Kumiko, I was wondering, are we going to have another confrontation with the Seiryuu senshi?" He asked, a bit nervously. Kumiko shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?" She motioned for him to sit down, which he did uneasily.

"Well, you know my twin brother Suboshi is very dedicated to the priestess Yui. He won't leave them, no matter what I say. But…I miss his company terribly," As Amiboshi spoke, Mischa began to tremble. Not in fear or sorrow, but in anger.

"And you know, I desire to see him again, for the sake of brotherhood. I wish-"

However, they never found out what it was Amiboshi wished, for a powerful hand had slapped him across the face. The sound resonated clearly throughout the room. No one spoke. The only other sound was the deep breaths Mischa was taking to control her anger.

"If you want to really know what it's like to miss a twin, I'll kill that poor excuse for a brother of yours right now. I swear to god, I'd do it. Don't think you know what it's like to miss a sibling. You have no fucking idea." With that, she stormed out of the room and slammed to door. Kumiko flinched as she did so.

"Amiboshi, are you alright?" She asked, rushing over to him. He put his hand to his cheek, which stung painfully.

"Yes, I'm fine, although I'm not quite sure I know what I did to anger her," he told her. Kumiko sighed.

"Mischa had a twin sister, Azura. The two were best friends, from what Miaka tells me. Inseparable. Then, a few years ago, Azura was killed in a car crash, while Mischa just escaped with nothing but a scratch and a handful of bad memories. The driver was Mischa's boyfriend, and he was drunk. I guess she never got over that," Kumiko said quietly. "I guess hearing you say something like that angered her, because you haven't gone through what she did."

Amiboshi replied, "Ah, I understand. I had no intentions of it, Kumiko, I promise." Kumiko smiled gently and gave a nod. "Although, I must ask. What is a car crash?"

Kumiko shook her head. "I'll tell you some other time. Right now, we should all get ready to talk with Tai-Itsukun."

* * *

When Chichiri had finally figured a spell to cast, he called everyone into the large throne room. Everyone seemed a bit jumpy, for one reason or another. A large mirror stood in front of the group. Slowly, an image of Tai-Itsukun's face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello, everyone. Why is it you have called me?" She asked, looking around at the individual faces.

"She's even more scary looking in such a big mirror," Tamahome whispered.

"I heard that Tamahome!" Tai-Itsukun hissed. He cowered.

"We called you because we are uncertain of what our next plan of action is," Kumiko said, stepping forward.

"We retrieved the Biyakko Shinzaho from its hiding place, but we lost Chiriko in the process," Miaka explained. A few sniffs escaped from various people around the room. "If we were to go ahead and charge into battle against Seiryuu, who knows how many more lives we'll lose before we gain the Genbu Shinzaho!"

"I understand your predicament," Tai-Itsukun said, "and I will tell you what to do. But first, I must speak with the Shi Jin no Miko alone."

Tasuki nudged Kumiko, "that's you."

"I know that, baka!" She whispered, nudging him back playfully. "That's alright with me," She told Tai-Itsukun.

Everybody else began to file out of the room, until she was the only one left. "Ok, what's this about?" She asked the old woman.

"Kumiko, it is time," Tai-Itsukun told her firmly.

"Time for what?" She asked confusedly.

"Time to summon the four gods together. I know you have gathered all four of your guardians. What matters now is getting back to the Kyoto temple and summoning all four of them at once," Tai-Itsukun spoke softly, but there was a commanding manner to it.

"Why the Kyoto temple? Am I really able to summon all four gods? What about the Shinzahos?" Kumiko asked, desperately trying to grasp the concept Tai-Itsukun was pushing on her.

"With the help of your four guardians, yes, you are able to summon all four gods. All it takes is the ceremony. To you, the Shinzahos are of no use. In fact, they are of no use if you are to summon all four. I was worried you were unable to do so, and that is why I sent Miaka in search of the Shinzahos in the first place. But it seems you are stronger than I thought you were. I worry still. We will need the presence of all four other priestesses as well. This of course means Seiryuu must get a hint of your plan, but not enough to stop you."

"We could have someone here at the palace spread it as gossip, enough after we've left," Kumiko thought to herself aloud, "I'm sure Seiryuu is hanging around Sairou to get any word of us."

"That is an excellent idea, see that it is done," Tai-Itsukun instructed. Kumiko nodded. "You do make an excellent Priestess of Four Gods you know, but I am aware of your interaction with your Suzaku guardian." Kumiko's breath caught in her throat as she heard the words. "But I'm afraid there isn't much to be done. You're already in love with him. He's already in love with you. You've seen what the whole process has done to Tatara and Suzuno, and now Miaka and Tamahome as well." Kumiko lowered her head in embarrassment.

"All I can say is that he will be the one to carry the heartache when you are gone."

"Tai-Itsukun, when should we leave for the Kyoto temple?" Kumiko asked.

"As soon as possible. In fact, I would suggest tonight. In the cover of darkness, it will be easy to avoid enemies. Just be careful. Travel in a large group, all of you. You cannot risk being separated, for if you do…who knows what will happen." Kumiko swallowed hard.

"Travel straight through. Do not stop for rest unless it is completely necessary. It will be only a two day's ride to the east if you hurry. I will keep an eye out for you, and for Seiryuu's minions behind you."

"Thank you Tai-Itsukun," Kumiko said graciously.

"No, thank you. You are the one who shall save us all from death. But do hurry to the Kyoto temple. I will be waiting for you there." Her words echoed softly as her image disappeared into the mirror's shining surface.

Kumiko turned to the doors and opened them. The group turned to face her.

"What'd she say?" Tasuki asked, "What did the old bag tell you?"

"We have to leave," Kumiko said, "we're all going to the Kyoto temple."

* * *

Lola: Chapter done, and I hope you appreciate it. This is my last night of break and I have to go back to school tomorrow.

Paris: I appreciate it, really!

Lola: Good. I guess there's a first time for everything.

Paris: Hey!

Lola: Thanks guys! Don't forget to review!

Next time:

-The last of the Genbu and Biyakko senshi arrive (and I haven't introduced half of them)

-The group travels quickly to the Kyoto temple…hopefully.

- The war between Konan and Kuto begins: Big trouble starts


	16. Infringes and Illusions

A/N: I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I've been so busy and so blocked on this story, you wouldn't believe it! I was in a musical for the past 2 months and have had no free time whatsoever. And believe me, I'm glad but very upset it's over. I'll miss the seniors **_sobs_** And not to mention I had no idea what I was going to do for this chapter. I finally thought of something as I was about to fall asleep the other night, although thanks to **Paris-Rose** for help developing it! I hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don 't ask. Kumiko's my character. And so's her family, but hey. Paris-Rose (who is in the process of changing her screen name) owns Mischa Yuki. Lupine-Eyes owns Rei.

A warning: This chapter has some naughty words. I warned you. They're there. Kumiko and Mischa both drop the F-bomb in there, just so you know….

* * *

Shi Jin no Miko

Chapter 16: Infringes and Illusions

* * *

Kumiko yawned tiredly as her horse trotted slowly down the dirt road. They had been traveling a full day without rest, and they were all in dire need of it. Her thoughts conflicted, since what she wanted and needed were two entirely different things. If they were to stop for rest, they would risk danger. Seiryuu was even more motivated to find them now that Miaka had the Biyakko Shinzaho.

The good news was that they were completely surrounded by very powerful senshi. The number of senshi Rei and Mischa had quickly discovered amazed Kumiko. She had been introduced to many of them. She was completely surprised to discover that Tomite, her Genbu guardian, was just about as brash as Tasuki. (A/N: Oo that's sooo creepy…) He was very protective of Kumiko, but perhaps even more so of Mischa. Especially around a particular senshi by the name of Uruki.

"Will you leave the priestess alone?" Tomite said, annoyed, "she doesn't need your protection, Uruki. Gods know a criminal like you shouldn't be let anywhere near her!"

Uruki narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me hurt you, Tomite. That was a very long time ago and both of us know it. By the way, I hear that's not really your body. I heard it belonged to a little girl…" He smirked coolly at the now angry Tomite.

"And you should talk, idiot! Just look what you've got for a body! It's not anybody else's fault that you're so damn gender confused!"

Mischa slapped her hand to her head. "This is giving me a fucking headache." She turned desperately to Kumiko. "Kumiko, make it stop!" She whined wholeheartedly. Kumiko sighed.

"Hey guys, can you cool it? We all know that Uruki can only use his powers as a woman, despite his natural…male form," Kumiko said this all slowly, in attempts to avoid insulting him. "And Tomite, you've been dead for a good 150 years. There's no fault in having Nyan Nyan create a shell for a body, since you no longer have one. Now can we please stop this? I think Mischa's not all that appreciative of it."

Both scowled at each other and went their separate ways.

"If we didn't need them, we could murder them," Mischa said darkly. "I would be happy."

Rei came riding up along side them. "Well, I'm about ready to kill Tatara. He's so damn annoying sometimes. I can't be in his presence for five minutes without being insulted."

Kumiko laughed. "You know, that sounds so entirely familiar. I mean, seriously, how do you think Tasuki and I got together. The first thing I ever said to him was 'Watch where you're going ass hole'. That's gotta be worth something."

"By the way, where is he?" Mischa asked. "I haven't really seen him."

"He's at the back of the group with Miaka. She and Tamahome are sort of distant…again." Kumiko sighed. "I want him here by me!"

"Stop it, right now!" Mishca warned her. "Do NOT do the whiny girlfriend thing. Do not, or I will be forced to slap you."

"Oh yea, like I haven't seen who you've been longing for," Kumiko said slyly. "because we all know."

(A/N: Heh, not really…)

Mischa laughed. "Ha, I can't believe that. Since I don't have my eye out for anybody." Kumiko, who was not fooled by her charade for a second, casually mentioned Chichiri just to see Mischa's face turn red and hear her mumble incoherent excuses.

"Yea, you don't like anyone alright," Rei said with a definite nod. Mischa glared at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Tell and die."

* * *

When night fell, the group finally decided it was time to rest. Kumiko felt like she was part of a traveling circus, with the number of people with significant powers running around. Hell, she was a freak of nature herself.

She joined with Tasuki when they did, for she had missed his presence greatly. He teased her wholeheartedly when she told him this, only to receive the cold shoulder when he tried to be nice.

"Oh come on Kumiko, I was kidding. Don't be mad," He said, slightly whining. _He's so adorable when he whines_, she thought girlishly and she smiled.

"I'm not, I was just teasing. But it serves you right." She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. She knew what she would miss most. It was people like him. "And isn't it painstakingly ironic that when I finally find you, the one I've been searching for my entire life, I can't have you. Stupid priestess rules."

He shook his head. "You **_do_** have me." He laughed slightly, "actually you've had me since the very beginning. I didn't really want to admit it, but I was oddly attracted to you then."

Kumiko laughed. "Physically? I hardly believe that."

He shrugged. "Well, that too. But more than that. I felt a really strong connection to you, almost as if you were pulling me in."

"Would it be too corny to say that we're meant to be together?" Kumiko asked, burrowing deep within his arms.

"Nah, that sounds about right," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. The piercing gaze of his golden orbs made her knees weak. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Kumiko closed her eyes and received the affection, reciprocating to the best of her abilities. (A/N: How nicely worded)

"Ahem!" Mischa said with a clearing of her throat. Kumiko and Tasuki immediately parted, blushing furiously.

"You've MUST stop doing that," she said, shaking her head. "Kumiko, I just wanted to inform you that we've got some quarreling senshi…again. Somehow, I find it hard to believe that we're ever going to make it to the Kyoto temple alive. I'm about ready to kill half of them."

"Who is it this time?" Kumiko asked, laughing slightly.

"Well, Tomite, for one. That's no surprise. But he's arguing with Kokie. They both seem to think that their own priestess if better." Kumiko rolled her eyes. "I for one, am on Tomite's side," Mischa said with a smirk. "But they are starting to get on my nerves."

Kumiko followed Mischa, and could quickly hear the loud voices involved in the argument.

"Don't be a fool! It's obvious that the Priestess of Genbu is much more powerful!" Tomite yelled angrily.

"Hardly!" Kokie yelled in reply, "I've already proven my point! Biyakko's Priestess is best!"

"How about they're both the same and we stop arguing?" Kumiko suggested, stepping in. "Sorry guys, but this is my job. We're trying to stop war, not make it. Do you see, perhaps, why Konan is in so much trouble right now? Kuto has declared war. If we don't stop this soon, we'll have a lot of innocent lives to pay for."

Everyone was silent. They nodded in agreement, knowing that Kumiko was absolutely right.

"I apologize, Priestess," Tomite said softly. "I did not mean to upset you."

"Nor did I," Kokie said, his head down solemnly. "You're right. We're supposed to try to stop the fighting, yet hear we are quarreling. We're all blind and foolish. It's human nature."

"But does it have to be?" Kumiko demanded, asking herself more than anyone else. "Do people always have to be blinded by their arrogant pride until they end up causing real damage?" She sighed wistfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on a tangent," She smiled weakly. "I just want to get to the temple as soon as we can, before it's too late."

* * *

By mid-afternoon the next day, Kumiko was extremely frustrated. Despite her earlier speech about how they needed to get along, the majority of the group had disregarded. Miaka and Tamahome were arguing…again. So were Mischa and Tasuki. And of course, Rei and Tatara weren't making things any better. Everyone seemed to run to Kumiko in defense, expecting her to fix things.

It seemed, the only person that wasn't arguing, other than herself, was Amiboshi.

"Fear not, priestess, they'll stop fighting. Everyone is nervous about the war, and we're all on each other's nerves." He smiled at her gently and patted her shoulder, "besides, they can't expect you to solve all their problems, can they?"

She laughed nervously. "I really hope not." Just then, an angry growl was heard, followed by a 'Rekka Shin'en', a high-pitched scream, and a very long string of swear words.

Tasuki came storming out from wherever he had been followed by a very angry Mischa.

"You asshole! You are going to die a horrible death, you bastard!" Mischa yelled at him furiously, chasing him down.

"It's your fault for being such a psychotic bitch!" Tasuki yelled, "You're the one protesting and complaining. There's no reason to yell at me for it!"

"Well if you weren't being a dumbass-"

"May I ask as to what happened?" Kumiko said, her calm attitude ebbing away at way to fast a pace.

"He set my coat ON FIRE!" Mischa yelled, pointing at Tasuki.

"Yea, but she started it! I told you not to mess with me! Kumiko you've got to believe me on this one!" He turned to her pleadingly.

The two began yelling simultaneously, trying to prove their side to Kumiko. She put up her hands angrily and yelled as loud as she could.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

Both stopped immediately and looked at her, wide eyed.

"I don't want to play fucking peace maker right now! I want to make peace inside myself before having to deal with all these petty arguments! Can't everyone just get along so I can do something for myself! I hate it!" She stormed off, in opposite direction of everyone else.

An unpleasant feeling settled in her stomach as she ran from them. But more than running from them, she was running from her own conflicts.

In all honesty, today was not a good day. And it was not because of the arguing. On any other day she could have dealt with it more calm headedly. But today, as they journeyed to the Kyoto temple, the thought of her own death settled in her mind.

Realization had struck her that morning. And it had struck hard.

She had been sitting next to Tasuki, snuggled closely when she realized that this would be one of the last times she would do so. Ever. Soon she would be no more.

What was worse than the fate of death, she concluded, was being on the brink of it and unable to escape. She knew that she had made a vow to Tai Itsukun, and she could not go back on it now.

But she wanted right now, more than ever, to be selfish.

"_**Child why didn't you tell me you had the mark of the four gods on your back?" Tai Itsukun demanded. **_

"_**I didn't find it important, sorry." **_

"_**Well it is important. Do you know what this means!" Kumiko shook her head. "It means that you are the priestess of four gods," Tai Itsukun said unblinking. **_

"_**Me? The priestess of four gods? No way, that's not possible." Kumiko said, laughing nervously.**_

"_**But it' s true. The legend says that the priestess of four gods will come with a marking of them on her back." Tai Itsukun said insistently. **_

"_**But it's just a tattoo! Anybody can get them in my world." **_

"_**But I don't think other people's glow with the powers of the gods, do they?" Kumiko was silent. She just couldn't imagine herself as that beautiful woman between the four gods bringing peace. She could hardly contain peace between her emotions and decisions.**_

"_**Wait, does this mean Kumiko has to become my enemy?" Miaka said, her voice wavering. Tai Itsukun shook her head. **_

"_**On the contrary. Kumiko's job as the priestess of four gods is to bring peace between the gods." **_

_**It had taken some convincing, but finally Kumiko gave in. "Alright," she said, "what do I have to do?" **_

Kumiko sighed despondently. She had been trapped since the start. And not to say she didn't want to. In fact, she felt very obliged, yet honored to become the Priestess of Four Gods.

She realized that she had stopped running and was now in a very unfamiliar part of the wilderness. Her lungs were burning and her legs ached with exhaustion. As she looked around, she realized that she had no idea where she was. She turned to go back the other way, back to the camp, when she tripped over a tree root. She struggled to push herself up from her hard fall when she noticed something out ahead in front of her. Right in front of her eyes were pieces of broken glass.

She frowned to herself. Where had it come from. She followed the trail of glass with her eyes to see what looked like a mirror lying on the ground. She crawled over to it.

It was a medium sized mirror, like one that would hang in one's bedroom. It looked as if it had been smashed to bits. Was it possible that she hadn't seen it as she was running and had stepped on it, thus breaking it?

It seemed logical enough. But where had it come from?

She looked into the reflection of the broken mirror at the many pieces of her face displayed. Her face was sweaty, and slightly dirty now, after running through thick jungle. Was that what she wanted to see? More importantly, was that what she wanted to be?

She closed her eyes in frustration. How easy would everything be if she was just home, and everyone from this world was there too? How wonderful would it be if her family was back together and life was perfect? _Wouldn't that be nice? _She thought wistfully.

Suddenly, the mirror started to glow and pulse. She tried to drop it at once, but it was as if her hands were glued to the rim of the mirror. All the scattered pieces that lay embedded in the mud rose up and fit back into the mirror.

Kumiko felt a familiar feeling of nausea as her entire body was pulled into the mirror. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to concentrate hard on keeping her food down. When at last it stopped (although the head rush did not) She opened her eyes.

She was in the national library.

She looked around at the people, who did not seem to notice her at all. She stood up and walked around. She touched random things, books or tables, just to see if they were real. She pinched her arm hard, and upon feeling a sting of pain in her arm, confirmed it was real.

She was…_home_?

But Keisuke and Tetsuya were nowhere to be found. Wouldn't they be waiting for her. Better yet, what had happened to the end of the story? She had never completed her mission!

The thoughts went on and on through her head that she began to feel nauseous. So much, in fact, that she did not hear her name being called.

"Kumiko! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

She blinked in surprise and turned to see who it was that had called her. She was in complete and utter surprise when none other than Tasuki swept her up into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confusedly, briefly before he kissed her fully. At this point, Kumiko decided to shut up and enjoy the sudden surprise.

"Don't you remember? I had to meet you here before we go over to your house," he reminded her gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"My house?" She said unbelievingly.

"To meet your parents," he eyed her closely, "are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm fine. I just had a momentary lapse, that's all. I'm happy to see you here." And in all honesty, she was.

Although she was still extremely confused.

Here was the boy of her dreams, in her world, wearing everyday clothes acting like he'd known her since forever. Something was definitely not right. Although, she could hardly remember what had happened before that point.

She rubbed the back of her head, for it ached painfully. Tasuki looked at her quizzically. "I bumped my head," she explained, "I'm starting to sound like Miaka a bit, aren't I?"

He laughed. "A little bit, yeah."

The two left the library and talked normally, as Kumiko had never expected them to be able to do. He belonged in this world, but to see him fit in it was so strange. It almost seemed wrong.

What Kumiko did not know was that everything in what she thought was now reality was wrong.

Utterly and absolutely wrong.

* * *

I'll update sooner than last time, I promise. I love you guys!

Don't forget to review!

XOXO,

Lola :-)


	17. Finding Reality

Authors Note: GOMEN NASAII! I'M SO SORRY! AHEM. Okay, I'm good now. As I said I'm really sorry about my computer being busted. I'm in the school library as I speak, er...type. Please enjoy this chapter, it tookme a while to get to you. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or its characters, they belong to Yuu Watase. I don't own Mischa (Paris-Rose) or Rei (Lupine Eyes) I own Kumiko, her family, etc. Get it got it good.

Oh yea, and the 'dream' sequence is in italics. : P

* * *

Chapter 17: Finding Reality

* * *

The more time Kumiko spent in her world, the more she was beginning to feel as if she was forgetting something. Nothing appeared to be wrong, but there was some internal struggle that pushed at her mind constantly. It made her feel (and look) quite uneasy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tasuki asked as he drove. "Because if not, I can come over another day."

Kumiko shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Everything's fine." She smiled and he kept on driving.

When they got to her house, Kumiko knew something was wrong.

"Woa, no way! My dad's car is in the driveway!" She exclaimed.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" Tasuki asked.

"Well my mom sold it after-" She stopped. "Never mind. Forget about it. I guess she didn't sell it."

The two of them got out of the car uneasily, Kumiko at least. They walked up her driveway and were met by the door.

"Kumiko, we're glad your home!" Her mother said with a smile. Her father stood behind her, smiling as well. Kumiko stared at them in shock, afraid that moving would make her break into a thousand pieces. She wanted to cry, desperately.

"I'm glad to be back," she whispered. The uneasy feeling inside of her had surfaced briefly but subsided quickly. "Mom…Dad, I want you to meet Tasuki," she said, taking his hand and bringing him closer to the front door.

She still felt as if she was forgetting something, although it seemed less and less important as the minutes passed. Somehow, she knew her father shouldn't be there. But…why?

"It's very nice to meet you Tasuki," Kumiko's father was saying as she zoned back into the conversation. Her parents led them both inside and gave them a snack.

"You must both be hungry, after wandering around Tokyo all day," her mother said with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll make a nice dinner for tonight. That was the plan, wasn't it Kumiko?"

"Yea," Kumiko said automatically. They smiled at her. "Wonderful. We'll have a nice sit down dinner. Now, Tasuki tell us more about yourself. Although Kumiko does talk an awful lot about you already-"

"Mom," Kumiko hissed warningly.

"I was just kidding," her mother said, ignoring her. "Anyway, please, do tell us more."

* * *

For the first time in a while (so it seemed) Kumiko was content and truly happy. Nothing could be better than spending time with her parents and beloved boyfriend, whom her parents adored as well. Her mother talked non stop, asking questions and telling embarrassing stories about Kumiko's childhood. Her father, on the other hand told jokes, some of which weren't funny at all. But Tasuki only laughed and responded with both.

Kumiko went to bed feeling as if she was already dreaming. She slept soundly, but her dreams were unsettling.

_She was walking along a wooded path, following a strange voice. Voices, she decided, after hearing more than one call at her. She frowned as she walked. She had no idea what she was looking for, or why. _

_As she continued, the path got more wooded and tangled. Plants began to grow on the trail, and she had to struggle past them. Soon there was hardly a path to follow-only the plant life around her. She went to look back at the path she had taken to this point, only to see that it had disappeared completely. She was lost. _

_Her heart started to pound heavily and she whimpered to herself. What was she going to do? _

_The voices continued to call, more eagerly now. They whispered through her ears and called her name relentlessly. Whoever it was, they needed help. _

_She struggled forward through the plants, breaking her way through to get to whoever called her. With each step she became more determined to find and help who needed it. She shoved herself forward with utmost resolve and found herself in a clearing. It was a beautiful starlit night and the clearing was full of fountains. Their sparkling waters trickled out into a single pool. _

_She bent down on her knees and looked at her reflection in the sparkling water. She was surprised to see a beautiful girl, adorned with colorful ribbons and hair adornments. The water's gleaming swells entranced her. She scooped up some of the water and just as she was about to drink, she heard a voice stop her. _

"_Shi Jin no Miko"_

_She lifted her head up, puzzled. Why had she answered to such a name? _

_A translucent figure flickered above her. She was old and somewhat small, but she was overflowing with a wisdom Kumiko couldn't describe. She looked very familiar to Kumiko, although she couldn't say from where. _

"_Do not drink. It is not time. First you must awake from dream and set what is right. Let go of your imprudent illusions- find what is reality." _

_Before Kumiko could ask the figure anything, she disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The fountains around her began to flow with more water by the moment. But it wasn't water that seeped out.  
_

_It was hundreds translucent figures, all of which had horrific faces. They cried her name and called her priestess. They tore at her pajamas and screamed earsplitting, mournful melodies of discord. It struck Kumiko that these were the voices that were calling for her. They wanted, **needed** her help. Kumiko shrunk back and felt as if she was being pulled backwards. With one last ear splitting scream she awoke. _

She gasped as she sat up in bed. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead. Her cheeks were wet, with tears and sweat together. Her parents came rushing in with alarm.

"Kumiko, what's wrong!" Her mother cried frantically, flinging herself at her daughter's beside. She put her hand on Kumiko's cheek and wiped the wetness away.

"We heard you scream," Her father said worriedly, "were you having a nightmare."

Kumiko nodded. "Yea, I'm sorry. I never meant to…I'm very sorry."

"Don't apologize," her father told her gently, sitting on her bed and hugging her tightly. "We all have nightmares. Now, tell me, what was it about?"

"I don't remember," Kumiko lied. The fact was, she didn't want to talk about it. At all. Something about it scared her, and made her feel very uneasy in telling anyone about it.

"Try to sleep well dear," her mother said, kissing her forehead. "if you need to fall asleep in the living room watching TV, feel free." They left.

But Kumiko didn't. She fell into a dreamless sleep briefly after they closed the door.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it was weird," Kumiko said to Rei over the phone. Rei laughed.

"Kumiko, you're being a bit superstitious, don't you think?"

"Yea, and this is coming from you who lives in a temple with a crazy aunt. Hell, she's the most superstitious person I know," Kumiko said joking cynically.

"Hey, Aunt Kari isn't that bad you know. So what if she's a tad bit…over obsessive with things at times. It can be necessary," Rei replied, defending her oddball of an aunt.

"I suppose you're right," Kumiko said with a laugh.

"So are you gonna tell me what it was about?" Rei asked.

"Nah. It really wasn't that bad of a dream now that I think about it. It was more embarrassing than ever, waking up screaming," Kumiko said.

"Hey, at least it was only you and your parents home," Rei commented in reply, "I've done it when I stayed at relatives house. I woke everybody in the house up because I dreamed it was the end of the world." Both girls laughed.

"I must admit, _that_ would be bad," Kumiko said, trying to control her laughter. After talking to Rei, her dream didn't seem all that bad anymore."

"So," Rei said, her tone changing, "are you going to meet up with Tasuki today?"

"Yea," Kumiko said, quite excitedly, "we're going to meet Miaka, Tamahome, Keisuke, Tetsuya and Yui at the mall to hang out."

"Well have fun," Rei said with a sigh, "It'd be nice to be in Tokyo once in awhile rather than stuck an hour and a half away in Kyoto."

"Wish you were here," Kumiko said sadly. "But I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, have fun. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

The group of friends walked around the mall happily, talking and gossiping as friends do.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Miaka said, "I dreamed that the entire school was made of candy and I got to eat it all. When I woke up, I was chewing on my pillow!"

"It doesn't surprise me," Yui said, rolling her eyes.

"I actually had a weird dream last night too," Kumiko said with a laugh, "apparently I woke up screaming?"

"Really?" Tasuki asked, "what in hell did you dream about?"

"I don't really want to tell you," Kumiko objected, "you'll think it's stupid. Besides I don't really remember all of it."

"Oh come on," Keisuke said, "what's so bad about it?"

"Yea," Tetsuya pressed, "come on!"

"No really guys, it's not all that great. I don't think you'll care," Kumiko said, again trying to object. She wished she had never brought it up.

"Please?" Miaka asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Kumiko," Tasuki said, grabbing her hand tightly, "it's alright. Tell us."

Kumiko took a deep breath and began to tell her dream. She watched as their faces changed and hardened as she told them. By the end they all looked stiff and uneasy. She looked back at them uneasily – it wasn't like her friends to completely stiffen up like that.

"Don't read into it," Tamahome said slowly.

"Yea, I agree. It doesn't mean anything," Yui said, just as slowly.

Tasuki did not look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She had never intended to make anyone upset.

"Nothing, just…don't go around telling people, okay? It might get you into trouble," he said softly.

"Alright, I promise I won't," she said, confusedly.

"Miaka! Kumiko!" A voice cried out. Mischa came running up to them and practically tackled her cousin.

"Hey Mischa! What are you doing here?" Kumiko asked, immediately forgetting about what had just happened.

"I work at an artisan shop here in the mall. Some of my artwork is displaid here," she explained excitedly. "Come and look!" she pulled them along to one of the shops, where many paintings, sculptures and other art forms were on display.

"Check out some of my paintings here!" She said, pointing them out. "I've already sold a few prints! With luck, I can start making real money."

Kumiko let her eyes wander quickly and began to look at more than just the paintings Mischa had done. She enjoyed looking at the many different art forms they had. One thing that caught her eye was a mirror hanging on the wall. She felt like she had seen it before. She wondered if she had stumbled across one like it in a home furnishing store.

No, that wasn't it.

This mirror was special, somehow.

She walked closer to it, and her preoccupation with it seemed to attract the attention of the others. What she saw when she looked into it nearly made her scream. When she looked from far away it had appeared to be only a mirror, but up close it seemed hardly so.

She did in fact see herself, but in a very different setting.

As she saw a vision of her in the deep forest, holding a broken mirror, everything came back to her.

The gods. Her mission.

Her title.

Shi Jin no Miko.

That's where it had come from. The pieces all fit together simultaneously.

None of this was real.

"_**Find what is reality." **_

"You're not real." She said in a shaky voice. Not one of her friends replied. They only stiffened in silence, like they had before.

"Did you hear me? I said you're not real! I know it! This is all some trick! A seiryuu ploy! I'm supposed to be searching for the Kyoto Temple, to save this world! This is all a lie!" She was beginning to yell. But no one moved.

She felt sick. What hurt most is that she had believed it. She had foolishly let herself believe that her father was still alive and that everything could go back to the way it was before she had ever found the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho.

It was impossible.

She walked up to Tasuki, tears in her eyes. "You're not real," she whispered. "The real Tasuki is waiting for me, out there-"

She didn't get to finish. He grabbed her wrist tightly, so much that she whimpered in pain.

"I told you not to say anything," he said, almost sadly. "You didn't listen!"

"You fool," said another voice, Mischa's. "You could have lived like this forever, in bliss! But you chose to go back to the world of pain!" She pushed Kumiko to the ground.

"It's ignorant bliss! I would rather have the truth!" She yelled. They surrounded her. More followed, people coming out of nowhere. Suddenly she was in darkness, surrounded by the people she loved most, all making her feel worthless.

Her father was the first to speak. "Don't you see now, why I left you? I couldn't stand to be near you or your mother any longer! There is no love left for you, ever again! I'm glad to get rid of you. Your behavior always made me sick and ashamed. I hated having you for a daughter. And now, you're alone and I couldn't be happier."

The words cut at her heart mercilessly. How could he say such cruel things?

"That's not true," Kumiko denied, "you're not my father! You're a fake!"

"You're worthless," her mother spat. "I never liked you either. I only stayed with you after your father's death because I pitied you. I only wanted to make you as miserable as possible, so you could feel my pain. It's your fault he left! Your fault!" She shrieked.

Kumiko covered her ears._ It was all lies_, she told herself, _it's an illusion_.

" It's all a lie, you know," Tasuki said softly. "You and I. After all, I'm only in a book, right? And whoever enters that book plays the part. If it wasn't you, it would be some other girl that I would be destined to meet. The Shi Jin no Miko is a character, not a person. I'm sorry to be stuck with you. I was right to have distrusted and hated you in the beginning. Just because I had to act as you faithful guide and servant doesn't mean I really love you. Far from it. You disgust me. If not for you, I would be able to concentrate on my duty to the Priestess of Suzaku."

"Some friend you are! You tore Yui and me apart! If you had come back from school earlier, we would have never found the book in the first place! And it was you who ripped us apart further! You try to make yourself look like such a Martyr, fighting for a cause. That's bullshit. You don't do any work. You haven't suffered what Yui and I have had to suffer! You're a selfish bitch and I hate you!" Miaka yelled at her.

Kumiko cowered on the floor as the abuse rolled on and on. Yet something told her to hold on and not give in. She wasn't done with her mission yet.

'The mirror,' she thought, I need the mirror'. She closed her eyes as Mischa spat cruel insults at her.

Suddenly she could feel the mirrors within her hands. She looked at it gratefully and smashed it with her hands.

Screams erupted from the group of people that had surrounded her. They wailed in pain as they turned into translucent figures themselves, disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Blood trickled from Kumiko's hand as she felt herself fall out of this horror world she had created and back into the world of the book.

* * *

Lola: This chapter took a lot of angst, well, not really. I just thought of the most horrible things my family could say to me. Don't worry, things will get better for Kumiko. We're coming up on the end of this fic (just a few more chapters...:'(

Don't worry, there's two more sequels after this...


	18. Tried Souls

Lola: I'm tired. I'm not even gonna talk.

Disclaimer: It's Yuu Watase's get over it. Paris owns Mischa. Lupi owns Rei. I own Kumiko. We've been through this.

Author's note: Lotsa angsty flashbacks. Whoot. -.-'

* * *

Chapter 18 – Tried Souls

* * *

"How's she doing?"

"Not well. Not well at all. She's been sleeping since we found her, and doesn't show any signs of waking up."

Rei sighed. "Am I allowed to see her?"

Tai Itsukun shook her head. "No. Only Tasuki and her other guardians are allowed to see her until she wakes. Then you may visit her."

Rei nodded. "I understand, thank you." She bowed respectfully and left.

The group was on Mt. Taikyoku, under the care of Tai Itsukun. After Kumiko had run off, the others became worried and searched for her. Tai Itsukun arrived at the scene just as they found her.

Tai Itsukun looked at the door to the room where Kumiko slept. "You may have passed my test," she said softly, "but I am very afraid that you will fail your own."

* * *

"Kumiko," Tasuki whispered softly in her ear, "please wake up."

She made to motion.

Tasuki sighed and put his hands under his chin. She had been sleeping for nearly a day. She lie still in the bed, her bandaged hands folding neatly across her stomach. Her face was peaceful, but hinted at worry and discomfort. Tasuki was ready to do anything to make her wake up, just so he could hear her voice and see her smile. Seeing her like this made him think of…

_No,_ he thought suddenly, _Not yet._ _I'm not going to think about it. She's not going to leave me yet._

He put one of his hands on hers.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry that this happened to you. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save you from whatever it was. But please, I'm asking for you to wake up. Please, we need you."

He kissed her forehead gently. "If you've got to sleep, I'll wait. I'm gonna be watching over you, like a guardian should."

As he watched her, sudden tears came to his eyes. Having her there in some sort of comatose form was almost worse than not having her at all.

Suddenly, he felt her hand shift slightly from beneath him. He looked over at her and saw her stirring. He waited in quiet anticipation for her to wake from her slumber.

She did so slowly, moving every few minutes. When she finally opened her eyes, Tasuki was overcome with relief.

"Kumiko! Thank the gods you're awake! We were really worried!" He pulled her into a tight embrace and kept talking, telling her how much he loved her and that he would do anything to keep her by his side.

She gave no reply.

He stopped and let go, looking deep into her eyes. What he saw was not the Kumiko he knew. Her normally large pupils were the size of pinheads, and the hazel color of her eyes and lost their shine. She looked dead on the inside.

She shrunk back from him, obviously afraid. Her lifeless eyes filled with tears which poured out relentlessly.

Seconds later, Amiboshi burst in, "I heard you taking, is she awake?" He stopped short and looked at the concerned Tasuki and the unresponsively crying Kumiko. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know! She woke up and I hugged her and told her how happy I was she was okay. Then she got this glazed look and started to cry."

Kokie soon came in afterward. "What's all the commotion?" He looked to see Kumiko, sitting up. "Priestess, you're awake!" He ran to her bedside eagerly, but stopped when he saw her tears. "Why is she crying?"

"We don't know," Amiboshi said, shaking his head sadly. "Kokie, ask Tomite to go get Tai Itsukun."

"Of course…but why should I not go?" Kokie asked tentatively.

"Because if he sees Kumiko like this he'll explode," Amiboshi explained calmly.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" Mischa yelled as she burst into the room. Amiboshi had miscalculated. Tomite took the news relatively well, despite the worrying. Mischa had been the one to yell.

"We didn't do anything!" Tasuki said, aggravated, "There's nothing we can do to help her, at the moment. So if you just calmed down then maybe we could do something-" He took a breath and calmed down. "You're not the only one who cares about Kumiko. A better attitude would make this easier for all of us."

Mischa looked at him, her blue eyes gone stone cold. "Fine. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Kumiko's sake."

Tai Itsukun hobbled into the room and was greeted by a suspenseful silence. She worked her way right up to Kumiko's bed. Kumiko sat in a complete daze, her eyes empty. She was no longer crying, but simply…drained of all her life. Tai Itsukun peered deep into Kumiko's lifeless eyes and chanted a few words.

Nothing happened.

"I feared this might happen. All life has left her. She's physically alive, but spiritually…she is dead."

"Can we get her back?" Tasuki demanded.

"All of you, follow me. We should leave her be. Anything we do irrationally might make things worse. We shall discuss this elsewhere."

* * *

"Alright, ya Old Hag, you dragged us in here, now spill!" Tasuki said irritably. She glared at him, but remained calm.

"When Kumiko ran away, I presented her with a final test, to see if she was finally ready to summon peace to this world, for good. But it seems that although she passed my test, she left her life behind her. Inside the mirror."

"Mirror?" Mischa said suddenly, a deadly tone taking her voice. Tai Itsukun did not answer. "You heartless bitch answer me! WHAT MIRROR?"

"The same mirror that all the priestesses faced," She answered.

"Just like the one I was trapped in," Miaka said, remembering suddenly, "there was an imposter causing havoc while I was trapped inside the mirror!"

"Exactly. Although each test was different," Tai Itsukun said.

"You should have never made her go through that!" Mischa hissed. "It was bad enough for me, but Kumiko shouldn't have had to deal with it!"

"Mischa, what happened?" Miaka asked.

"I had to relive the most painful experience of my life."

_**FLASHBACK**_

The Summer night's breeze swept through Mischa's hair. A sickening feeling suddenly took hold as she realized where she was.

'_No_,' she thought frantically, '_anywhere but here!_'

"Hey, Mischa, come on!" Azura, her twin called from the backseat of the car.

Mischa's heart pounded frantically. "No! Azura, we can't, you don't understand! He's drunk! We can't get in the car- I don't care if we're late to get home, I just can't let you die!"

Azura failed to hear her sister, but pulled her along in the car anyway. "It's fine, let's just get home before mom and dad find out we're gone."

"Azura, don't you understand? You're going to die! This car is going to get totaled!" Mischa pleaded with her sister, who only turned away.

As the drove, Mischa kept wishing for it to end. "This isn't real," she told herself, "This is a trick- an illusion! Azura's already dead!"

They turned that fateful corner and Mischa knew the end was coming near. Azura turned back to her solemnly.

"Mischa, you have to stop."

The car crashed. Mischa closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was back where she started.

Back outside the vehicle, with her sister calling for her to come.

"No. NO! I won't do it! I WON'T go through this again!" She cried in agony. But despite her running away, she always ended up in the car. No matter what she did to try and stop it, nothing changed what had already happen. And every time, right before the car it, Azura would say something completely irrelevant to the accident.

"Stop running away."

"Face your responsibilities."

"Take hold of your future- don't forget me."

"Save Hokkan – Don't run away." She said finally. Mischa looked at her sister one last time.

"Okay. I promise."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

****

"Then it stopped," Mischa said quietly. "I made a promise to my sister that I would never run away again. I promised that I would face my fears and responsibilities, no matter what the consequence."

"I had to face the mirror as well," Rei said, "it was one of the most disturbing things I'd ever seen."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Rei struggled in the darkness, bound by some sort of invisible force. She was helpless. A hooded figure appeared from the darkness. A deadly, sharp knife was clutched in the figure's gloved hand. At first Rei thought she was going to be stabbed. But then she realized that she was not the victim.

The people she cared about all crowded around her, in attempt to defend her from harm. One by one, the hooded figure slaughtered them mercilessly. Her parents. Her aunt Kari. Kumiko. Her senshi. The final one left was Tatara, standing defiantly in front of her.

"I will not let you near her! I will protect my priestess with my life!" He yelled.

But the figure paid no heed. It only lurched forward and stabbed him with that wretched knife. As he fell to the ground in front of Rei, she could see the reflection of Suzuno's face. She saw her death in his eyes.

Rei shook with fear and rage. She tried helplessly to break free, but it was of no use. The ones she cared for lay in a bloody heap beside her. Their faces loomed hauntingly. The figure dropped the knife and removed the hood to reveal their face.

Rei was staring into her own face.

"Do you see?" The figure of herself told her. "You kill everyone you care for. You drove them all away."

"I loved them. They cared for me," Rei said, tears welling into her eyes. She stared at the lifeless Tatara. "And I loved him most of all!" Suddenly she was free of her binds and the knife was in her hands. She pushed it forward into the cloaked figure of herself.

It gasped, and it's face suddenly changed to that of Suzuno. Rei looked shocked and scared, but knew there was no way to stop it now. The face changed back menacingly and disintegrated into tiny grains.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

****

Rei was silent. Everyone stared at her in awe. She blushed suddenly and squeaked.

"Wait, did I just tell you all that out loud!" She asked, horrified. She turned a deep shade of red and covered her mouth. Tatara shook his head, his cheeks tinged slightly.

"Looks like someone has no inner monologue," Tatara said, embarrassed.

"Even Yui, priestess of Seiryuu had to undergo a mirror test, although hers was not nearly as bad," Tai Itsukun said.

"That's not the point," Mischa cut in, not wanting to feel any sympathy for Yui. "We need to figure out how to save Kumiko."

"Tai Itsukun, did you say that she left her life in the mirror, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"I believe so," Tai Itsukun said.

"Well then maybe if she went back in-" He began.

"No." Tasuki objected. "I won't let you do that to her again. Whatever she went through was bad enough. She shouldn't have to do it twice."

"Tasuki's right," Tamahome agreed. "Once is enough."

"Perhaps if she saw that it was all an illusion," Amiboshi suggested quietly, "maybe she could retrieve her soul, if only by watching."

"It's worth a try," Tai Itsukun said with a nod, "bring her in."

* * *

Kumiko sat in front of a large mirror. On each of her side sat her four guardians. Tasuki sat directly beside her, holding her hand tightly.

"Kumiko, what you are about to see is the test you that you had to undergo but a few days ago. Watch, and remember that it is only an illusion that you yourself created."

The vision appeared in the large mirror and began to play. The group watched and saw the wonders of Kumiko's world, astonished by all it had to offer.

Tasuki was angry, watching the illus ional him say horrible, cruel things to the girl he loved.

As Kumiko watched, her expression began to change. Fear was clearly displayed on her face, and just before the vision ended she gasped loudly.

She began to cough and her eyes closed. Everyone ran to her side in immediate worry. When she opened her eyes again, they saw not the dead lifeless color, but the bright brilliance they were accustomed to.

Kumiko was back.

They all called her name happily and hugged her tearfully.

"Kumiko, we missed you!"

"We were so worried!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"I'm so glad you're back again!"

Kumiko felt warm tears of joy pour from her eyes as she hugged her friends and promised them that she would never let it happen again.

Tasuki held her close and whispered, "I was so worried that I had lost you. You were so dead, it scared me. It scared all of us!"

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough!" She said, closing her eyes and letting the last of her tears pour out.

"Don't be sorry, Kumiko. It was me who made the error, not you. I ask for your forgiveness," Tai Itsukun said.

"You are forgiven," Kumiko said, "I learned a lot in there. I was being extremely selfish. I must summon the gods and bring peace. Those poor miserable souls will not be happy until I do."

Tai Itsukun beamed at her.

"Then it is time. You are finally ready to complete your journey."

* * *

Okay, so I lied. NEXT chapter will be better, I promise. So much fluff it'll make cotton candy look rock hard. Thanks to Paris/Rosebane (whatever you wanna be called) and Lupi for all the great ideas for this chapter. Love you guys! 

Please Review.

XOXO!

Lola


	19. Final Refinement

Lola: I'm SORRY! What can I say, it's up now! I'm going to bed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or it's characters. Rei belongs to Lupi. Mischa belongs to Rosebane (formerly known as Parisrose) I own Kumiko & family. : )

* * *

Chapter 19: Final Refinement

* * *

Everyone was very quiet that evening on Mt. Taikyoku. They all knew what was coming. Once the gods were summoned Miaka, Mischa, Rei (and even Yui) were going home. The situation was even worse for Kumiko and Tasuki, the only two who knew that her life was coming to an end.

Kumiko sat on the bed that she had been sleeping in for the past two days, lost in thought. She was more scared than she had ever been in her life. She had never feared death before, it wasn't a naturally occurring thought. Now it loomed over her relentlessly. It was bad enough having such a fate, but waiting for it to happen, she decided, was worse.

There was a quiet knock on the door. She slipped off the bed and opened it. Tasuki stood on the other side smiling sheepishly. Kumiko smiled.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey yourself," she said, opening the door wider, "come on in." He did and neither of them spoke. There was an awkward silence – both of them knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Finally, Kumiko spoke. "If tonight is my last one alive… I want to spend my time with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, hugging her tightly.

Again, silence.

"You're not going to cry are you?" he asked her, looking down. She shook her head and smiled slightly.

"No, I think I've done too much of that. I'm scared…but crying won't make it any better." She sighed. "I've been doing an awful lot of that lately, haven't I?"

"A lot would be a bit of an understatement," he said, "I don't think I've ever met a girl who cried so much."

She glared at him and replied, "Then you haven't met many." She laughed slightly. "But I've been crying a lot, yes. I think I've cried more in the past few months than I have in the last three years. I'm not much for emotion sometimes, especially after dad died…" She grew quiet.

"Go on," Tasuki urged her. She shook her head.

"No, no. I'm just rambling. It's not important," she smiled, but it was obvious to Tasuki that she was faking her happiness.

"Kumiko, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied, what is it?"

"What was he like?"

Kumiko was quiet for a moment, almost in silent thought. "Forget it," Tasuki said hastily, "it was a dumb question, I was just wondering-"

"No, no. There's nothing wrong with the question." She looked at him seriously. "He was a wonderful person. He used to spoil me a lot. About a year or so ago, when I found out I was going to a preppy boarding school instead of the one I wanted to, I hated both my parents. Before I left he gave me my necklace," she reminisced, smiling gently, "It says 'To My Darling Kumiko' on the back in English. My mother wasn't very fluent, but dad was. He was teaching me."

Suddenly reminded, she went to her black bag, which lie on the floor. She rummaged through it until she found a white piece of paper, folded neatly. She thrust it in his hands.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A letter. But you can't look at it yet. I wrote it yesterday, after I came back to normal," she said, then stopped, "well, as normal as I get, anyway."

"When can I read it?"

"After I'm gone. That's how I want you to remember me." She gave a weak smile.

"I'll never lose it," he promised.

"Good," She said, "because if you did I'd find a way to come back and kick your sorry ass."

* * *

When she woke the next morning, Kumiko felt ill. The gripping thought of death ceased to leave her. She had always figured, when she was younger, that she'd like to know when she was going to die, so she could say goodbye to everyone and go peacefully. Now she wasn't so sure.

Tai Itsukun hastily made her way in and told her that she needed to prepare for the ceremony the afternoon. Kumiko got up and brushed her hair and quickly dressed. She found herself unable to eat- whatever she would eat she surely thought she'd throw up.

"Kumiko, now is not the time to stand around! We have lots to do!" Tai Itsukun bustled back in and pushed her along out of the room.

"Tai Itsukun," Kumiko interrupted, "don't we need all four of the other priestesses to summon the gods? Don't we need Yui?"

Tai Ituskun smiled, "Not necessarily, but I'm glad you asked. We'll have a better chance with them here. Your Seiryuu guardian Amiboshi can come in contact with his brother, if I recall?"

Kumiko nodded. "Yeah, at least I think so…why?"

"Good. I'll have him contact his brother. They are already on Miaka's tail for the Shinzaho, so I doubt they're very far from us."

Tai Isukun continued to lead Kumiko down the mountain.

"Where are the others?" Kumiko asked.

"They're already down there. You slept in," Tai Itsukun gave her a disapproving look.

"Hey, give me a break. I'm dying today," Kumiko said, her temper stirring.

"Just follow me," Tai Itsukun said tersely. They had reached the bottom of the mountain and were nearing the Kyoto Temple. Instead of going into it, as Kumiko had expected, they went right passed it to a grove of trees nearby. Kumiko groaned.

"We're going into the woods? Now?"

"Hush, child. Do not judge until you see what it is we are going into," Tai Itsukun warned raising her staff and tapping one of the trees.

"What are you talking about? We're looking at a bunch of trees," Kumiko said sarcastically.

"You should take my advice. It is what got you into this job in the first place," Tai Itsukun said, "I'm disappointed. I know you have grown more than that on this journey…so why do you act this way, as you did when you first arrived? Do not answer- simply think."

So Kumiko did. Tai Itsukun was right. She had thought that becoming the Shi Jin no Miko would be an easy task, a few people to find, a few objects to retrieve and she could go home. Now she knew that going home would never happen. And she had changed, quite a bit. Upon arriving she had been scared, selfish, mean and still hurt from her father's death. Now she was still scared, a little less selfish and kinder (or at least she hoped)

She sighed. "I'm sorry. Tai Itsukun, I' sorry to admit it, but I'm scared…I don't want to die."

"I know you don't. But the loss of your life will not go to waste. You are saving our entire world- so please, feel our undying gratitude," Tai Itsukun placed her staff between two trees and turned it clockwise. The ground shook slightly and the trees parted to reveal a large stone door. Engraved in it were etchings of the four gods.

"That was cool," Kumiko admitted. "How much else do you hide around here? And how come you didn't tell us about your little spot up their on the mountain?" She frowned. "Come to think of it, I don't even remember mountains the last time I was here."

Tai Itsukun smiled slyly, "Ah, you're beginning to see what I'm talking about. My mountain is enchanted; those with greedy intentions can't see it."

"So you're saying I was greedy?" Kumiko asked.

"Everyone is greedy, Kumiko. I keep Mt. Taikyoku for those who really need it. Few have seen it, besides. Now follow me." And so Kumiko did, through the large stone hallways, lit by woodland sunlight. She was finally brought to a large granite chamber. A large fountain stood in the middle of the room.

"What's this?" Kumiko asked, pointing to the fountain.

"Come take a look," Tai Itsukun directed, waving her over. Kumiko did so, and looked at her reflection.

"Man I look terrible. You'd think that for my last day on earth I could be beautiful at least **_once_**?" She winced at her reflection. She looked tired, anxious and utterly horrible.

Tai Itsukun simply ignored her. "Do you recognize this?" She asked.

"Uh…it's water."

"Other than that," Tai Itsukun said, sounding slightly petulant.

"…No."

" Then give me your hand," she demanded. Kumiko did as instructed and held out her hand to Tai Itsukun. She promptly drew her fingernail across her palm, drawing a thin line of blood and a deep pain.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kumiko hissed, pulling her hand away and tending her fresh wound.

"Put your hand in the fountain," Tai Itsukun said, gazing down into the crystal clear water.

Kumiko stuck her hand in and immediately knew what Tai Itsukun had cut her for. She was very familiar with this water.

"Yeah, I know what this is. We found this flowing stream of this stuff- and I got sick."

"Yes, the water does have great healing properties, but toxic if ingested. One of life's sweet ironies. It is used to bathe as well, to cleanse the mind and body," Tai Itsukun gestured to the fountain, "get in."

"Now?" Kumiko asked.

"It is vital for the Shi Jin no Miko to be completely cleansed before the ceremony," Tai Itsukun answered smoothly.

"Do you have to be here? I have a problem with being naked around other people," Kumiko said, flustered.

"Yes I have to be here. I am going to guide you through the self cleansing process," Tai Itsukun said.

"Can I at least keep my undergarments on?" Kumiko pleaded.

"Do what you must, just get in the pool."

Reluctantly, Kumiko stripped down into her undergarments and stepped into the fountain of water. It was a large fountain and left her plenty of room to lie in. She found it surprisingly soothing, just as she did the first time.

She gave a tranquil sigh as she felt the tension momentarily lift off of her. All that existed was the water.

"Now I want you to listen closely," Tai Itsukun said in a hushed voice, "look inside your mind. Sink beneath the surface of your problems, your fears. Find the core of everything- and then confront it. Release everything."

Kumiko let her breathing become completely even, her limbs lithe. With no thoughts but of determination, she delved into the inner workings of her mind.

Soon she found herself walking a path – it was a dirt path, but quite a certain one. She followed it along without question. Nothing seemed to lie beyond this path – no distractions or problems.

Somehow, she felt as though something was bothering. Something was not right. She frowned slightly, but continued on the path, unaware of where she was going. As she continued she felt more and more press against her. Suddenly her path was no longer as clear as it had once been.

Things began to stick out from the sides of the path – people were talking and objects were flying at her. Yet she continued on in utmost determination. She had to get to the end, wherever it was.

Finally she came to a clearing. All noise in her head stopped: everything was silent. Kumiko looked around, expected to find something – _somewhere_. She felt disappointed, like she had gone all this way for nothing at all. Suddenly she heard a soft voice call her name. It was almost a whisper, the trees calling her name. She turned her head slightly and saw a figure walking towards he: a very familiar figure.

"Daddy?" She asked, uncertain of what to believe.

"My darling Kumiko," he smiled at her. He didn't look different from the last time she saw him – he was still smiling in his enlightened disposition. His hair was dark, but for a few gray hairs that sprouted from the front. Kumiko had always claimed they were from her own mischievous acts throughout her childhood. "I'm very happy to see you again."

"Daddy I missed you!" Kumiko cried happily, running into his outstretched arms. She closed her eyes in complete and utter bliss. She abruptly pulled away, looking angry and scared.

"Why did you leave me? Do you know how hard it is without you? Mom's deteriorating more and more everyday! Daddy, our family's falling apart – we need you!"

He gave her a sad smile, "Kumiko, it was not my choice. If it had been, I would never leave you or your mother. But if you think- I've never really left you. I've been watching over you all this time."

"But how? You're dead! This is all a figment of my imagination again!" Kumiko argued.

"You're wrong. I have been here all along. Think Kumiko. You're a clever girl," he said looking at her in almost a stern manner.

"You…" she looked down and fingered at her necklace.

"Exactly. That gift was something to show you how much I love you – although a material object can never represent something like that. I've been inside you the entire time- and I'm keeping an eye out and seeing to the fact that you're making good decisions," he stopped and looked at her seriously, "well, almost always."

"But how am I going to explain this to mom? 'Don't worry, dad's there in your heart?' I don't think that's going to stop her alcoholism," Kumiko said skeptically.

"You'll know what to say when the time comes. But right now, you need to concentrate on the task at hand. You have people relying on you to help them. Now go out there and make me proud," he said.

She nodded. "I love you, daddy."

"And I love you, dear Kumiko. Now go."

Kumiko opened her eyes and sat up.

"Have you taken care of everything?" Tai Itsukun asked her. Kumiko nodded wordlessly.

"Good. Now come with me. We need to get you dressed for the ceremony."

* * *

It's getting there…..please review (with suggestions and comments, I'm in dire need)

Love ya,

Lola


	20. The Summoning

I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry. I needed to think a lot about this chapter before actually posting it. So here it is. it's angsty. All I can say is **Don't Lose Hope. **

(oh and no, Kumiko does not die in this chapter. Don't freak out...yet)

* * *

Chapter 20 – The Summoning

Kumiko let out a soft sigh as she let the Nyan-Nyans dress her in her ceremonial dress. She had never worn or even seen such an elegant dress in her entire life. It was a soft fabric of homespun silk sewn together delicately in an oriental style. The colors were that of the four gods- her pale yellow sleeves draped loosely over her fingers. A deep red made up the outer layer of the dress, with an ice blue peaking out beneath it. A dark shade of green swept to the sides. The dress covered her slippered feet and trailed behind her.

The Nyan Nyan's stood on stools and put her hair into an intricate bun. They wove ribbons in and out of her hair, leaving them hang in the back. They put long, silver earrings through her ears. As a final touch, an ebony comb was placed in her hair to keep the bun in place.

"Look in the mirror! Pretty pretty!" They squealed in delight as they pushed her towards the large mirror.

Kumiko looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was completely unrecognizable. Somehow, she seemed to look more elegant than she would have ever thought herself to be. She nearly laughed at herself.

"Thank you," she told the Nyan Nyan's kindly.

There was a knock on the door and she called, "come in."

Tasuki peeked his head through the door. "Kumiko, I-" he stopped as he let his jaw drop slightly.

"What?" Kumiko asked, a small smirk appearing on her face.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just look…"

"really strange in a dress?"

"beautiful."

Kumiko felt her cheeks grow hot. Why did she feel so awkward. "thanks."

Tasuki sat down. "I can't believe this is it. You guys are…leaving." Kumiko felt her throat tighten.

"I know," she said softly.

He looked up at her, his amber eyes slightly pained. "you really do look great." He stopped, "although, you're missing something."

"Oh?" she said, "what's that?"

"This," he said. He clasped a tribe necklace around her neck. "I've always had this," he said, "but right now, I'd rather you wore it. I want you to have it when you…" he coughed, "well, you know."

She looked at it, her heart swelling with emotion.

"Tasuki," she whispered, "I want to give this to you too." She unclasped her own necklace around her neck and gave it to him.

Tasuki stared at the gold necklace a long time. He ran his fingers over the smooth metal, and the inscription he couldn't read. "Kumiko," he said softly, "I can't take this. It's yours."

"But I want you to have it," she insisted. "So I can always be with you, the way my dad was always with me."

"Are you sure?" He asked her seriously.

"Of course I'm sure," she smiled. "I want you to remember me. I want you to remember this moment. So that one day when you decide to settle down-"

"It's not happening," he argued. "no girl could ever compare to you. I don't even want to think about settling down with some-"

"Okay okay," Kumiko laughed. She kissed his cheek softly. "You're too flattering."

He looked at her, drinking in everything about her. Her smile, her caring eyes, the way she felt when he held her.

"I am going to miss you," he whispered softly.

She could swear she felt her heart break in that second. She pulled him close and kissed him, hoping this one memory would save her from what was to come. _If we could just stay like this _she thought hopelessly to herself _if only… _

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

Kumiko tried not to let herself get angry as she was severely lectured by Tai Itsukun. _Well, that was stupid_ she instead mused to herself, smiling inwardly, as she thought of the look on Tai Itsukun's face as she entered the room to see the Priestess of Four Gods making out with one of her guardians.

"I'm sorry Tai Itsukun," she said, "I didn't mean any harm. I realized what Tasuki and I did broke rules severely. But the honest truth is that I already loved him before you told me it was wrong. He drives me to do my best for this world. He's not a distraction," she said, her voice growing softer, more sincere, "he is my partner."

Tai Itsukun silently surveyed the priestess. "Not much we can do about it now," she said shaking her head.

Kumiko let her smile grow to a large grin. For once, Tai Itsukun had seen things her way, and agreed that she had really done something for the best.

At least once…

"Kumiko!" An enthusiastic voice called.

She turned to see Miaka, running quickly down the hallway towards her and Kumiko. Unfortunatley, she was moving to fast for her slipper-clad feet to handle and she tripped over her silk skirt and fell flat on her face.

Kumiko winced. "Miaka! Are you alright?"

She nodded vigorously, her cheeks slightly red in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm not used to running in these shoes…or a dress this long for that matter."

"you look beautiful," Kumiko commented.

And it was true. Miaka did look lovely. The majority of her dress was a deep crimson, tied with a golden silk bow round her stomach, it swept to the floor. Her red sleeves were short and an almost clear, sheer fabric graced down over her arms. The bottom on her dress was similar, just to get a glimpse of ankle in the front. Her slippers were the same dark red (if not slightly scuffed from her fall) Her hair was held up with a crown of gold and red ribbon.

"As do you," Miaka said, hugging her friend excitedly. "You should see Mischa and Rei! The both look so pretty! I can't believe Tai Itsukun actually got Mischa to wear a dress!"

"Neither can I," Mischa said with a grumble, walking up to join them. She did indeed look as pretty as Miaka had said. Her dress was a deep green and almost seemed to fit Mischa's personality. It covered here to most extremes, as that Hokkan was used to cold. Her sleeves draped longer than Kumiko's and were even tied in knots to keep from dragging on the ground. The top of her dress was a modest cut with a small amount of sheer fabric for the neckline. A ribbon of pure white wrapped around her waist three times and trailed down to the sides of her dress, which made it's way gracefully to the floor.

Her long hair, which seemed to have lost it's red sheen in the past few days, was separated into parts. Half of it was left flowing down her back gracefully, while the other was done into intricate buns atop her head kept in place by jeweled flowers and green ribbon, which met her hair and curled down in streams.

"It suits you," Kumiko said with a nod of approval.

"Yeah yeah," she said, shaking her head. "I don't wanna hear it. The sooner I put pants on, the better." She stopped for a moment. "But these slippers are comfy," she added as an afterthought, letting a green shoe peek out from her dress momentarily. A goofy grin appeared on her face. "They're so cute!"

"Where's Rei?" Kumiko asked.

"Right here," Rei said, making her way behind her. She blushed as Kumiko gasped. She had never seen Rei so elegantly dressed in her life. Her dress was a pale, fragile yellow that accented Rei's blue-green eyes very well. Much to Rei's usual disliking, her hair was tied into braids (to remind her fellow senshi of their former priestess, Suzuno) with yellow ribbon running through it. Gold ornaments were hung in her hair, along with jeweled bands and rings on her hands. The yellow fabric of her sleeves went half way down her arms and ended at the elbow, met by the sheer fabric that flowed down the rest of her arms, just touching her wrists. The dress was bit longer than Miaka's, leaving only the smallest bit of sheer fabric at the bottom of the dress, but enough to see her shoes, which Mischa jealously claimed better than her own.

"They're the same," Kumiko said rolling her eyes. "just different colors."

Miaka sighed. "I wish Yui was here. I wish we weren't fighting and she could be here dressed elegantly with the rest of us."

"She will be soon enough," Tai Itsukun said solemnly, "and I am sure Nakago knows well enough of this ceremony to be have her dressed as you."

"well, that's good…I guess," Miaka said.

"What if she looks better than you?" Mischa teased.

"Not possible," said Tamahome proudly, coming behind Miaka and placing a hand on her shoulder. Mischa rolled her eyes.

"You look regal," Miaka said, a wide grin on her face, "like a prince."

It was true, even Tamahome looked dashing. He was dressed all in red, clad in a decorative pattern of a phoenix across his chest. The rest of the remaining Suzaku senshi made there way behind him, dressed the same.

Kumiko felt her breath catch as she saw Tasuki, standing there reluctantly. She smiled to herself, knowing he would much rather be wearing something more comfortable and suited to his own liking.

Tatara and the Biyakko senshi appeared from wherever they had been and stood beside Rei, complimenting and teasing her. Kumiko felt a pang of guilt when she realized that she had not really gotten to know them all as well as she would have liked.

A sudden ruckus was heard as she turned to see a busy quarreling Uruki and Tomite, still debating over who was more loyal to Mischa. Both were clad in green, as the rest of the Genbu senshi, with a large tortoise with two large heads ensnaring the front. Kumiko giggled to herself, glad that she did not have to deal with seven arguing guardians. Well…most of the time.

Amiboshi found is way awkwardly overly to Kumiko, the only one dressed in blue, a silver dragon across his chest.

"Well I feel foolish," he said looking around, "I seemed to have missed the message to not wear blue."

Kumiko laughed. "No, you should be flattered to be the only one of your kind." She blushed, "well, that is…that's not trying to kill us, well not us two individually, they wouldn't kill you, but us as in -"

He laughed. "Don't feel bad. I know what you mean."

Kokie came up to her and went down on a knee to kiss her hand. "Priestess, you look lovely."

Kumiko smiled at her Biyakko guardian. "As do you, Kokie. You all look marvelous." And so they did. He wore the figure of a tiger proudly across the front of his pale yellow silk shirt.

Tomite, having yelled at Uruki as much as Mischa could stand, made his way over to Kumiko as well.

"Tomite, do you know…well…exactly what it is I have to do at this ceremony? I figured that, well, since you've been through a summoning ceremony before-" Kumiko began.

Tomite shook his head. "I don't know exactly, my lady. You see, our ceremony didn't exactly work as planned. That's why lady Mischa is here…to fulfill what our first priestess Takiko could not," his voice grew quiet as he lost himself in memories. Kumiko looked at him sympathetically, unable to relate to what it must be like to see years and years of repeating history.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, " that I could not do as much for Hokkan and for you as I had hoped. If there had only been time…I feel awful." He shook his head and took her hand, being gravely serious for the first time she had really seen.

"Priestess, you have no reason to feel sorry. Takiko is here with us, now. Lady Mischa has saved us, as you have. I am the one who should be sorry for not being able to serve you more. You are giving everything for our sake…that is the most honorable thing anyone can do." Tomite held tightly to her hand as he spoke. Kumiko gave him a meloncololy look and hugged him tightly.

"Tomite, thank you. It is for people like you I fight for. Thank you for serving me in every way possible."

"We need to get the ceremony started," Tai Itsukun said quietly, but her voice commanded enough presence to shut everyone up. "We will be receiving the rest of our

Seiryuu visitors soon enough. And the sooner we start, the easier things will be."

Kumiko nodded silently.

The procession of people made their way to the courtyard. The tension was so thick, Kumiko could have sworn she could have choked on it.

There were now in the large courtyard. The courtyard was square, in each corner a large fountain- in the middle of which was an altar. Miaka, Mischa and Rei found a corner and were surrounded by their senshi. Only Amiboshi stood alone, in the corner opposite to Miaka. Kumiko and Tai Itsukun stood in the middle, where the largest alter was found.

"Tasuki of Suzaku, Amiboshi of Seiryuu, Kokie of Biyakko and Tomite of Genbu," Tai Itsukun called their names loudly. Each stepped forward and made their way to Kumiko.

She took out for strands of colored ribbon- one for each of them.

"Tasuki- your fearsome courage and fiery devotion have kept you at your priestesses side at all times. Take this strand of ribbon and wrap it around her wrist to give your blessing and show your commitment." Tasuki slowly took the crimson ribbon from Tai Itsukun's shriveled fingers and tenderly wrapped it around Kumiko's small, soft hand. He let his eyes meet hers, and the deep love and loyalty they held for her did not escape Tai Itsukun's view.

"Amiboshi- it is your deep heart and calm mind that kept your priestess safe from harm. Take this, a strand of ribbon and wrap it around the same hand- giving your blessing and commitment." He too took a strand and wrapped the blue ribbon over the red one already there. He squeezed her hand once to comfort her and offered Kumiko a small smile. She smiled back at him, grateful for the gesture.

"Kokie- your will and quick wit that kept you caring for your priestess. Take the strand of ribbon and wrap it around the opposite hand to show your devotion and blessing." He took the pale yellow ribbon and wrapped it carefully around her hand. He again kissed it and bowed his head respectfully.

"Finally, Tomite- it was your strong nature and smart senses that saved your priestess in time of need. Take this last strand of ribbon and wrap it around the priestess' wrists to show her your blessing and devotion." Tomite took the final strand of green ribbon and wrapped it around her hand, tying it neatly and patting her hand in support. Kumiko smiled at him with a silent thanks.

Tai Itsukun cleared her throat. "It is the bonds of friendship and brotherhood that have kept us together so far. Let us remember that this is the final stage to attempting peace- and it will take the effort of every last one of you." She turned to Kumiko and said, "Shi jin no Miko, I leave the prayer to you."

All eyes were on Kumiko alone. She had no idea what she was to say, and her throat felt very dry all the sudden. She looked panickly at Tai Itsukun and then to Tasuki. He gave her an encouraging smile, and a sense of calamity overtook her again.

She close her eyes and began to speak to the gods.

"Gods of Fire, Water, Wind and Earth,

I have now completed your search

We have found your servants, strong and true

So now I have returned to you

The final task is yet to see

Help us to regain the peace

By bringing together friend and foe,

I summon thee, as the Shi Jin no Miko"

There was a sudden gasp and Kumiko's eyes shot open to see brilliant light shooting from the heavens above. The light was a pink hue, shooting colors off in every direction. Everyone looked up to the skies to see the amazing sight that was the gods decending. Kumiko felt herself shake, neither out of fear or excitement. This was the end.

Suzaku came first- the body of a giant bird coming down from the sky. His plumage was a beautiful crimson red- the color of the blood that had been shed by so many. He spred his great wings wide, releasing showers of gold upon the senshi beneath him. Kumiko looked to Miaka who was enveloped in a red light.

Next was Biyakko, surrounded by a pale, but ever strong, yellow light. A ferocious tiger lept from the sky, it's huge paw walking on some invisible ground in the sky. He roared a fearsome roar, shaking the ground beneath him. Rei too was eveloped in bright light- almost in a trance by the sight of the great tiger god.

Genbu came shortly after- a set of snakes for heads, entwined and hissing deeply. The huge tortoise moved slowly through the sky towards the Genbu senshi- each step making them bounce off the ground a bit more. Mischa was soon enveloped in a green light- calm and peaceful as Kumiko had ever seen her.

Finally was the great dragon god Seiryuu, the one everyone had least looked forward to seeing. It's long, blue body snaked it's way from the clouds, leaving a trail of swirling air behind him. He looked around, and not seeing his followers, let out a mighty roar (Kumiko had never known dragons could do that). As quick as she had blinked, Kumiko saw the Seiryuu senshi- along with Yui in a ceremonial dress of ice blue stood in the last corner.

_How can this be?_ Kumiko thought. _They just…appeared… _

None of the Seiryuu senshi were moving. All stood motionless, staring at the great god Seiryuu. Yui was eveloped in light as well. In fact, no one moved. Kumiko looked around wildy. Everyone seemed to be entranced by the power of these gods.

She suddenly shivered, feeling a cold spell sweep through the courtyard. It was as if some cruel force and breathed down her neck, whispering cruel words upon them all.

_**"Kill…destroy them all…"**_

Kumiko was knocked to the ground by sheer force as she saw the battle ensue before her. The gods had entered an all out quarrel faster than the speed of light. They sped across the courtyard, firing deadly blows at each other, destroying parts of these secret palace as they went. Kumiko looked around to see if anyone had been hurt, but it all seemed still. They were all standing, staring at their own god. Only Tai Itsukun looked un-affected, looking from figure to figure with a great look of panic on her face.

"Tai Itsukun! What's going on!" Kumiko yelled over the uproar of disaster the four gods were creating.

"Something has gone terribly wrong! They are not supposed to fight!" Tai Itsukun called back, looking around with worry, "they are feeding off the energy of the senshi and priestesses. Kumiko, you have to do something, and quickly!"

Kumiko felt quite helpless, sitting among the rubble of the quickly decaying courtyard. But she knew Tai Itsukun was right. She had to do something, and fast.

Suddenly, the destruction stopped as each god seemed to stop to catch their breath. Somehow, Kumiko knew it wasn't over.

_No,_ she thought, _this is getting worse._

The gods seemed to be sucking in the final force of life as they forced it all into one single strand of chi- ready to collide at any second.

Rushing to her feet, Kumiko ran to the middle of the courtyard, just as the blow was being fired.

She stopped as she reached the middle, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Please- _**STOP NOW!"**_ She threw her arms out wide and shut her eyes tightly.

The last thing she heard before being engulfed in white light was the distressful cry of her name.

* * *

Don't Panic. I swear, she's not dead. Just wait for the next chapter! Please Review- I need you to tell me how you like it!

-Lola


	21. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. Only Kumiko and Family. I also don't own Rei or Mishca. They belong to Lupi and Rosebane. Hoorah.

Lola: Ah, it's the end! This is so sad for me, you have no idea. I've been working on this piece for two whole years. This is depressing. Don't worry, there's a sequel. I'll have an authors note at the end. :'(

* * *

Shi jin No Miko

**Chapter 21 – Revelations**

**

* * *

**

The pain was near unbearable.

Kumiko felt as if a thousand white hot razor blades where digging into her skin, scraping across her body. She let out an agonizing scream as she felt the clothes from her body begin to tear.

Then suddenly the pain stopped. She folded her hands in silent prayer. She was still alive- and she knew what she needed to do.

"Kumiko!" Tasuki yelled as he saw the blast hit her full force. They had broken free from whatever had kept them still.

The white light cleared with a force that nearly knocked him over. Relief washed over him as he saw a figure, still standing where Kumiko had been.

This figure, however, did not look like Kumiko had only seconds before.

She was engulfed in a warm pink light that seemed to protect her entire body. Her beautiful ceremonial dress looked as if someone had to a huge blade to it and cut it into scraps. The beautiful colors now lay in shreds about her frame. Long ribbons that had once been in her hair now encircled her arms. Most unusual of all was her hair – it seemed to have grown and blew in wisps about her. Her eyes were closed- her face peaceful and determined.

She opened her eyes and looked at the four gods before her.

"This needs to stop!" She cried, as loud as she could, "this bloodshed is pointless! Silent voices in the heavens above look down on the country they love, the one they gave their lives for! And for what? So the fighting can continue? I strive to be my best for these worlds, so they may finally find peace," she could feel her voice falter. "I will give anything…what must I do?"

A bright light enveloped the four gods as the changed form and floated down to her. Kumiko could feel her heart pound in her ears. She felt sick.

"Shi jin no Miko," they spoke simultaneously, "you have proven your loyalty and made sacrifice to make safe these countries for which you fight. You will be granted four wishes, in turn. Choose wisely."

A thousand thoughts ran through Kumiko's head. She felt like it was ages she sat there, thinking through her choices and deciding on which four things to wish.

"My first wish," she said, her voice carrying through the destroyed rubble, "is that you, the four gods, as well as your countries will never go to war again. There has been too much pain and destruction for that."

"It will be done," the four gods spoke.

"My second," she said, "is that a piece of you can remain in your priestesses so that they can receive your guidance and can come back to help this world if ever need be."

"It will be done," they spoke again.

"My third wish is that when this is when this is all over, those who died to save their countries or were murdered in the process shall regain their life again. Return them as they were before they came…can it be done?"

"It can, and it shall."

Kumiko nodded. "My fourth wish….I…I wish…" she stopped. She felt embarrassed asking. A large part of her felt foolish for wishing it, since somehow she knew the gods would not grant it.

"You needn't speak it out loud," they told her.

"You mean…you can read my thoughts?" She asked.

They nodded.

"And…will you grant it?" She asked tentatively.

"We shall."

She smiled. Hopefully, this last wish would ease the pain of losing all of the amazing friends she had made the passed few months.

Each of the four gods began to emanate radiant light- then suddenly they disappeared. The light traveled to each priestess, hitting them square in the chest. Kumiko felt a strong urge fill her as she was engulfed in the light. She could feel a warm feeling in her chest. She gasped for air and once she had gotten over the initial shock of the sensation, looked around for Tai Itsukun.

She walked calmly over to her and kneeled. "Tai Itsukun…" she began, "why am I…still alive?"

Tai Itsukun smiled grandly and bid her to stand up. "You are alive because you were strong enough to live."

"What?"

"When I told you of your abiding rules as the Shi Jin no Miko, I told you that you must give up your life. And so you have." She smiled cleverly as she said this.

Kumiko blinked. "But you said I was going to break into a million gazillion pieces and disappear!"

Tai Itsukun nodded. "Yes…if you were to have failed in summoning and convincing the gods, you would have. The duress the gods can bring is very serious…we are lucky that you succeeded."

"So…I'm not going to die?" Kumiko asked tentatively.

"Not today. You can go home now," she said with a warm smile.

Kumiko was overjoyed. She was alive! She was going to **_stay _**alive! She was going home! She threw her arms around Tai Itsukun, thanking her profusely.

"I don't know who I was before I came here," she said quietly, "but I am so glad that she's gone now. That was never who I wanted to be…and I'm so glad that this journey has made me who I am. Thank you so much!"

Tai Itsukun shook her head. "No, thank you Kumiko. It was nothing I did to help you grow. All the things you did were you growing with the help of your friends. But now you must hurry. Get your things and say goodbye – you all must go soon. Now that your task is completed, it will only be a matter of time before you start to feel the strain of being in a world that's not your own."

Kumiko nodded and rushed off to collect everything. Everyone else had left, leaving Tai Itsukun standing in the rubble of the once beautiful courtyard.

She smiled to herself, waved her hand and returned it to what it once was.

"Oh gods," she spoke softly in prayer, "thank you for your gratitude."

She turned to look back at Kumiko running down the corridor. "And thank you, Shi jin no Miko."

* * *

Kumiko packed her bags quickly. The room she had been staying in at Mt. Taikyoku was incredibly messy. She felt guilty for not cleaning it. She looked into the mirror at herself. Her once beautiful ceremonial dress was in shreds, but somehow it looked the more elegant. Her hair was stripped of it's ribbons and ornaments and hung simply to her shoulders.

She grinned at herself. For once, she thought she actually looked good as she was.

She quickly took it off and lay it on the bed and put on her own clothes. It felt good to wear pants again.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She called, finishing packing everything up.

Tasuki peeked his head in the door and said, "Are you nearly ready? You're the only one left, except Miaka. She's crying on the floor."

Kumiko giggled at the thought and bid him to come in. "I'm almost done," she said, "just making sure I'm not forgetting anything."

"Any way you could stuff me in that bag?" He mumbled.

She laughed. "Not likely. But that would be great." She turned to him seriously and grabbed his hands. "Tasuki, I **will **see you again. I promise that."

"How can you be sure?" He asked skeptically.

"Because I am," she said, "there's no way any of this can keep us apart. What we have is real right?"

He nodded.

"Then not even the gods can stop us."

"I'm so glad that you're alive," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I was so scared of losing you." He smiled and added as an afterthought, "I should have known that you would have been strong enough to live through something like that."

"Yeah yeah, alright," she said, smiling up at him. "you can stop buttering me up now." She kissed him lightly. "Is that what you wanted?"

He grinned at her. "Not quite." He leaned down and kissed her fully. Kumiko could feel her mind go dizzy and she pulled herself closer to him.

"For god's sakes can you go TEN MINUTES without **_doing_** that?"

The two of them looked annoyingly at the door. Mischa stood there looking somewhere between disgusted and aggravated.

"What do you want Mischa?" Tasuki asked.

"It's time to go," she said seriously. "C'mon Kumiko."

The two of them sighed simultaneously (which led to more complaining from Mischa) and they made their way down to the Kyoto temple.

Everyone waited, including the Seiryuu senshi, who now seemed to have no desire to cause any mischief. Even Nakago stood there, looking slightly discontent, but not unhappy.

"It is now time for the Priestesses to go home!" Tai Itsukun called in a loud voice for all to hear. "We are thankful that all of them survived this trip they have made and are now going home."

Miaka wailed loudly. She was comforted, surprisingly, by Yui. The sniffling Miaka was held in her friend's arms, who shook her head in embarrassment. It seems that all had been forgiven and forgotten.

Kumiko said goodbye to all of her guardians, hugging each one of them tightly and thanking them profusely. She stopped at Tasuki and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for everything," She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, surprised that the words had come to him so easily.

"Priestess, gather," Tai Itsukun instructed. Kumiko looked painfully at Tasuki and squeezed his hand once last time. Then she went to join the rest of the priestesses around Tai Itsukun.

"All of you, grab hands," She said. They did as instructed, standing in a circle around Tai Itsukun. She began to chant softly in a tongue none of them understood. A warm light began to envelop them and soon the five girls were pulled backwards in a sickening motion back into the world that was their own.

* * *

It had been an entire week.

A whole week since she had returned.

Somehow, the pain of coming home did not cease since she had first left. She had never felt this way when she first went into the book, so why was she so homesick for a place that wasn't her home. She missed Tasuki endlessly. Everything reminded him of her. Yet she hadn't cried. She had promised him in a way that she wouldn't, so she hadn't. More often than not, she found herself smiling when she thought of him.

Now it was her last night at home before she went back to Seikoro Prepatory School for Young Females. God, how she hated that school. All of her bags were packed and now she sat on the couch watching Tv. How dull.

"Kumiko!" She heard her mother call her from her bedroom.

She groaned. "Coming," she said, standing from her comfortable position on the couch.

She went to her mother's bedroom door. Her mother lay in bed looking as miserable as ever. The floor was scattered with beer cans, pizza boxes, used tissues and romance movies.

It stung Kumiko to even look at her mother. She was a brilliant mind – an intelligent scientist working for a drug company – it had been nearly half a year since she'd taken a sabbatical from work. Kumiko had no idea how they were going to survive much longer if her mother kept spending so frivolously.

"Kumiko, getme another beer," she instructed, slurring her speech slightly.

Kumiko looked down at the ground, then back up at her mother. She was terrified of her, but too angry to care. "No."

"What was that?" Her mother asked, her tone growing sharp.

"I said 'No'," Kumiko said forcefully. She knew that before she had entered the book she would have never talked to her mother this way. But then again, this was not her mother. Not really.

"Why you ingrateful-"

"Mom, listen to yourself!" Kumiko interrupted suddenly, "and look at what you've been doing the past few months! Is this what dad would have wanted us to become? I've been home from school for a whole week and you haven't paid any attention to me!" her tone softened, "look, I miss dad as much as you do, but he's still here. He's with you and me, right now. And you know how much it hurts him to see our family fall to pieces. So please mom…you need to stop. It's time to get out of this depressive state. They need you at work! I need you…as a mother." Somehow, talking to her mother was a hell of a lot easier than talking to four very powerful gods that could bring her instant death.

Her mother stared at her for a long moment and began to cry. Kumiko went to her bed and comforted her. "Kumiko," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry! I know, I know…this is never what Tasami would have wanted. I'm sorry….i'm so sorry…"

Kumiko held her mother in her arms and smiled slightly to herself. She had reached her mother, finally. She looked up, somehow knowing her father was right there watching them. She could feel him with her.

'_Thanks dad…I couldn't have done it without you…'_

* * *

"Genrou, welcome home!" Kouji yelled exhuberantly as Tasuki rode up to their headquarters.

Tasuki said nothing, but instead looked miserable.

One week.

He missed her a hell of a lot. More than that. He needed to get back to life.

"How was it?" Kouji said, helping Tasuki off his horse.

Again, he said nothing.

"Genrou ol' buddy, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "It's over. It's all over. She's gone. They had to leave. Everything is back to normal and I hate it."

"Kumiko?"

"Yeah."

"You love her."

"Yeah."

Kouji raised his eyebrows. "Man, what'd she do to you? Come on, come inside and have a drink. We've been waiting for you!" The other men cheered.

"Yeah, in a minute. I've gotta get all my stuff back in my room. I'll join you soon." He left, dragging his bag behind him.

Kouji shook his head. "Man, he's miserable."

Tasuki made his way to his room and set his stuff down by his bed. He sat down on it and grumbled to himself. _'Dammit Kumiko!' _he cursed to himself _'I can't just go back to life! I can't do this without you!' _He side and ripped open the bag and dumped out a few things in it. His empty sake jug fell to the ground (it had been empty for a long time now) along with a piece of paper.

The letter!

The picked it up with trembling hands and opened it. He smiled at her untidy handwriting. She had obviously written it quickly (that or she had awful handwriting)

_My dearest Tasuki,_

_Well, here we are. I'm gone, and I've left you with lots of pain I guess. I never meant it. I cannot put to words how much I've needed you these past few months - you've changed my life in so many ways, and I'm so glad. This journey was hell, and I never would have made it without you by my side. Even from the very beginning, when you set my hair on fire. It was fun arguing with you, as much as it was being with you. You exhilarate me in so many ways. _

_I look back on my life before meeting you, and I wonder how in the world I ever lived without someone like you in my life. You taught me how to live in the moment, and how to be myself without fear. You took away my fears without laughing at me. And for that, I thank you. Most of all, you cared about me, more than anyone has cared about me in my live (well, except for perhaps, my parents). You never let me down, and you never let go of me. You were my savior. _

_I know none of this is probably helping you. In fact, I bet it hurts for you to read this, so I'm going to stop talking like that. I hope you don't forget me when I'm gone, but I want you to be happy. I know what loss feels like, and I know that it hurts a lot at first. But after awhile, the pain begins to numb and you move on. After my father died, I was raw with pain. It hurt a lot. I swore that I would never feel better, yet I lived on. And then I met you. Some day, you too will move on, and meet someone else. I swear, she better be a damn good woman or I'll find a way to come back from the grave and haunt her. And whoever she is, you better treat her well. Somehow, I don't want that. I want to be with you always. Damn this priestess stuff._

_So go on and start the healing. Go on and have a drink. Just make sure that you don't throw up on any trees. _

_I love you so much. Wherever I am now, I still love you. I'm still here with you, watching you right now. Behave yourself ! (kidding) _

_Love always,_

_Kumiko _

Tasuki had a hard time controlling his emotions as he read. He let tears roll down his cheeks. He folded the letter and put it in a small box of belongings by his bed. He wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. Somehow, he knew Kumiko wouldn't mind them. He reached for his neck and found the necklace she gave him. He felt the smooth engraving on the back.

What was important was that she was alive. And he knew that she had been right. They would see each other again.

"Hey Kouji!" He called, standing up and yelling out the door.

"Yeah boss?" He heard Kouji call back.

"Get me a drink!"

* * *

Fin. It's the end. This is so hard for me, you have no idea. This is the longest piece I've ever written. 201 pages and 73,310 words. That's a lot for me.

I would like to thank everyone who has helped me along the way. Firstly, the fans and readers. Man, where I would I be without you guys. Thanks so much. Next, I need to thank Rose bane and Lupine Eyes for allowing me Rei and Mischa, along with being my Betas and giving me help and suggestions the entire time. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. And of course, this story would not exist without Yuu Watase, so of course, she's amazing and I thank her. I feel like I'm winning an Oscar.

Whatever.

Thank you so much for sticking with it the entire way. I love you all!

It may be a bit before I start Shi jin no Aku. First, I need to be a healthy way into both Bright and Beautiful (which has just picked up into overdrive) and First Kiss (It's getting there..) I've already written and planned a bit of it, but it needs some more developing. ; ) I know you've been left with a lot of questions. Leave them in reviews (wink wink) and I promise, they'll be answered in Shi jin no Aku.

Lots of love,

Lola


End file.
